CONNECTED
by Barbie Huang
Summary: YONGYUAN BULIKAI WO SEQUEL TAORIS - CHANTAO If I could have just one wish, I'd have you by my side
1. PROLOG : Connected

**PROLOG**

**.**

_Dua tahun silam, saat Tao menerima kabar pindahnya Wu Fan ke Canada tanpa sepengetahuannya—apakah rasa tidak rela itu akan tetap ada walau waktu berusaha menghapusnya?_

_._

_Dua tahun..._

_._

_...bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk melupakan seseorang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**CONNECTED **

**Yongyuan Bulikai Wo SEQUEL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidakkah kau lelah?"

.

"...Jangan terlalu lama bersembunyi. Itu tidak akan membantumu untuk melupakan _**orang itu**_."

.

"Justru yang seperti itu akan memperkuat ikatan kalian. Aku tidak mau menyinggungmu—hanya saja.. hubungan kalian terlalu sempurna. Itu—er.. sedikit menakutkan."

.

"..Apa kabarmu disana... _anak panda_?"

.

"Kumohon, berhentilah. Kau memaksakan segalanya—kau.. kau sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Aku tahu, kau sudah tidak sanggup lagi."

.

"...Wufan—dunia terasa kejam sejak kau tidak ada disisiku."

.

"Ambil kesempatan ini, Zitao! Tuhan memberimu jalan! Kau harus pergi!"

.

.

.

**CONNECTED**

**YONGYUAN BULIKAI WO SEQUEL **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COMING SOON **

**.**

**Barbie Huang**


	2. PART 1

CONNECTED

**Wu Yifan – Huang Zitao**

**Cast** : Wu Yi Fan / Kris – Huang Zitao / Tao – Park Chanyeol / Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun / Baekhyun

**Other** : Kim Jongin – Zhang Yixing – Kim Jongdae

**Genre** : Drama , Romance, Triangle Love , School Life

**Warning** : YAOI / BL / Boys Love

.

.

.

_Dua hati yang dibahas kini_

_Hanya dua hati_

_Satu hati yang terluka dalam akibat pengkhianatan _

_Satu hati yang larut dalam kebohongan_

_Hati yang sama- sama menahan sakit karena keadaan_

_Kini semua telah berbeda karena luka masa lalu—_

_._

_Disaat mereka bertemu lagi_

_._

_Apakah akan sama ?_

_._

_Apakah cara pandang mereka akan sama seperti sedia kala ketika memandang cinta__ lagi__?_

_._

_Rasa sakit itu...merubah segalanya._

.

.

**CONNECTED **

**Yongyuan Bulikai Wo SEQUEL **

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

_Tidak ada yang harus disalahkan—_

_Jalani semua semampumu_

_Jika tidak sanggup lagi... kau boleh menangis_

_Kau boleh menangis._

**Beijing** –**Tsinghua University**

Siang itu, siang yang terik pada pertengahan bulan Juli. Musim panas di negara _bamboo _tersebut tentu saja memberi kesan tersendiri. Termasuk pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang halus dengan mata pandanya. Umurnya sudah menginjak 19 tahun beberapa bulan lalu. kini dengan kaki panjangnya yang dibalut _skiny_ jeans berwarna coklat gelap dan baju kaos tipis kebesaran berwarna putih, ia langkahkan kakinya dengan semangat menuju kelas yang ia tuju. Banyak sekali yang menyapa pemuda manis itu dengan ramah.

Benar—

Ia tidak tinggal di Qingdao lagi.

Ia bukan siswa Sekolah Menengah Atas lagi.

Ia bukanlah pemuda berambut sehitam malam lagi—

_Ia berubah_. Rambut hitamnya sudah berwarna coklat terang atau pirang. Dibeberapa telinganya ada tindikan dan wajahnya semakin saja terlihat tampan dan manis. Kesan manis memang tidak akan hilang dari wajah kecilnya. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi dan ia tumbuh menjadi semakin indah— dia, _**Huang Zitao**_.

_Keelokan yang tersimpan didalam tubuhmu_

_Sirna karena kepalsuan_

"Tao!" panggilan itu membuat Tao akhirnya menoleh kearah belakang, lalu senyuman manis ia berikan kepada pemuda tinggi yang mememanggilnya. Tentu saja senyuman itu tulus dari hatinya. Sorot mata Tao berubah lembut dan sayang.

"_**Chanyeol**_... kuliahmu sudah selesai?" tanya Tao menyambut tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, pemuda berpostur tubuh tinggi tersebut tidak banyak berubah. Rambutnya berwarna coklat pekat saat ini, ia semakin tinggi. Bahkan Tao kalah tinggi darinya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari penampilan Chanyeol— Ia bertambah tampan dan nampak lebih hidup.

"Ya.. tapi aku akan masuk kelas lagi jam 2 siang nanti... seperti biasa." Chanyeol mempererat kaitan tangan mereka. "Ini yang aku tidak sukai.. jadwal kuliah kita sering tidak sama."

"Tentu saja, kita mengambil jurusan yang berbeda, kan." Tao terkekeh, mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas Tao. Seperti biasa Chanyeol akan menghabiskan waktu dikelas Tao hingga kelas selanjutnya dimulai. Itulah rutinitas mereka sejak melanjutkan studi di Beijing. Mereka kini bahkan tinggal diapartemen kecil yang sama. Berdua saja.

Tentu— Chanyeol masih tetap bergantung dan tidak bisa lepas dari Tao.

Mempertanyakan Baekhyun?

"AHH~ Zi Tao dan pengerannya sudah datang." Sambutan itulah yang Tao dan Chanyeol dapatkan saat memasuki kelasnya. _**Baekhyun**_ mengerucutkan bibir dan melipat tangan didada. Baekhyun masih tetap sama, cantik dan anggun. Walau tubuhnya bertambah tinggi—tetap saja ia yang paling mungil diantara Chanyeol dan Tao.

"Selamat siang, Baekhyun~" Tao duduk tepat dibangku yang berada disebelah bangku Baekhyun. Benar, Tao dan Baekhyun mengambil jurusan yang sama di Universitas itu. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk selalu mengikuti kemanapun kedua pemuda itu pergi. Walau di Beijing, Baekhyun tinggal bersama Kim Jongin. Berbeda apartemen dengan Chanyeol dan Tao. Namun jarak apartemen mereka tidak terlalu jauh walau menempuh waktu 10 menit jika berjalan kaki.

_**Kim Jongin**_, pemuda yang menjadi teman sekelas Tao selama tiga tahun saat masa Sekolah Menengah Atas itu juga melanjutkan studi nya di Universitas yang sama. Tetapi jurusannya berbeda dengan Tao, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol.

Lihat? Waktu terus berjalan, tidak perduli dengan yang telah terjadi dimasa lalu. Seperti akan terkubur tanpa ada yang akan menggali ulang kejadian yang dulu sempat terjadi. Mengubah seseorang yang saat ini terlihat baik- baik saja—namun, _**sebenarnya hancur didalam**_.

Masih hancur.

Masih sama hancurnya.

_**Hanya itu yang tidak berubah. **_

Hanya itu.

"Sepertinya beberapa menit lagi kelasmu dan kelasku akan dimulai." Chanyeol mengusap rambut pirang Tao yang halus dengan penuh perasaan. Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu menutup mata sejenak ketika Chanyeol mengecup pipinya. "Sampai ketemu nanti."

"Hati- hati, Chanyeol." peringat Tao sebelum kekasihnya itu keluar dari kelas.

"Jangan khawatir." Balas Chanyeol kemudian berlari kecil keluar dari kelas itu.

Mereka bebas mengekspresikan perasaan mereka, bukan? Semua orang tahu bagaimana hubungan manis antara Huang Zitao dan Park Chanyeol. Hubungan kasih yang bisa dikatakan manis jika dilihat dengan menggunakan mata saja. Siapa yang tahu kehancuran yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum segalanya nampak indah?

"Tao, kau melamun?" Baekhyun menggerakkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Tao. Pemuda pemilik mata indah itu masih menatap pintu kelasnya. Sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak." Tao tersenyum tipis lalu mengeluarkan _notebook_ nya. Ia terlihat menyibukkan diri dengan alat elektronik tersebut. Sepertinya membaca beberapa _slide_ perkuliahan mereka nanti. Tao memang anak yang rajin, nilainya untuk beberapa mata kuliah pada Ujian Tengah Semester saja menjadi yang tertinggi. Sungguh membanggakan, bukan?

Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian memandangi Tao dengan seksama.

Tao memang banyak berubah. Apalagi penampilannya, sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat terkejut ketika Tao memutuskan untuk mewarnai rambutnya. Memang Tao terlihat jauh lebih cerah dan ceria dengan warna rambut terang seperti itu, bahkan wajah manis Tao terlihat sangat cantik dan tegas. Jujur, kecantikan yang Tao miliki bahkan membuatnya jadi incaran oleh beberapa senior di Universitas mereka. Baik perempuan maupun laki- laki.

Tapi—

Tao yang seperti ini malah terlihat melarikan diri dimata Baekhyun. Tao yang seperti itu hanya ingin menyembunyikan kegelapan yang masih menguasai hatinya. Tao yang seperti ini—penuh _**kepalsuan**_.

Segalanya palsu.

Senyumannya palsu.

Perasaannya palsu.

Auranya palsu.

_**Tidak tersentuh.**_

"Baekhyun—berhenti menatapku seperti itu." ujar Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar _notebook_.

.

"Tidakkah kau lelah?"

.

Baekhyun memang orang yang tidak kenal dengan basa- basi. Ia kadang ingin sekali berteriak didepan Tao untuk berhenti bersikap seakan dia baik- baik saja. Ingin sekali menampar pemuda panda itu agar berhenti memamerkan _**kebahagiaan palsu yang ia rancang demi Chanyeol**_.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tao kali ini menatap Baekhyun, bahkan tersenyum. "Kita bahkan belum memulai apapun—bagaimana mungkin aku sudah kelelahan?"

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Tao hanya pura- pura tidak menangkap maksud yang sebenarnya. Pemuda berwajah cantik tersebut kemudian menggenggam tangan Tao, membalas senyuman Tao setulus mungkin. Mata—Mata kelam Tao tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan didalam hati. Bibirnya boleh tersenyum.. namun mata itu tidak akan pernah berbohong.

"...Jangan terlalu lama bersembunyi. Itu tidak akan membantumu untuk melupakan _**orang itu**_."

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada layar _notebook_, namun sorot itu kosong. "Aku... tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraanmu, Baekhyun."

.

.

.

"_**Kalau begitu, hiduplah didalam kebohongan selamanya."**_

_**Apakah itu sumpahmu untuk hidupku?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_A...pa?"_

_Tao tidak percaya dengan apa yang gurunya katakan. Tubuhnya membeku seketika itu, tulangnya ngilu dan matanya gelap sesaat. Keringat dingin sudah menyeruak dipori- pori tubuh Tao. Udara yang masuk kedalam paru- parunya pun seakan menghilang. Semua itu adalah efek dari jawaban yang diberikan sang guru ketika Tao bertanya, mengapa Wufan tidak masuk sekolah beberapa hari ini._

"_Kau tidak tahu, Zitao? Ibu pikir kalian bersahabat baik." Ujar sang guru dengan wajah tidak enak. Bagaimanapun anak lelaki yang ada dihadapannya memucat. "Zitao? Kau baik- baik sa—"_

"_Kapan?" Suara Tao bergetar. "Kapan dia—kapan dia pergi?"_

"_Ibu tidak tahu, nak. Tetapi, ibu dari nak Wu Yifan meminta surat pindah dan transkrip nilai Wu Yifan selama bersekolah disini untuk mendaftar kesekolah yang berada di Canada. Sekitar.. dua hari yang lalu."_

_Dua hari yang lalu?_

_Tepat hari dimana Tao pergi meninggalkan Wufan._

_Jadi—Wufan benar- benar pergi?_

_Air mata tidak bisa ditahan oleh mata lelah itu lagi. Tao berlari keluar dari ruang guru, berlari sekuat tenaga yang ia punya hingga kaki itu tidak sadar sudah melangkah meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Ia tidak perduli dengan jam pelajaran yang masih berlangsung, ia tidak perduli saat satpam penjaga gerbang sekolah itu mencoba menghentikan. Kaki Tao tidak berhenti berlari menuju satu tempat._

"_Tidak—tidak dengan cara seperti ini—" suara Tao benar- benar lirih, mata kosong itu terus menumpahkan cairan asin bernama air mata. Tao seperti tidak mengenal batas nafas yang ia miliki. Ia terus berlari, menyeberang jalan raya tanpa perduli dengan bunyi klakson memekak telinga—_

_Wu Fan._

_Hanya nama itu yang ada dikepalanya._

_Hanya nama itu yang ia teriakkan dari palung jiwanya._

_Dan—_

_Disinilah ia berhenti, tepat disebuah rumah megah yang dua hari lalu ia kunjungi. Tao tidak perduli dengan nafasnya yang berantakan, ia dorong pagar besi berwarna putih tersebut berharap pagar tersebut terbuka—namun, sayang... pagar itu sudah digembok. Pagar itu tidak bisa dibuka._

"_Wu—Wufan! WUFAN!" Tao berteriak diiringin dengan isakan. "KAU MASIH DISINI, BUKAN? KAU TIDAK PERGI KEMANA- MANA, BUKAN! BUKA PAGAR INI! WU YI FAN!"_

_Tidak ada jawaban dari panggilan Tao._

"_PAMAN WU ZHUN! BIBI SANDARA! KALIAN ADA DIDALAM, KAN? KATAKAN PADA WUFAN AGAR BERHENTI BERPURA- PURA! INI TIDAK LUCU, KAU DENGAR WU YI FAN!"_

_Tao tidak mau ambil pusing dengan tulisan besar yang tergantung diantara pagar besi tersebut. Ia tidak mau membaca tulisan itu. Tulisan dimana akan meruntuhkan segala harapan Tao._

'_**RUMAH INI DIJUAL'**_

"_TIDAK!" Tao terduduk disana. Tangisan Tao pecah tak tertahankan. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam pagar besi tersebut bergetar hebat, bahkan lecet. "WU FAN! KAU KEJAM! KAU MENINGGALKANKU TANPA SEPATAH KATAPUN!"_

_._

_Putar ulang waktu ini, Tuhan._

_._

_Grep_

_Sebuah tangan memeluk tubuh Tao dari belakang, namun Tao tidak berhenti meneriakkan nama Wufan dalam tangisannya. Tao tahu betul siapa yang memeluknya kini, namun keberadaan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak membantu Tao untuk mendapatkan apa yang sebenarnya Tao inginkan._

_._

_Tidakkah bisa dengan cara yang lebih baik?_

_._

"_KEMBALI! KUMOHON KEMBALI!"_

_._

_Aku belum minta maaf dengan benar—_

_._

"_KEMBALILAH!"_

_Pemuda itu semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Tao, getaran ditubuh Tao ia rasakan melemah, membuatnya sadar bahwa—_

"_Tao?!" Pemuda itu, Chanyeol, terkejut saat kepala Tao terkulai begitu saja dipundaknya. "TAO!"_

_Tao tidak sadarkan diri._

_._

_._

_._

_**Apa yang harus disesali—**_

_**Dikala ia pergi... kau hanya bisa memohon ia untuk kembali**_

_**Namun kenyataannya.. kau tetap tidak bisa memilih**_

_._

_._

_._

"Chanyeol! Kau dengar aku tidak?"

Suara panggilan itu menyentak Chanyeol, ia tersenyum kikuk pada pemuda manis yang ada dihadapannya. "Maaf, Yixing.. aku akan lebih berkonsentrasi."

_**Yixing**_, teman satu jurusan Chanyeol, hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengangguk lalu kembali mencoret- coret analisa pada kertas yang ada dihadapannya dan Chanyeol. Mereka memang sedang berdiskusi tugas yang diberikan oleh profesor.

"Kau memikirkan kekasihmu? Ada masalah?" tanya Yixing tiba- tiba. Pemuda berkulit putih itu memutar- muat penanya didepan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis. "Apakah kau pernah melihat kami bertengkar atau punya masalah? Aku dan Zitao sangat selaras dan satu pikiran. Jadi jangan khawatir akan hubungan kami."

Yixing mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi bagiku hubungan seperti itu malah menakutkan."

"Jadi maksudmu lebih baik aku dan Tao punya masalah? Seperti itu?"

"Bukankah memiliki masalah dalam suatu hubungan adalah hal yang wajar." Yixing meletakkan ujung penanya diujung dagu. "Justru yang seperti itu akan memperkuat ikatan kalian. Aku tidak mau menyinggungmu—hanya saja.. hubungan kalian terlalu sempurna. Itu—er.. sedikit menakutkan."

Chanyeol hanya memberikan tawa hambar. "Jadi kau dan Jongdae yang selalu bermasalah itu adalah contoh hubungan yang baik?"

Wajah Yixing seketika itu memerah. "Ap—Apa! Hey, si bodoh Jongdae itu yang mengejar- ngejarku!"

"Tapi kau suka, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Ah! Maksudku tentu tidak!"

"Wajahmu merah."

"Diam kau!"

"Park Chanyeol! Zhang Yixing! Ingin tugas tambahan satu buku modul?"

Suara profesor yang menggema didalam ruang kelas itu tentu membuat mereka berdua diam seketika. Yixing langsung melanjutkan beberapa analisa yang ia tulis tadi—sedangkan Chanyeol... larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"—_**hanya saja.. hubungan kalian terlalu sempurna."**_

Tentu saja...

Semuanya sudah disusun sedemikian rupa agar Chanyeol bahagia—

Hingga yang Tao lakukan adalah segala hal yang bisa membuat Chanyeol bahagia, Tao bukan lagi dirinya sendiri. Ia kini hidup seperti alat pengontrol kehidupan Chanyeol agar terus bahagia tanpa perduli penolakan dihati Tao sendiri.

Bagaimana tidak hubungan mereka terlihat sempurna?

...benar, _**sempurna**_.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam, Tao dan Chanyeol baru sampai diapartemen kecil mereka. Ditangan kanan Chanyeol ada sebungkus makanan hangat untuk mereka berdua. Sepanjang jalan hingga sampai keapartemen, mereka terus bersenda gurau. Jika dilihat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang tidak akan bisa terpisahkan lagi.

"Kau tahu? Yixing bahkan mengakuinya!" Chanyeol masih tertawa.

"Hahaha! Jongdae saja yang terlampau kikuk hingga ia terlihat menakutkan bagi Yixing." Balas Tao sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tao membuka pintu apartemen mereka, kemudian mereka berdua masuk. Masih dengan candaan yang menyenangkan. Ada saja yang akan mereka bicarakan, apalagi Chanyeol sangat suka menceritakan bagaimana meronanya Yixing setiap digoda oleh Jongdae. Bisa dikatakan Yixing adalah teman Chanyeol yang paling dekat dengannya di jurusan. Mereka sudah berteman sejak masuk Universitas. Tentu saja Tao mengenal Yixing.

Walau Yixing selalu menatap tajam setiap ia melihat mata Tao dan terus saja berkata, _"Kau tersenyum namun matamu tidak terlihat seperti itu. Kau baik- baik saja dengan si bodoh Park?"_

Yixing memang orang yang tidak tahu basa basi, ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu spontan. Yixing dan Baekhyun memiliki sifat yang nyaris sama. Namun—Yixing sangat peka. Karena itu... Tao tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan Yixing.

"Kau mandi dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Ujar Tao sembari berjalan kedapur dan menyiapkan peralatan makan. Chanyeol meletakkan kantung berisikan makan malam mereka diatas meja makan kemudian menghidupkan lampu. Apartemen mereka sangat sederhana. Satu kamar, satu ruang tengah dan satu dapur dengan ruang makan kecil serta satu kamar mandi. Sederhana sekali.

"Tao.. aku ingin kita mandi bersama." Rajuk Chanyeol kemudian. Ia masuk kedalam dapur lalu memeluk tubuh Tao dari belakang. Pemuda panda yang tengah memegang peralatan makan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ia meletakkan peralatan makan tersebut keatas meja lalu memegang lengan Chanyeol. Pelukan Chanyeol memang sangat hangat. Tao suka itu.

"...Baiklah." angguk Tao menyetujui.

Chanyeol kemudian mencium tengkuk Tao dengan mesra. Tidak menyadari redupnya mata Tao saat ini.

.

.

.

_**Kau terlihat seperti boneka**_

_**Bukan manusia**_

_**Sampai kapan sandiwara boneka ini kau perankan?**_

.

.

.

**Canada – McGill University**

McGill University adalah salah satu Universtas terkemuka di Canada. Lebih tepatnya di Montreal, Quebec - Canada. Banyak sekali orang- orang penting adalah alumni dari Universitas itu. Tentu saja memasuki Universitas itu tidaklah mudah. Nilai yang menjadi standar Universitas itupun sangat tinggi.

Tentu—tidak heran mengapa pemuda berambut pirang dan berwajah tampan itu menjadi salah satu mahasiswa beruntung yang bisa mengenyam pendidikan disana. Otak pintar dan prestasi di Sekolah Menegah Atas Vancouver adalah bukti bahwa pemuda tampan itu pantas melanjutkan studi di Universitas itu.

"Kris!"

Pemuda tampan tersebut menghentikan langkahnya menuju perpustakaan Universitas dan melihat sosok pemuda manis memanggilnya sembari mengayunkan tangan. Wajah datar dan dingin pemuda bernama Kris itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Good afternoon, sir." Gurau pemuda manis bernama _**Henry**_ pada Kris.

"Good afternoon, madam."

"What the? Stop it!" Henry memukul pundak Kris cukup keras, namun pemuda berwajah dingin itu tidak merespon dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju perpustakaan. Henry adalah teman Kris. Benar- benar hanya teman, bukan sahabat ataupun teman dekat. Hanya teman.

"Kau mengambil mata kuliah statistika? Aku boleh meminjam laporanmu?"

Kris hanya mengangguk pelan, sebagai jawaban.

"Hey, aku ini bicara menggunakan suara—jawab dengan suara juga." Dengus Henry.

"Ya." jawaban singkat itulah yang didapat kemudian. Henry yang sudah tahu tipikal Kris hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Sejak Kris pindah dari China ke Canada, pemuda tampan itu memang tidak pernah tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Bibir indah Kris hanya akan terbuka untuk berbicara hal yang penting saja.

Apalagi—kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.. atau tepatnya saat Kris sampai di Canada. Kejadian mengerikan yang membuat keluarga besar Kris nyaris berkabung.

"Ada ajakan dari Agnes untuk kepestanya nanti malam. Kau mau ikut?" Henry menyenggol lengan Kris sembari tersenyum aneh.

"Tidak."

"Astaga, Kris. Kau tidak mau ikut? Agnes itu _**Queen of McGill University**_ dan kabarnya dia sedikit penasaran denganmu! Kau tahu? Kau sang—"

"Aku bilang tidak."

"Dasar mesin!" Henry mencibir pada Kris kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kris masuk kedalam perpustakaan terlebih dahulu. Kris masih saja tidak merespon apapun. Ia hanya berjalan lurus kemudian masuk kedalam perpustakaan.

Kris... sosok itu dikenal dingin dan tidak tersentuh. Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan sikap acuh tak acuh yang dimiliki pemuda tampan tersebut? Semua orang di Universitas itu bahkan memberi Kris julukan '_**Machine'**_ tentu bukan tanpa sebab. Kris tidak pernah berekspresi, wajahnya tenang dan dingin, apa yang ia lakukan selalu sempurna dan ia tidak banyak bicara jika bukan untuk hal yang penting.

Dia penuh misteri.

Tertutup.

Kris tidak pernah tertarik pada apapun sejak hidupnya kehilangan cahaya. Yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan selama ini, ia tidak pernah bisa melihat apapun selain menutup diri dikegelapan. Kadang Kris seperti orang linglung yang tidak tentu arah. Ia sering melamun namun tetap saja Kris orang yang tanpa celah.

Kris kemudian mengambil beberapa buku lalu duduk disalah satu bangku. Buku yang ia ambil saat ini sangat tebal dan—Kris memang menyukai buku tebal. Karena akan memakan waktu lama untuk membacanya. Jika seperti itu, Kris akan lupa dengan segalanya. Itulah cara ia melarikan diri selama ini.

Ia mencoba untuk melupakan.

Ia mencoba untuk lebih menikmati hidupnya.

Ia berusaha—tapi, hatinya menolak untuk melakukan semua itu.

Karena dihatinya... _**orang itu**_ masih sangat kuat.

Orang itu—

_Siapa?_

_**Deg**_

Dada Kris selalu berdenyut sakit ketika mengingat kembali sosok indah itu. Sosok yang masih sangat jelas tergambar dipikirannya. Sosok pemuda dengan sinar yang lebih terang dari mentari manapun. Tapi sinarnya tidak menyakitkan mata, tidak seperti sinar matahari.. sinar orang itu lembut dan menyenangkan.

Setiap Kris mengingat orang itu... dadanya berdebar. Kris bisa merasakan jantungnya ketika ia mengingat pesona dan keberadaan orang itu. Hanya dengan cara inilah Kris ingat bahwa ia adalah _manusia_. Karena pada saat itu Kris bisa merasakan jantungnya, disaat itu Kris yakin ia masih hidup sebagai manusia.

Tanpa diduga, Kris tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia berbisik pada diri sendiri. "..Apa kabarmu disana... _anak panda_?"

_._

_._

_._

_Aku merindukanmu._

_._

_._

_._

Tao terjaga dari tidur, ia mengusap matanya pelan. Masih pukul 2 pagi dini hari namun kenapa ia bisa terbangun? Tao melirik Chanyeol yang tertidur nyenyak disampinganya. Tao tersenyum tipis kemudian memperbaiki selimut Chanyeol. Ia sangat menyayangi Chanyeol, sangat. Apapun akan Tao lakukan agar Chanyeol bahagia. Melihat nyenyaknya tidur Chanyeol, Tao merasa tenang.

Pemuda panda itu kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar mereka. Awalnya Tao terdiam ditempat, lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Entah mengapa ia ingin membuat coklat hangat, dengan terampil ia menuang air hangat kedalam _mug_ dan menyedu bubuk coklat yang sudah ada didalam _mug_ tersebut. Senyuman tipis mengingatkan Tao pada satu kenangan—

.

"_Mau?" Wufan menawarkan coklat hangatnya, berbasa- basi._

_Tao mengangguk polos. Wufan tersenyum manis, menggunakan sendok mungil berwarna strawberry dengan ujung sendok berbentuk kepala kelinci –sendok milik Tao tentunya- Wufan mengaduk cairan coklat didalam mug panda tersebut._

.

Tao duduk disalah satu bangku dimeja makan. Ia aduk coklat hangat itu dengan perlahan, mata kosong Tao memantulkan kenangan yang ia ingat kembali.

.

"_Ini untukmu. Aku bisa membuatnya lag—"_

"_Sama- sama saja." Tao langsung memegang lengan Wufan yang akan bangkit. Tatapan mata mereka bertabrakan beberapa saat. "Aku ingin meminumnya bersamamu. Kau mau?"_

.

Tangan Tao berhenti mengaduk cairan kental yang ada didalam _mug_ tersebut. Ia menggeleng pelan, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Seharusnya ia melupakan segala kenangan yang menyangkut pada orang itu. Tao memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, tiba- tiba ia merasa dingin. Tao mulai menyalahkan Baekhyun, pasti gara- gara omongan Baekhyun tadi siang—maka Tao jadi berpikiran yang aneh- aneh. Tapi...

.

"_**...Jangan terlalu lama bersembunyi. Itu tidak akan membantumu untuk melupakan orang itu."—**_

.

..bukankah itu benar?

Tao merasa tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia menahan sesuatu yang amat kuat menghantam hatinya. Mata Tao yang tadinya terlihat kosong mulai terisi oleh dinding air yang sangat tebal.

Mengapa ia selalu seperti ini?

Jika ia sendirian... pikirannya akan selalu fokus pada seseorang. Karena itu ia tidak pernah tahan jika ia sendirian, karena dirinya yang ia tahan selalu ingin menampakkan diri. Dirinya yang sebenarnya, yang hancur dan rapuh... akan selalu muncul. Karena ia tidak bisa berpura- pura pada dirinya sendiri.

.

"Ugh..." Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan isakan dan luapan yang bisa membuatnya terlihat lemah. Tao melipat tangannya diatas meja kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Disaat itulah—

Tao akan pecah.

Ia akan menangis tanpa suara. Dia akan selalu menangis sendirian tanpa suara. Ia akan melepas semua suara dan jeritan pilu itu didalam hatinya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis sendirian seperti ini. Hanya dengan mengingat wajah Wufan yang sedang tersenyum... emosi Tao bisa tak terkontrol.

Bagaimana tidak... Ia dan Wufan berpisah dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak melegakan. Tao tidak pernah menyangka Wufan akan meninggalkan China setelahnya. Jika saja ia tahu, ia ingin minta maaf pada Wufan dengan benar. Bukan dengan sepucuk surat yang menyakitkan seperti itu. Tao tahu, ia terlalu egois untuk tetap berharap Wufan ada disisinya walau ia memilih Chanyeol.

Tetapi—apa yang bisa Tao harapkan selain hal itu?

Kenyataan yang kini Tao hadapi jauh lebih buruk dari prasangkanya. Ia sadar bahwa perasaannya pada Chanyeol hanyalah keprihatinan belaka, yang ia berikan pada Chanyeol hanyalah rasa peduli dan kasih sayang yang wajar—karena Tao menganggap Chanyeol sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Ia tidak bisa memandang Chanyeol sebagai seorang kekasih.

Dan—Tao menjerit minta dibebaskan. Ia mencoba untuk melepas ikatan kuat yang kini membelenggunya, hanya saja—Tao tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak mau menyakiti Chanyeol, namun... semakin hari Tao semakin tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu mana yang seharusnya ia lakukan untuk Chanyeol dan mana yang harus ia lakukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

_**.**_

"_**Kekasih itu adalah orang yang akan membuatmu merasa nyaman, orang yang kau cintai dari hatimu dan orang yang bisa membuatmu menjadi diri sendiri."**__**—**_

_**.**_

Tao kembali teringat dengan ucapan Chanyeol beberapa tahun lalu. Penjelasan Chanyeol tentang sepasang kekasih. Penjelasan yang indah—tetapi, Tao sama sekali tidak merasa ucapan itu melambangkan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Mereka sepasang kekasih... namun, mengapa hanya Chanyeol yang bahagia?

Benar.. Tao memang mengusahakan segalanya untuk Chanyeol. Mencoba selalu menuruti apapun yang Chanyeol inginkan. Tao tidak pernah menolak karena ia takut memicu pertengkaran. Ia yang mengadaptasikan dirinya atas semua keinginan Chanyeol. Tao selalu mengalah.

Karena itu—Hubungan Chanyeol dan Tao tidak pernah terlihat cacat.

Tetapi... akankah selamanya bisa seperti itu?

.

"..Aku... aku tidak tahan lagi—_hiks_... tolong aku..._hiks_..

.

_...Wufan.." _

.

.

.

_**Sampaikan suaraku.. Tuhan.**_

.

.

.

"Oh, God! What's happen!" Henry terkejut melihat wajah Kris saat ini. Keduanya yang sedang berjalan dikoridor Gedung Universitas dari perpustakaan menuju kelas mereka, langsung terhenti. Kris membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

_Apa yang terjadi—_

_Tes_

_Tes_

Kris mengusap pipinya dengan cepat, air mata memang membasahi pipinya. Saat Kris mengerjapkan mata dingin itu, beberapa bulir air mata kembali berjatuhan. Ia tatap telapak tangannya yang kini tertitik beberapa air mata. Kris tidak tahu mengapa bisa tiba- tiba matanya mengeluarkan air mata seperti ini?

"Kau menangis! Kau baik- baik saja?" Henry tentu saja khawatir.

_Deg_

Dada Kris tiba- tiba terasa berat. Ia nyaris terhuyung, beruntung Henry menahan tubuh Kris dan membawa pemuda tampan itu duduk disalah satu kursi besi terdekat. Kris nampak memucat, air mata memang sudah tidak nampak mengalir lagi dari mata dingin Kris... namun—perasaan sesak itu mengingatkan Kris pada seseorang.

"...dia—dia menangis."

Henry bersumpah, baru kali ini ia mendengar suara tegas dan dingin Kris berubah lirih.

"Si—siapa?" tanya Henry takut- takut.

Kris diam. Ia pandangi telapak tangannya yang masih basah karena air matanya tadi. Lalu pemuda tampan itu mengepalkan tangannya kemudian mencium buku- buku jemarinya. Ia metutup mata sejenak, meresapi apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Hatinya bergejolak marah.. karena ia tidak ada disana ketika _**orang itu**_ menangis. Kris memang tidak percaya dengan hal- hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Tapi—

Kris percaya—ikatan batinnya dengan _**orang itu**_ sangat kuat.

.

"...Berhentilah menangis...

_._

_...berhentilah menangis..."_

.

.

.

.

.

**DEG**

Tao menghentikan tangisannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya kemudian melihat sekitarnya. Tidak ada siapapun disana selain dirinya. Malam masih saja sesunyi biasa. Namun, mengapa... ia seperti mendengar suara Wufan yang mengatakan agar Tao berhenti menangis.

"..Wu..Fan..." bisik Tao samar. "Mustahil..."

Pemuda panda itu kemudian menggenggam liontin kalung yang ia pakai dengan erat. Tao tersenyum tipis, kali ini senyuman tulus dari dalam hatinya. Ia kemudian mencium liontin mungil sebesar kuku tersebut, memejamkan matanya. Menghayati. Liontin itu—_anting_ yang diberikan oleh Wufan dahulu.

"...terima kasih." Tao bergumam pelan.

.

.

.

_Jangan katakan bahwa aku melarikan diri_

_Aku akan selalu menginginkanmu_

_Tetapi aku bukan batu karang— Yang selalu kuat jika diterpa gelombang... _

_Aku tidak sekuat itu_

_Kini—_

_Yang bisa kulakukan adalah menunggumu_.

.

.

.

_**Continue or End ?**_

.

.

Maaf, kalau sequel ini bakal jauh dari apa yang dharapkan. Awalnya Cuma mau buat satu chapter tapi jadi keterusan T_T

Kalau membosankan, saya minta maaf. Selesai membaca jika berkenan tinggalkan kesan dan pesannya lewat review karena saya hanya amatiran dan tentu saja butuh masukan QAQ

Oh ya, **CONNECTED** ini bakal **jauh berbeda** dari **Yongyuang Bulikai Wo** karena bakal terfokus pada Kris-Tao dan juga ada penambahan tokoh baru. Jadi, kalau mau lanjut membaca ataupun tidak saya serahkan pada reader sekalian.

Terima kasih.

.

**Barbie Huang.**


	3. PART 2

CONNECTED

**Wu Yifan – Huang Zitao**

**Cast** : Wu Yi Fan / Kris – Huang Zitao / Tao – Park Chanyeol / Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun / Baekhyun

**Other** : Lu Han

**Genre** : Drama , Romance, Triangle Love , School Life

**Warning** : YAOI / BL / Boys Love

.

.

.

_Aku kehilangan pegangan_

_Aku tidak tahu harus mempercayai siapa?_

_Keinginan atau keadaan?_

_Semuanya membuatku muak—_

_._

_._

_._

**CONNECTED **

**Yongyuan Bulikai Wo SEQUEL **

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju apartemen Tao dan Chanyeol, pukul 10 pagi saat ini. Pemuda cantik yang menggunakan kaos putih lengan pendek dan celana _jeans_ pendek selutut lalu menaiki tangga gedung apartemen tersebut. Apartemen Tao dan Chanyeol memang terletak dilantai dua gedung itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang!" teriak Chanyeol senang saat melihat Baekhyun datang dengan beberapa kotak makanan.

"Mengapa Tao bisa sakit?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa basi pada adik tirinya tersebut.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia tertidur didapur tadi malam. Saat aku bangun ia tidak ada disampingku dan aku menemukannya tertidur dimeja makan."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan menuju kamar Tao dan Chanyeol, ia melihat sosok pemuda yang bisa dibilang kurus itu berbaring diatas ranjang dengan kain kompres tertempel dikeningnya. Baekhyun mendekati ranjang tersebut lalu duduk ditepinya. Ia sentuh leher Tao, memang panas. Bagaimana anak sekuat Zi Tao bisa sakit seperti ini? _Tidak—Zi Tao bukanlah anak sekuat dulu_. Itulah yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

"Aku akan membeli obat diapotek terdekat. Bisakah kau menjaga Tao?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum manis lalu mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut. Perlakuan Chanyeol tentu saja membuat wajah Baekhyun merona, pemuda cantik itu mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Tao. Malu jika Chanyeol melihat rona diwajah cantiknya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Chanyeol keluar dari kamar itu dan beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup dari arah luar ruangan. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun tidak berteriak karena terlalu girang. Chanyeol memang sudah memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sangat baik dan lembut. Chanyeol adalah pemuda yang penyayang pada kenyataan.

"Baekhyun?"

Suara parau Tao menghentak lamunan Baekhyun. "Ta—Tao? Kau terbangun? Istirahat saja—oh, apa kau memerlukan sesuatu? Apa yang kau inginkan? Ak—"

"Tenang." Tao tersenyum manis melihat tingkah panik Baekhyun. "...Aku memang tidak tidur, hanya berbaring sembari memejamkan mata."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu mengusap rambut Tao yang agak basah karena terkena kain basah yang tertempel dikeningnya. Keadaan Tao memang sangat kusut. "Kenapa kau bisa sakit? Mengapa kau tertidur dimeja makan?"

Tao yang tadi terlentang lalu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun, Tao memindahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Baekhyun. Apa yang bisa pemuda cantik itu lakukan selain membenarkan letak kain basah yang ada dikening Tao lalu mengusap rambut pirang pemuda panda tersebut. Tao memejamkan matanya, nyaman sekali ketika Baekhyun mengusap rambutnya seperti itu. Tao jadi merindukan ibunya di Qingdao.

"Ingin cerita?" tanya Baekhyun tidak dengan paksaan.

"...Aku terbangun tadi malam.. tepatnya tengah malam. Aku tidak tahu mengapa—hanya saja, seperti ada yang memanggilku," Tao diam sejenak. "...Lalu, aku membuat coklat hangat didapur—tetapi.. kesunyian malam membawaku mengingatnya. Hingga aku... menangis."

Baekhyun terus mengusap rambut Tao sembari mendengar suara lembut pemuda panda itu berkisah. Bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan bagi Baekhyun jika Tao menangis sendirian. Tao selalu seperti itu sejak Wufan pergi.

"Dan... anehnya, ketika aku menangis—aku mendengar suaranya... mengatakan agar aku berhenti menangis.. aku mendengarnya...tapi... Kenapa bisa—"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu jawabannya, Tao. Hanya kau yang tahu."

Tao menghela nafas panjang, kembali menutup mata lelahnya. "...Aku tidak boleh terus terkekang oleh masa lalu, Baekhyun. Aku memiliki Chanyeol saat ini dan aku akan teru—"

"Ucapan itu hanya penguat, bukan? Kau berusaha mencintai Chanyeol."

Tao berusaha untuk duduk, Baekhyun dengan sigap membantu Tao untuk duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Wajah Tao sangat pucat, Baekhyun jadi tidak tega. Kain basah yang tadinya tertempel dikening Tao sudah Baekhyun singkirkan, mata Tao terlihat sangat kelelahan. Sayu tanpa semangat.

_**.**_

_**Bukankah seharusnya mata itu yang ia tampakkan sejak awal?**_

.

"Tao berhentilah..." Baekhyun mengusap wajah Tao dengan lembut. "Kumohon, berhentilah. Kau memaksakan segalanya—kau.. kau sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Aku tahu, kau sudah tidak sanggup lagi."

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Tao hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "..sudahlah, Baekhyun."

"Kau bukan malaikat ! "

_Deg_

Tao hanya menunduk, ia tidak berani melihat wajah Baekhyun saat ini. Pemuda cantik itu ingin sekali menyadarkan Tao, bahwa apa yang selama ini ia jalani bukanlah hal yang benar. Terus berbohong, terus menekan perasaan sendiri, terus memamerkan kepalsuan... bukan kebahagiaan palsu seperti ini yang ingin Baekhyun lihat!

"Kau manusia, Tao! Kau memiliki batasan... dan kau sudah sampai dibatas maksimal untuk menahan segalanya! Berhentilah!"

"Baekhyun—"

"Chanyeol sudah cukup dewasa untuk menerima keputusanmu! Kau sudah berusaha.. kalian sudah berusaha—jadi, berhentilah memaksakan segalanya! Ini tidak benar!" Suara Baekhyun tegas tanpa keraguan.

"Aku tidak bisa—Chanyeol membutuhkanku!" Tao masih saja bersikeras. "..Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana ketergantungan Chanyeol padaku dan tidak masalah bagiku untuk terus seperti ini."

"Tubuhmu bahkan menolaknya! Lihat—sekarang kau sakit!"

"Ini karena aku tertidur didapur!"

"Oh Tuhan, jangan mengelak lagi! Aku yang melihatmu, aku yang melihatmu semakin kurus dari hari kehari, aku yang melihat perubahanmu yang dahulu nampak murni kini penuh dengan kepalsuan, aku yang melihat perubahan matamu—kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini!" Baekhyun memegang erat tangan Tao. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Tao seperti ini terus. Biarkan saja ia dianggap terlalu ikut campur.

"Baekhyun, kumohon... Aku baik- baik saja."

"Kalau kau menyayangi Chanyeol—hentikan ini."

_Deg_

Tao bisa merasakan nafasnya tercekat, ucapan Baekhyun sungguh membuatnya semakin tersudut. Akan tetapi, semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar. Tao benar- benar bersyukur bisa mendapatkan teman baik seperti Baekhyun. Bisa dikatakan bahwa hanya Baekhyun-lah yang sadar akan kegelisahan hati Tao selama ini.

"Pikirkanlah, Tao." Baekhyun mengusap rambut pemuda panda itu sebelum berdiri dan keluar dari kamar. Tao hanya menghela nafas panjang, ia peluk lututnya kemudian meletakkan pipi tirusnya disalah satu sisi. Tao mengerjapkan mata pelan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

_**.**_

_**-"Kau manusia, Tao! Kau memiliki batasan... dan kau sudah sampai dibatas maksimal untuk menahan segalanya! Berhentilah!"—**_

_**.**_

Tao menutup matanya sejenak. Meresapi kata- kata Baekhyun dengan hatinya, memicu setetes air mata turun dari mata lelah Tao. Nafas Tao pun terasa panas, ia memang sedang tidak sehat dan seharusnya ia tidak menangis seperti ini jika ia tidak mau demamnya semakin parah.

.

"...Wufan—dunia terasa kejam sejak kau tidak ada disisiku."

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menaiki tangga gedung apartemen tersebut, ditangan kanannya ada sebungkus obat penurun panas dan vitamin untuk Tao. Setelah sampai didepan pintu apartemen itu, Chanyeol langsung masuk kedalam. Diluar panas sekali, karena itu saat memasuki apartemen mereka yang menggunakan pendingin ruangan, Chanyeol langsung tersenyum senang.

Tetapi, ia malah melihat Baekhyun tengah duduk diruang tengah sembari menonton televisi. Bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun menjaga Tao dikamarnya?

"Kau sudah pulang?" sapa Baekhyun seperti biasa.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Mengapa kau disini? Seharusnya kau berada dikamar untuk menjaga Tao."

"Ya Tuhan, Park Chanyeol—kau berlebihan sekali, aku hanya duduk sembari menonton televisi disini. Bahkan dari ini aku bisa melihat Tao yang berbaring diranjang!" tunjuk Baekhyun kearah kamar Chanyeol dan Tao. Memang benar, letak ruang tengah itu tepat berada didepan pintu kamar mereka, Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan.

"Hehehe~" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya lalu masuk kedalam kamar. Baekhyun hanya diam dan kembali menatap televisi, berpura- pura menonton. Padahal ekor matanya melirik kedalam kamar.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat Tao yang kini tengah berbaring diatas ranjang, pemuda panda itu tidur dengan memiringkan tubuhnya kesebelah kanan. Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah manis Tao. Perlahan pemuda tampan itu duduk ditepi ranjang, menyebabkan mata lelah Tao terbuka karena henyakan kasur.

"Maaf.. aku membangunkanmu?" Chanyeol menyentuh leher Tao, sepertinya tubuh Tao bertambah panas.

"Tidak.." jawab Tao kemudian memegang tangan Chanyeol dengan sayang. Rasanya nyaman ketika suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu panas menyentuh kulit panas Tao.

"Aku akan membantumu minum obat. Kau bisa duduk?" tanya Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao. Sungguh, ia tidak tega melihat Tao lemah seperti ini. Mata Tao merah dan itu membuat Chanyeol ingin mengutuk dirinya. Mengapa ia tidak sadar Tao pergi dari sisinya tadi malam? Mengapa Tao tertidur didapur? Banyak sekali pertanyaan bergulir dibenak Chanyeol—namun, ia lebih memilih diam. Keadaan Tao jauh lebih penting daripada rasa ingin tahunya.

Tao memegang pundak Chanyeol ketika ia berusaha duduk, Chanyeol dengan cekatan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dan merebahkan tubuh Tao ketubuhnya sendiri. Kepala Tao terkulai pada potongan leher Chanyeol. Dengan kesabaran, Chanyeol membantu Tao minum obat perlahan- lahan. Beberapa kali Tao terbatuk, Chanyeol mengusap punggung pemuda manis itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Ha?" Tao menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melirik pemuda tampan yang kini memeluk tubuhnya. "Chanyeol... Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Aku sakit karena aku ceroboh... orang bodoh seperti apa yang tertidur didapur.. haha.."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, Tao tetap saja Tao. Pemuda manis itu tetap saja berusaha terlihat baik- baik saja dengan kondisi tubuh yang sakit seperti ini. Itu semua agar Chanyeol tidak khawatir padanya.

"Aku—tidak bisa menjagamu... maaf..."

Tao membalas pelukan Chanyeol, ia pejamkan matanya. Rasanya memang nyaman berada didalam pelukan seseorang ketika sedang sakit seperti ini. "Aku memaafkanmu."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan lalu mengecup puncak kepala Tao dengan sayang. Ia membantu Tao untuk kembali berbaring diatas ranjang. Mata mereka bertatapan, Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencapai wajah Tao. Mereka berciuman dibibir, hanya sentuhan sayang.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang untukmu."

Tao mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak mau meninggalkan Tao sendirian, namun Tao harus makan. Chanyeol bangkit dan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Kali ini ia menutup pintu kamar, agar Tao lebih nyaman beristirahat.

.

.

"Tao sudah minum obat?" tanya Baekhyun begitu melihat Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju dapur.

"Sudah..Hmm, makanan yang kau bawa sudah dihangatkan? Untuk makan siang nanti."

"Belum... Aku bantu menghangatkan." Ujar Baekhyun sembari memindahkan makanan yang ia bawa kedalam panci untuk dipanaskan lagi. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membantu Baekhyun dengan mengambil beberapa peralatan makan. Pemuda tampan itu agak terlihat aneh dimata Baekhyun. Pasalnya— sikap Chanyeol sedikit berubah. Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang tadinya agak ceria tiba- tiba mengelam.

"Tao hanya demam biasa... Jangan khawatir." Baekhyun memegang pundak Chanyeol. Mencoba menenangkan saudara tirinya itu. Hanya senyuman tipis yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun. Akhirnya kedua pemuda itu lebih menginginkan keheningan. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing- masing.

.

.

.

_**Ingatlah**_

_**Luka terdalam itu berasal dari apa yang kau cintai**_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tapi... semuanya sudah terjadi.. aku lebih memilih Chanyeol—karena ia membutuhkanku. Karena Wufan bisa hidup tanpa aku dan dia berhak mendapat cinta yang lebih tulus... aku hanya bisa membagi hatiku. Aku—aku melepas...Wufan... hiks.. aku melepasnya, Baekhyun... hiks.."_

_Chanyeol terduduk, kakinya melemah ketika ia mendengar segalanya. Suara lirih Tao yang ia dengar barusan adalah pernyataan telak tentang hati Tao yang sebenarnya. Sangat jelas, selama ini siaapa yang Tao sukai.. siapa yang Tao cintai.. siapa yang Tao perhatikan lebih dari sahabat—_

_Bukan Chanyeol._

_Pemuda itu terduduk ditempatnya. Mata Chanyeol masih terbelalak, menahan hatinya yang kini sakit luar biasa. Apa yang kini bisa dia lakukan setelah mendengar ucapan jujur dari Tao? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan agar Tao berhenti menangis saat ini?_

_Apa?_

_Siapkah ia... melepas Tao jika seperti ini kenyataannya?_

_Siapkah?_

_Tap_

_Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun, pemuda cantik itu keluar dari kamar mandi namun terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol ada disana. Mereka berdua bertatapan, Baekhyun memucat dan ia masih menangis. Nafas Baekhyun yang tidak terkendali memecah keheningan disana. Tidak ada ucapan yang tertutur hingga Baekhyun kembali berlari menuju kamar Tao meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terduduk diam._

_Chanyeol mulai tidak bisa memusatkan konsentrasinya. Nafasnya ikut tersedat dan ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini jika ia tidak mengontrol emosinya. Mati- matian Chanyeol mengendalikan rasa takut. Rasa takut akan kehilangan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan. _

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Baekhyun yang berlari dari kamar Tao sembari membawa handuk bersih tidak menyadari ekspresi wajah Chanyeol saat itu. Baekhyun melewati Chanyeol begitu saja dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Prioritas utama Baekhyun saat ini adalah Tao. Bagaimanapun keadaan pemuda manis itu jauh dari kata baik dan ia bisa gila jika dibiarkan begitu saja. _

_Sebelum Baekhyun membawa Tao keluar dari kamar mandi, Chanyeol sudah pergi dari sana. Ia berlari dengan langkah terseok- seok, nyaris terjatuh saat memanjat pagar pembatas halaman belakang antara rumah mereka. Luka di tangannya tidak ia hiraukan ketika mendarat dengan kasar ditanah. Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya melalui jendela seperti biasa. _

_Bruk_

_Lalu rubuh._

"_Haaa... haahh... haahhh..." Chanyeol rubuh sebelum ia sampai ditempat tidurnya. Mata Chanyeol masih terbelalak. Masih sangat jelas ingatannya tentang perkataan Tao tadi. Seandainya ia tuli, ia tidak perlu mendengarkan pengakuan Tao. Seandainya ia bisa lebih kuat dan tidak perlu takut akan rasa kehilangan. _

_Seandainya Chanyeol bisa hidup tanpa Tao._

_Seandainya perasaan Chanyeol tidak sedalam ini pada Tao._

_Seandainya ia bisa—_

_Chanyeol tahu sejak awal jika Tao menyukai Wufan. Ia membuat kesepakatan dengan Wufan juga karena ia tahu bahwa Tao dan Wufan saling menyukai. Chanyeol hanya takut kehilangan Tao waktu itu hingga ia pikir dengan cara itulah ia bisa memisahkan Wufan dan Tao. Chanyeol memang selalu membohongi diri sendiri dengan mengatakan Tao pasti akan lupa dengan perasaannya pada Wufan lama kelamaan—_

_Namun—__**Cinta bukan perasaan sesaat.**_

"_Ugh... haaahhh... haahhh.. aahhh..." Chanyeol memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia tidak ingin menangis karena ia sudah cukup terlihat lemah untuk saat ini. Ia terus berusaha untuk mengontrol semua rasa takut. Ia benci jika penyakit anehnya ini kambuh, ia benci dikasihani! _

"_Tao—Haahhh... Tao..." bisik Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat- erat.. Berusaha mengingat kenangan indahnya dengan Tao. Mencoba mengingat manisnya ciuman pertama mereka, mencoba mengingat saat Tao memeluknya dan tertawa. Tao yang bersinar—_

_Tao yang indah._

_._

"_**Aku menyayangi Chanyeol..**__._

_._

_Chanyeol berusaha!_

_._

_**...dan aku ingin melindungi Chanyeol."—**_

_._

_Nafas Chanyeol berangsur- angsur mulai teratur, getaran ditubuhnya tidak semengerikan tadi. Tao berputar- putar didalam otaknya, sosok Tao menguasai pikirannya. Dan itu membuat hatinya nyaman. Itu membuatnya merasa diinginkan, tidak sendirian. _

"_Tidak—aku.. tidak mau kehilanganmu." Bisik Chanyeol lirih. "..tidak masalah kau membohongiku.. asal kau tetap bersamaku."_

_._

_._

_._

_**Itulah yang kau pilih**_

_**Lebih baik dibohongi daripada melepas**_

_**Bodoh**_

_._

_._

_._

"Chanyeol—"

Baekhyun memegang pundak Chanyeol saat pemuda tampan itu terduduk lemah dikursi meja makan. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol pasti memikirkan sesuatu tentang Tao. Baekhyun sangat peka dan saat Chanyeol terpuruk... Baekhyun langsung bisa merasakannya. Entah ikatan persaudaraan atau—

"...Baekhyun... Tao melemah. Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil. Dia tidak akan mudah sakit hanya karena tidur tidak menggunakan selimut. Fisiknya kuat bahkan yang paling kuat diantara kami." Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "..tapi... mengapa ia malah jadi seperti ini? Apakah aku tidak bisa menjaganya?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan kemudian duduk disamping Chanyeol. pemuda cantik itu kemudian mengusap punggung telapak tangan Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkan pemuda tampan yang tengah murung. "Kalau kau merasa seperti itu. Maka untuk selanjutnya jangan biarkan Tao sakit seperti ini lagi. Kau harus menjaganya dengan benar. Okay?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, memandang wajah cantik Baekhyun amat menyenangkan. Baekhyun memang cantik, Chanyeol mengakui hal itu. Namun tetap saja dimata Chanyeol, Tao-lah yang paling cantik dan manis untuk saat ini.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun." Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dengan erat. "Maaf jika dahulu aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk. Kini—kalau kau tidak ada... aku tidak tahu harus membaginya dengan siapa."

"Aku saudaramu. Jangan lupakan tentang hal itu."

_Grep_

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Membuat pemuda cantik itu terkejut bukan main. Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol memeluknya? Bermimpi tentang hal ini saja ia tidak berani tetapi kini Chanyeol benar- benar memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Bahkan membuat Baekhyun sesak dan memerah.

"..._**Gomawoyo**_**,** _**hyung**_."

DEG

Baekhyun membulatkan mata saat ia mendengar bisikan Chanyeol tepat ditelinganya. Wajah Baekhyun yang tadinya memerah tiba- tiba nampak kecewa. '-_Hyung_' ? Ah, benar. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun pasti hanyalah saudara yang ia sayangi. Status Baekhyun pasti hanyalah saudara tiri yang Chanyeol sayangi. Tidak lebih.

Tapi—Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan penuh kasih. Mata Baekhyun yang tadinya nampak layu kini kembali bersinar. Ia tidak seharusnya kecewa, seharusnya ia bersyukur karena Chanyeol sudah menyayanginya. Baekhyun menepuk- nepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol lalu berkata, "_**Cheonma, dongsaeng**_."

.

.

.

.

_._

_**Malam itu, beberapa tahun yang lalu.**_

"_Kris... My beloved grandchild..." sapaan itulah yang menyambut pemuda tinggi itu ketika kakinya menginjak __**Vancouver International Airport. **__Kris dan sang ibu mendekati sang nenek yang menjemput mereka berdua. Kakek Kris sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu dan bisa dipastikan wanita tua tersebut sangat senang atas kedatangan cucu dan anaknya di Vancouver. _

"_Are you okay, dear?" tanya sang nenek saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kris. _

_Kris mencoba tersenyum, ia tidak mau membuat neneknya ini khawatir. Ia peluk wanita tua itu kemudian menghela nafas pendek. "Yes, grandma. I am okay."_

"_Dont thinking too much. You are still young." Bisik sang nenek seperti mengerti dengan kegundahan sang cucu. Bagaimanapun perceraian orang tuanya pasti membebani pikiran Kris saat ini._

"_Thank you." _

"_Ayo, kita pulang. Yang lain sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian." Ajak sang nenek setelah melepas pelukan Kris kemudian merangkul ibu Kris dengan erat. "Kalian pasti lelah dengan semua yang terjadi belakangan ini. Kuharap, kalian bisa melupakan kenangan buruk yang terjadi di Qingdao."_

_**DEG**_

_**...kenangan buruk yang terjadi di Qingdao."—**_

_Dada Kris seakan berdeham saat itu, kenangan buruk di Qingdao? Kenangan buruk? Apakah ia pernah memiliki kenangan buruk? Tidak—ia tidak ingin melupakan kenangan apapun saat ia berada di Qingdao. Termasuk kenangan buruk walau Kris selalu menganggap segala kenangannya bersama Zi Tao adalah hal paling berharga._

_Ia tidak memiliki kenangan buruk!_

_Ia tidak—_

_._

'_**Lebih baik kau membenciku dan menganggapku kenangan terburuk didalam hidupmu.'—**_

_._

_Tidak—_

_._

_**DEG**_

_._

_Tiba- tiba saja kenangan tentang Tao bertubi- tubi menghujani otaknya. Tubuh Kris berjalan gotai mengikuti ibu dan neneknya yang sudah duluan menuju mobil, terasa berat. Langkah kaki dan deru nafasnya sulit dikendalikan. Tubuh itu bergetar hebat, ia melihat disekelilingnya. Suasana yang berbeda, kebudayaan yang berbeda, kehidupan yang berbeda, watak manusia yang berbeda. Segala berbeda._

_Kris seperti tersadar._

_**Disana tidak ada Tao. **_

_Dimana Zi Tao-nya?_

_Dunianya dan Tao sudah terpisah oleh lautan dan daratan beribu mill. _

_Ia dan Tao tidak akan bertemu lagi. Dia dan Tao sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi. Ia dan Tao tidak akan bisa bertemu walaupun ingin. Tidak ada lagi tawa indah Tao, tidak ada lagi kemanjaan Tao yang mengusiknya, tidak ada lagi—_

.

"_**..Bagiku kau tidak pernah kalah."—**_

.

"_T—Tao.."_

_._

'_**Kenyataannya aku kalah.'**_

_._

"_...Tao..."_

_Suara Kris bergetar lirih, dengan tangan dinginnya... Kris mengusak rambut pirang itu dengan kasar. Mata tajam Kris terlihat berat. Mengapa ia langsung merasa kosong disaat tahu ia dan Tao berpisah? Mengapa ia bisa memutuskan meninggalkan China tanpa berkata apapun pada Tao? Apa yang—_

"_..Mom..." Kris merasa kepalanya pusing secara aneh, apakah karena __**jetlag**__? Mata Kris memburam ketika sorotnya menangkap punggung sang ibu dan neneknya yang lumayan jauh. Kris memegang keningnya, berusaha berjalan dengan benar dan menghilangkan rasa penyesalan dan sosok Tao dari pikiran._

'_**Aku akan hidup bahagia bersama Chanyeol.**_

_**Aku akan melupakanmu dan kau juga harus melupakanku.'**_

"_Agh.." Kris tidak sadar ketika kakinya sudah melangkah keluar dari gedung bandar udara tersebut. Ia mengikiti sang ibu dan neneknya yang berjalan kearah parkiran mobil tanpa menyadari keadaan Kris dibelakang mereka. Sepertinya ibu dan nenek Kris sedang berbicara serius hingga tidak mendengar panggilan lirih Kris dibelakang mereka._

'_**Lupakan aku!'**_

"_Tidak—" Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya._

'_**Lupakan aku!'**_

"_Zi..Tao—"_

_._

_**TTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

_._

_Tubuh Kris tidak bisa melakukan respon tercepat saat ia menyadari dari arah berlawanan ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kencang. Mata lelah Kris bahkan tidak terbelalak ketika mobil itu sudah sejengkal dari tempatnya berdiri. Sedikitpun Kris tidak beranjak dari tempat tersebut, padahal ia masih bisa menghindar. Hal itu tentu saja diluar praduga sang pengendara mobil yang mengira Kris akan menyingkir. Terlambat menginjak rem—_

"_WATCH OUT!"_

'_Bunuh diri?'_

'_Mati ya?_

_Apakah aku sepasrah ini?'_

_**BRUUUAAKKKKK**_

_._

_Suara klakson memekakkan telinga bersamaan dengan suara tubrukan kasar yang membuat suasana hening malam itu gempar seketika._

'_Bahkan ketika tubuhku hancur seperti inipun—_

_Yang kuingat tetep saja dirimu...'_

"_WHAT'S HAPPENING?"_

"_CAR ACCIDENT! HELP!"_

"_IS HE OKAY?"_

_Teriakan semua orang disana menyentak kedua wanita yang sudah nyaris mendekati mobil mereka, ibu dan nenek Kris berbalik badan dan—_

_._

"_KRIS! OH GOD, KRIS!"_

_._

_Mata sayu Kris yang masih terbuka sedikit menutup saat ia melihat samar- samar sang ibu dan neneknya berlari kearahnya. Bibir pucat itu bergetar, ia bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari kepala. Rasanya sakit, namun— Kris seakan mati rasa. Apakah ia akan tenang jika pergi dari dunia ini? Memangnya apa yang bisa ia pegang, keluarganya hancur... Zi Tao tidak ada— ia merasa sebatang kara._

'_Mati?'_

_Tidak percaya ketika sang ibu mendengar bisikan lirih sang anak ketika diangkat kedalam mobil._

"_Biarkan aku mati..."—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"AAAGGGHHH!"

Teriakan Tao menyentak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih berada didapur saat itu. Kegiatan mereka memindahkan beberapa makanan kedalam piring tentu saja terhenti total. Chanyeol berlari secepat yang ia bisa, diikuti dengan Baekhyun yang sudah nampak pucat. Baru saja 10 menit mereka meninggalkan Tao untuk mengambil makanan.

"Tao!" Chanyeol langsung berhambur kearah ranjang mereka saat melihat Tao duduk tersudut diatas ranjang. Tao memeluk lututnya, ketakutan. Chanyeol bisa melihat bulir air mata yang terjatuh begitu saja. Tidak membuang waktu, Chanyeol naik keatas ranjang dan Tao langsung memeluk pemuda tampan itu saat sadar Chanyeol ada didekatnya.

"Ak—Aku takut.. aku—"

"Sttt..." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Tao dengan sayang. Tahu bahwa pemuda panda itu barangkali mimpi buruk. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan mengatakan agar mengambilkan Tao segelas air putih, Baekhyun menurut. Ia keluar dari kamar tersebut, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Tao.

"_Hiks..._ aku takut... Chan—yeol.. mengapa—aku tidak mau dia mati.."

"Tenanglah, Tao.. tidak ada yang mati.." Chanyeol terus mengusap punggung Tao dengan lembut. Getaran ditubuh Tao sungguh memilukan. Isakan Tao seperti tidak ada habisnya. Pemuda panda itu bergumam tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa mendengar gumaman itu dengan jelas.

"Tao.. sttt... Aku disini."

"..Fan.. Wu.. Fan.." suara lirih Tao seperti bom bagi Chanyeol ketika nama itu disebut oleh Tao. Getaran ditubuh Tao seakan berpindah ketubuh Chanyeol. "...aku—bermimpi... Wu..Fan... dia ingin mati.. apa yang—apa yang terjadi? mengapa—"

Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya ditubuh Tao. "Kau hanya bermimpi. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Tao mencoba menenangkan aliran nafasnya, kemudian melepas pelukannya ditubuh Chanyeol. Keringat ditubuh Tao membuat kulitnya dan Chanyeol seperti lengket. Mata mereka bertatapan, Tao masih menangis. Perlahan Chanyeol mencium bibir Tao, bermaksud menenangkan pemuda panda yang kini masih saja terisak lirih. Nafas panas Tao menyentuh kulit wajah Chanyeol, membuat pemuda tampan itu semakin candu mencium bibir Tao.

"Cha—Chanyeol.. akh—" Tao mencoba memutuskan ciuman basah tersebut. Dan Chanyeol mengikuti keinginan Tao, bibir mereka terpisah. Tao memandang mata Chanyeol kemudian kembali memeluk pemuda tampan itu. "Maaf.. apakah kau marah aku bermimpi tentang Wufan?"

Chanyeol mencium leher Tao, membuat pemuda panda itu agak terlonjak. Namun tangan Chanyeol yang menahan pinggang Tao sangat kuat. "Aku tidak marah karena hal itu... aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu ketakutan dan menangis seperti tadi."

Tao mengangguk pelan, matanya terpejam saat tangan Chanyeol mengusap punggung Tao pelan- pelan. "Chan—yeol... aku ingin berbaring lagi."

Jika sudah seperti ini, Tao bisa menebak keinginan Chanyeol. Mereka memang pernah melakukan _hubungan intim_ beberapa kali, namun saat ini Tao benar- benar sedang dalam keadaan hati yang tidak menginginkan hal tersebut. _Hahaha_, sejak kapan Tao menginginkan hubungan intim dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai? Semuanya adalah keinginan Chanyeol.

Dan—Tao tidak bisa menolak.

Keinginan Chanyeol adalah mutlak sejak mereka berpacaran, atau sejak Wufan meninggalkan China. Yang menguasai Tao sepenuhnya adalah Chanyeol. Yang melilit tubuh Tao adalah keinginan Chanyeol. Semuanya atas **keinginan Chanyeol**.

"Aku tahu kau sedang sakit. Aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukannya." Chanyeol membantu Tao untuk berbaring. Kadang Tao takut melihat mata Chanyeol ketika pemuda tampan itu menelanjangi Tao dengan tatapan.

Lihat? Perubahan sikap Chanyeol ketika Tao mengatakan nama Wufan dihadapannya? Mata Chanyeol akan berubah dingin dan itu menakutkan. Sikap Chanyeol memang tidak berubah namun mata pemuda itu akan selalu berubah dingin dan tajam setiap Tao mengingat Wufan. Entah Tao terlalu bisa dibaca, namun Chanyeol akan tahu jika Tao memikirkan Wufan tanpa diberitahu.

"Jangan ingat orang itu lagi. Dia sudah pergi." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Tao dengan lembut. "Aku tidak mau kau memikirkannya."

"Baik." Tao mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol mencium pipi Tao sebelum pemuda tampan itu keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu. Tao menghela nafas panjang lalu ia menutup mata. Tidak seperti biasanya, tubuh Tao melakukan penolakan setiap Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Tubuh Tao merinding, ia merasa mual ketika mengingat ciuman basah mereka.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun... tubuh Tao mulai melakukan penolakan. Apakah karena selama ini hatinya sudah terlalu lelah menahan?

Akan tetapi, pikiran Tao kembali terpusat pada Wufan. Apa arti mimpinya? Mengapa ia bisa bermimpi seperti itu? Tao yakin kini Wufan baik- baik saja. Tao bisa merasakannya, namun... jika memang pernah sempat terjadi tragedi seperti dimimpinya...

"Maafkan aku—aku hanya bisa berharap kau baik- baik saja."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kris memasuki kamar asramanya dengan sorot wajah yang begitu lelah. Ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang. Mengapa tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali, tidak biasanya Kris merasa seperti ini. Baru pukul 7 petang namun ia ingin langsung berbaring dan tidur. Dengan malas pemuda tampan itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi didalam kamar tersebut dan—

_Klek_

"Oh, hy! Kau sudah pulang." sapa pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut sudah menggunakan pakaian lengkap.

Kris diam tidak menjawab, ia melewati pemuda cantik itu namun sepertinya pemuda cantik itu tidak ingin melepas Kris begitu saja. Ia menahan Kris dengan memegang pergelangan tangan pemuda tampan itu dengan erat.

"Wajahmu merah. Kau baik- baik saja? Kau sakit?" tanya pemuda cantik tersebut sedikit khawatir.

Kris menyerngit kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada si cantik. "Merah?"

"Yeah."

"Jangan bercanda, Luhan. Aku tidak mungkin sakit." Kris menarik tangannya kasar lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membanting pintu sedikit keras. _**Luhan**_, hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat Kris seperti itu. Sudah kebiasaan Kris.

"Sesukamu, Kris Wu! Aku hanya tidak ingin melapor pada bibi Sandara jika kau sakit atau apalah! Dasar bodoh! Menyusahkan!" Luhan menendang pelan pintu kamar mandi dikamar mereka tersebut. Ingin rasanya menjambak rambut Kris hingga pemuda tampan itu botak.

Lagi- lagi tidak ada jawaban dari Kris. Itu membuat Luhan, _saudara sepupu Kris_, merasa muak. Kris selalu seperti ini. Luhan sudah mengenal Kris sejak kecil, hanya saja karena Luhan tinggal di Canada dan Kris tinggal di China, mereka jadi jarang bertemu. Walau saat berlibur mereka akan bertemu. Namun—Kris yang Luhan tahu adalah pemuda yang hangat dan murah senyum.

Bukan yang seperti sekarang.

Padahal ia begitu senang menerima kabar Kris akan pindah ke Canada. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, langsung menerima kabar kecelakaan yang menimpa Kris ketika Kris dan ibunya sampai di Canada. Luhan tidak lupa saat dimana ia berlari dengan ayahnya menuju kamar inap Kris dirumah sakit. Dan ketika ia melihat keadaan Kris yang dikatakan _koma_. Luhan hanya bisa menangis.

Kris _koma_ sebulan penuh.

Ia ingat bagaimana keluarganya berdoa setiap hari. Ibu Kris bahkan tidak terlihat putus asa sama sekali, melakukan apapun agar anak satu- satunya bisa kembali kepelukan. Luhan-lah yang selalu menjenguk pemuda dalam status koma tersebut, berharap Kris terjaga dan memberi sapaan hangat seperti biasa. Mereka memang dekat.

Dan.. datanglah keajaiban pada satu hari— Hari dimana Kris akhirnya melakukan pergerakan kecil tanda ia sudah bosan berada dialam bawah sadar. Kris sadar dari _koma_—namun, sebelum itu terjadi...

...Luhan dan anggota keluarga yang lain hanya mendengar bisikan kecil sebelum Kris sadar sepenuhnya.

.

"_**...Zi...Ta..o..."**_

.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Ia letakkan handuk mandinya dengan rapih ditempat gantungan lalu pemuda yang sering disangka wanita itu duduk ditepi ranjangnya yang berseberangan dengan ranjang Kris. Berbeda dengan ranjangnya yang serba _Hello Kittty_, ranjang Kris terlihat amat biasa- biasa saja. Padahal Luhan tahu bahwa Kris menyukai basket, tetapi... pemuda tampan itu seperti membuang semua masa lalunya. Bukan membuang—seperti tidak ingin menyentuh lagi.

.

"Sebenarnya... nama siapa yang kau sebut saat itu, Kris?" gumam Luhan lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

_Luhan menghela nafas pelan sebelum masuk kedalam kamar inap Kris. Pemuda tampan itu sudah 3 hari sadar dari koma. Dan kini ia sudah nampak sehat walau masih perlu penanganan medis karena hantaman yang membentur kepala Kris cukup parah. _

"_Hy." Sapa Luhan berusaha berbasa basi. Ia membawa seikat bunga mawar kemudian dengan kikuk memasukkannya kedalam vas yang terletak disamping tempat tidur Kris. Mengganti bunga yang sudah layu disana. "...Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

_Kris yang duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang tidak menjawab, hanya menatap keluar jendela yang terbuka. Luhan kembali menghela nafas, inilah yang selalu ia dapatkan sejak Kris sadarkan diri. Bukannya Luhan berkecil hati, hanya saja sikap Kris seperti ini pada seluruh anggota keluarga mereka. Termasuk ibu Kris sendiri. _

"_Kris.. Hmm... Kau masih ingat padaku, bukan? Kita memang terakhir kali bertemu 3 tahun yang lalu saat kau berlibur ke Canada. Tap—"_

"_Aku ingat. Diamlah."_

_Deg_

_Luhan terkejut saat suara dingin Kris ia dengar. Demi Tuhan, Kris bahkan tidak meliriknya saat berbicara. Apa yang terjadi pada saudaranya ini? Apa yang terjadi di China? Luhan saat itu hanya berfikir bahwa Kris sangat terguncang dengan perceraian orang tua mereka. Sebagai saudara yang baik, Luhan tentu saja memaklumi._

_Namun, Luhan sadar bahwa Kris yang ia kenal tidak akan kembali karena sorot mata kosong itu sudah menyembunyikan sosok asli Kris yang sebenarnya._

_Luhan sadar... Kris, saudara sepupu yang ia sayangi, sudah __**hilang**__._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pukul 3 siang di Beijing saat ini. Baekhyun memutuskan langsung menuju _**Tsinghua University**_ dari apartemen Chanyeol dan Tao. Memang sebenarnya ada jadwal perkuliahan Baekhyun dan Tao untuk jam setengah 4 sore itu. Baekhyun tidak mungkin membolos dan ia juga akan menyampaikan bahwa Tao akan izin hingga beberapa hari pada professor. Tao adalah anak yang cukup cerdas dan beberapa professor bahkan menyayangi Tao, maka dari itu Baekhyun rasa ia harus membantu Tao untuk menyampaikan izinnya agar Tao tidak dianggap membolos.

Kaki kurus pemuda cantik itu berjalan menuju kelasnya, Baekhyun hampir memasang _earphone_-nya jika saja tidak ada yang memanggil dari arah ruangan administrasi. Seorang wanita yang bekerja di bagian tata usaha Universitas tersebut memanggil Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun, apakah anda melihat Huang Zitao? Kami mencarinya sejak tadi pagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku. "Zi Tao tidak masuk hari ini, bu. Ia sedang sakit."

"Oh Tuhan! Semoga anak itu cepat sembuh.. Padahal ini hal sangat penting."

"Saya bisa menyampaikannya jika ibu tidak keberatan. Setelah ini saya juga akan kembali keapartemen Zi Tao untuk mengecek keadaannya." Baekhyun mencoba berbaik hati.

"Hmm..." Kemudian wanita paruh baya itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari map coklat tua yang ia genggam dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "...Ibu harap amplop ini sampai ditangan Huang Zi Tao secepatnya. Karena waktu yang ia punya tidak banyak."

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata tidak mengerti.

Wanita patuh baya itu tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih, nak."

Kemudian wanita yang bekerja dibagian tata usaha tersebut berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Masih bingung, Baekhyun memasukkan amplop itu kedalam tas sandangnya dan melangkah pergi. Kembali ia akan memasang _earphone_ untuk menutupi lubang telinganya, kegiatan itu terhenti lagi saat mata sipitnya menangkap sesuatu di mading yang tergantung dekat sana.

Baekhyun melangkah cepat dan menyimpan _earphone_ tersebut disaku celananya. Begitu ia berada tepat didepan mading jurusannya itu, mata sipit indah miliknya membesar dan tangan Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri. Terkejut.

"..Oh.. Tuhan... ini..."

.

_**Hey—Tuhan itu adil**_

_**Dan takdir memang tidak bisa dibohongi**_

_**Hanya waktu yang mempermainkan beberapa saat**_

_**Hingga saat itu akan benar- benar tiba**_

.

.

**CONTINUE**

.

Aku sangka sequel ini gak bakal terlalu banyak tanggapan T_T /AAHH MAKASIH BGT MAKASIHHH UDAH SEMPATIN KASIH REVIEW LUAR BIASA! SERIUS LOPE LOPE SAMA READER SEMUA/ Makasih buat yang mau baca dan review dan makasih juga buat yang baca tp gak review. Semuanya makasih. Aku harap sequel ini bisa disesuai dengan harapannya ya :"D

Ini mau brapa chapter aku gak tau soalnya aku kalau nulis ngalir aja kyk sungai. Huhuhu. Oh ya, banyak chantao moment ya di chapter ini, BLAME CHANTAO MOMENT ON MMA ! SIAPA SURUH CHANYEOL LGSG LARI MELUK TAO PAS SI TAO BARBIE NANGIS! SIAPAAAHHH! Yah, wktu itu saya sebel bgt sama Kris TAPI TERNYATA KRIS MALAH ELUS-ELUS PUNGGUNG TAO DARI BLKG HUHUHUHUHUHU /fancam memang yang terbaaik!/ Yah, pokoknya apapun yg terjadi saya tetep percaya sama Kris buat jagain Tao :3 /malah curhat/

Oke syipp.. See u on next chapter :3

.

**Barbie Huang**

.


	4. PART 3

**CONNECTED**

**[Yongyuan Bulikai Wo Sequel]**

**Wu Yifan – Huang Zitao**

**Cast** : Wu Yi Fan / Kris – Huang Zitao / Tao – Park Chanyeol / Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun / Baekhyun

**Other** : Lu Han

**Genre** : Drama , Romance, Triangle Love , School Life

.

**Warning** : YAOI / BL / Boys Love

.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ ! ! ! **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

.

_Aku memang tidak bisa melihatmu lagi_

_Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu lagi_

_Aku bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentangmu disana_

_Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berharap_

_Harapan selalu ada—_

_Walau kadang semuanya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan_

_Bolehkah aku berdoa... _

_meski aku sendiri tidak yakin jika kau masih menginginkanku?_

.

.

.

.

Pukul 8 malam saat ini, Tao masih beristirahat dikamar sedangkan Chanyeol tengah memindahkan bubur hangat kedalam mangkok bermotif panda kesayangan Tao. Dalam diam, Chanyeol meletakkannya keatas nampan bersamaan dengan air putih dan beberapa obat. Tidak ada keluhan yang terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol. Pemuda berwajah rupawan itu melakukan semuanya dengan senang hati. Sedari tadi, Chanyeol lah yang mengerjakan segala pekerjaan rumah yang biasanya Tao lakukan. Membersihkan apartemen dan memasak. Bahkan Chanyeol meliburkan diri dari kuliahnya, untuk menjaga Tao. Baekhyun memang mengatakan akan menginap diapartemen mereka malam ini, setidaknya Chanyeol butuh bantuan untuk mengurus Tao yang sedang sakit. Karena nampaknya Tao juga sangat senang ketika Baekhyun ada disana.

Menjaga langkah kaki, Chanyeol berjalan pelan sembari memegang nampan dan masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Hanya lampu tidur yang dihidupkan karena mata Tao terasa sakit ketika melihat sinar lampu utama yang ada dikamar mereka.

"Tao... kau harus makan." Bisik Chanyeol sembari duduk ditepi ranjang, meletakkan nampan diatas meja nakas. Tao membuka mata perlahan lalu melihat sosok Chanyeol samar- samar. Pelan, Chanyeol menambah jumlah bantal dikepala Tao agar posisi pemuda itu lebih tinggi dan ia tidak perlu duduk untuk makan. "...Panasmu sudah lumayan turun, jika kau makan banyak.. kau pasti akan cepat sembuh!"

Tao tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Matanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sangat sabar mengambil mangkok bubur lalu mengaduknya. Tangan panjang Chanyeol bergerak untuk menyuapi bubur pada Tao. Pemuda panda hanya diam memperhatikan dan mengunyah.

Chanyeol itu sangat baik.

Chanyeol itu sangat penyayang.

Chanyeol itu pemuda yang sangat berharga untuk Tao.

Chanyeol itu... _kesengsaran untuk Tao?_

Tao langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, apa yang ia pikirkan? Tao membenci dirinya yang selalu berfikir bahwa Chanyeol mulai menyiksanya. Ia benci dirinya yang seperti ini. Lihatlah, betapa baiknya Chanyeol namun mengapa—mengapa Tao tidak bisa mencintainya?

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang kebingungan melihat Tao menggelengkan kepalanya tadi. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Tao kembali menerima suapan bubur lezat buatan Chanyeol dengan lahap. Ah, perutnya memang lapar. "...thidhhhakkkh akkhhuu—"

"Sttt... jangan berbicara dengan mulut yang terisi penuh, sayang." Chanyeol menyentuh hidung Tao gemas. Kekasihnya ini memang lucu walau sedang sakit. Tao hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mengunyah. Chanyeol berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk mencium Tao saat ini.

Tao ikut tersenyum melihat Chanyeol tersenyum. Pemuda tampan itu memang sangat berharga, Tao bisa merasakan kasih sayang dimata Chanyeol kepadanya. Chanyeol sangat tulus walau kadang jika Chanyeol sudah mulai _posesif_, itu sangat menakutkan. Hanya saja... Tao selalu mencoba mensyukuri hari- hari dimana ia bersama dengan Chanyeol.

"Tao.."

"Ya?" Tao sudah menelan makanan yang ia kunyah.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan sejenak, kemudian ia tatap wajah manis Tao. Mata elok itu memang berubah, Chanyeol merasakan perubahan dari sosok Tao selama saja... Chanyeol tidak mau menerimanya. Bukankah ia memutuskan untuk terus menerima apapun yang Tao berikan?

_Termasuk kepalsuan—_

.

"Apakah kau bahagia bersamaku?"

.

**Deg**

Mata Tao melebar, jantungnya seperti dihantam dengan pukulan hingga sesak. Bibir mungil Tao yang pucat terlihat bergetar. Secepat kilat Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah memandangi mata indahnya. Chanyeol seperti mencari sesuatu disana. Berharap menemukan jawaban..

_Jawaban jujur untuk kali ini. _

"Chanyeol—aku mau minum." Tao berusaha duduk, tentu saja Chanyeol langsung membantu Tao untuk bersandar kekepala ranjang. Cepat Tao mengambil gelas berisikan air dimeja nakas, hanya saja ia tidak menyadari bagaimana hebatnya tangan itu bergetar hingga—

_**PRANG**_

Gelas itu jatuh dari tangan Tao. Chanyeol dan Tao terdiam melihat pecahan kaca dilantai. Mereka terdiam, kaku dan tidak bergerak. Mata mereka seperti tertempel pada serakan kaca dilantai yang basah.

_Aku benci ini_

Mata lelah Tao terlihat berat saat ini. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang karena Chanyeol ikut terdiam bersama dirinya. Hati Tao mulai tidak nyaman, ia tidak suka suasana hening seperti ini. Ia akan mudah sekali terbawa mengenang apa yang seharusnya tidak ia kenang.

"Chanyeol, gelasny—"

"Apakah selama ini kau menderita bersamaku?"

_**DEG**_

Tao bersumpah ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dengan mata yang masih memandangi pecahan kaca, Tao diam. Sedang Chanyeol sudah menilik pemuda panda penuh dengan sorotan yang menuntut. Emosi Tao akan lepas jika ia memandangi wajah Chanyeol. Pertanyaan menjebak macam apa itu? Memangnya apa yang Chanyeol harapkan dari jawaban Tao?

_._

_Kebohongan lagi?_

.

"..Tao, jawablah."

"Apa yang harus aku jawab jika aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan jawabannya."

Chanyeol melihat tangan Tao meremas alas ranjang, tubuh Tao terlihat bergetar dan Chanyeol merasakan bagaimana getaran itu menyiksa jantung mereka berdua. Mengapa Tao menjawab tidak tahu? Apakah maksud Tao yang sebenarnya adalah... _**tidak**_?

"Bahkan aku tidak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaanmu, Park Chanyeol."

Suara Tao terdengar sangat tertekan. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang kemudian meletakkan mangkok bubur itu diatas meja nakas kemudian berjongkok memunguti pecahan kaca. Tao masih diam diposisinya, menahan sesuatu yang ingin meledak keluar dari mata indah itu. Jujur, Tao benci menangis—apalagi didepan Chanyeol.

Tetapi, segala sesuatu yang menyangkut akan hatinya kini seperti mendesak mau keluar. Mendesak agar dibebaskan.. Tao bisa saja mengatakan 'Ya' untuk membuat Chanyeol senang...

Namun—

Keadaan kembali hening beberapa saat hingga Chanyeol melihat satu kaki turun dari ranjang. Tao kini duduk ditepi ranjang dengan satu kaki terjulur menuju pecahan kaca yang Chanyeol kumpulkan. Mata Chanyeol menelusuri kaki panjang Tao hingga mata mereka kembali bertemu. Bertatapan.

"Jika aku mengatakan aku tidak bahagia... hatimu akan hancur layaknya pecahan kaca ini... dan jika aku katakan aku bahagia... Apakah jawaban itu menjamin kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia sentuh telapak kaki Tao dengan kedua tangannya. Entah apa yang Tao maksud saat ini, padahal Chanyeol hanya menginginkan jawaban **'Ya'** atau **'Tidak'**. "...Mengapa jawabannya sangat rumit, _Princess Peach_?"

"Mengapa kau menanyakan kebahagiaanku? Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga kau merasa aku tidak bahagia bersamamu?" suara Tao nyaris berteriak,tapi hanya isakan lirih yang terucap. Tao sudah menangis.

"Kau sakit."

.

_Apa yang sesungguhnya terasa sakit?_

.

"Dan kau pikir aku tidak bahagia hanya karena aku jatuh sakit?"

.

_Kau tetap tidak mengerti._

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa Tao bisa marah hanya karena pertanyaan simpel seperti itu. Tao bahkan menjatuhkan gelas minumnya hingga pecah seperti ini. Apakah hati Tao sedang sangat _sensitive_ hingga ia menangis hanya karena pertanyaan dengan jawaban sederhana?

**Tidak—**

Tao hanya takut kepalsuannya terkuak.

Tao hanya takut jawaban jujur yang selama ini ia rasakan menghancurkan sandiwaranya dan menyakiti Chanyeol.

Tao hanya seorang pengecut yang selalu lari bersembunyi dibalik topeng kebahagiaan yang ia buat selama ini.

"Jangan tanyakan hal seperti itu lagi." Suara Tao sangat lemah.

Chanyeol melihat mata Tao, bagaikan dinding kaca itu runtuh berkali- kali. Jika mata kelam Tao sudah luluh, kesedihan yang amat pekat akan menyanggal hati Chanyeol layaknya pedang yang mengorek luka lama. Sakitnya luar biasa. Chanyeol kemudian menunduk pelan, mendekatkan wajahnya pada punggung kaki Tao yang masih ia pegang dengan kedua tangan.

Lalu—_Chanyeol mencium kaki Tao._

Membuat pemuda panda hanya bisa tertegun, melihat Chanyeol menunduk dan mencium kaki Tao dibawah serpihan gelas kaca tersebut. Tao kembali meluluhkan air mata, bibir basah Chanyeol masih menempel dipunggung kaki Tao dan—rasanya menyakitkan.

"Chanyeol.. jangan seperti ini.."

Chanyeol masih mencium punggung kaki Tao. Seakan memperlihatkan bagaimana ia tunduk pada sang kekasih. Seakan Chanyeol mempertegas perasaannya yang selama ini ia rasakan. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol tidak pernah membuang harga dirinya seperti ini jika tidak didepan Tao.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tao.."

_._

_Jangan katakan hal itu!_

_._

Tao ingin menutup telinganya, akan tetapi ia hanya menutup mata lalu tersenyum. Bibirnya bergetar, mengingat pemuda tampan yang entah mengapa tidak pernah pergi dari pikirannya. Pemuda yang selama ini menghantui Tao—pemuda yang sebenarnya memegang tempat tertinggi di hati Tao. Bayangan itu tidak pernah pudar sekalipun banyak kejadian baru yang dilalui.

.

"Aku juga... Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

_Entah untuk siapa kata- kata cinta itu terlontar._

.

.

.

.

_**Piip**_

_**Piiiippp**_

**Kris** terbangun dari tidur, alarm adalah penyebab utama terbukanya kedua belah mata indah milik si tampan. Ia usap wajahnya lalu menggerakkan tangan untuk mematikan jam _weker_ kecil diatas meja nakas. Mata tajam bak elang sudah menilik pergerakan didalam kamar, terlihat pemuda cantik yang menjadi teman sekamarnya di asrama sedang mengenakan kemeja, Luhan. Siapa lagi?

"_Morning_." sapa Luhan, sang pemuda cantik, tanpa melihat Kris sama sekali. "Aku sudah membawakan makanan untukmu dari kantin bawah kekamar. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengantri lagi."

Kris melihat kotak makanan dan sebotol air mineral yang ada diatas meja belajarnya. Terkadang Luhan memang sedikit berlebihan. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Setidaknya aku mencoba membantumu." Luhan tersenyum tipis lalu mendekati Kris yang masih berbaring. "Tadi saat kau masih tidur, aku mengecek suhu tubuhmu dan sudah tidak terlalu panas."

Mata tajam itu seperti menguliti Luhan. "Berhenti bersikap seakan aku sakit parah. Aku hanya demam biasa dan sekarang aku sudah baik- baik saja. Jangan katakan apapun pada ibu."

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. "_Cant promise that, dude!_ Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Beristirahatlah, kau membutuhkannya. Aku akan bicara pada kepala asrama agar mengirimkan kabar pada Universitas supaya kau tidak dianggap membolos."

Kali ini Kris hanya bisa mengangguk singkat, ya.. respon yang sudah lumayan untuk Luhan. Pemuda cantik itu lalu tersenyum manis dan kembali berjalan menuju meja rias miliknya, ia memang pemuda yang sangat merawat diri.

"Hmm.. Kris, sebenarnya aku tidak mau bertanya hal ini karena—sepertinya kau tidak akan suka." Luhan meletakkan sisirnya diatas meja kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajarnya untuk mengambil tas dan beberapa buku. "Tetapi.. aku sangat penasaran karena kau tidak hanya sekali menggumamkannya."

Kris mengerutkan kening, ia sedikit menggerakkan tubuh untuk melihat Luhan yang sudah siap untuk berangkat.

.

"Siapa Zi Tao?"

_._

_**DEG**_

Mata Kris yang tadinya layu nampak membulat sempurna. Luhan bersumpah ia melihat wajah Kris pucat seketika. Jujur, Luhan sangat terkejut melihat ekspresi Kris yang seperti itu. Bukan karena apa- apa, sudah dua tahun belakangan, ekspresi wajah Kris yang Luhan lihat tidak jauh dari kata datar dan dingin.

"...Ka-Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa- apa.. tapi—kau mengigaukan nama itu beberapa kali didalam tidurmu dan—"

"Luhan." sergahan dingin suara Kris membuat Luhan mengerti, Kris tidak ingin Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. Desahan nafas kecewa tak bisa Luhan tahan, pemuda cantik itu mengangguk kemudian memeluk buku yang ada digenggamannya. Ia tahu betul tipikal Kris. Memangnya alasan apa lagi ia dan Kris bisa satu kamar asrama?

"Aku pergi dulu."

Kris kembali memperbaiki posisi tidurnya, tidak mengacuhkan bunyi pintu kamar yang tertutup cukup keras karena kepergian Luhan. Ia menutup mata sejenak lalu menghela nafas pelan. Kris memang sedang demam, tadinya. Demam secara aneh... Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin malam, pemuda tampan itu nyaris terjatuh saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Beruntung Luhan cepat menangkap Kris dan membimbingnya keranjang. Setelah itu—Kris demam tinggi. Luhan nyaris menangis, baru kali ini ia lihat Kris rubuh karena sakit.

Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas panjang, meletakkan telapak tangannya dikening. Tetapi.. aneh, suhu tubuhnya sudah normal kembali. Apakah ia hanya sakit semalaman saja? Memangnya sakit bisa seperti itu? Kris terus berfikir, mengapa bisa ia sakit seperti ini? Seingat Kris, fisiknya cukup kuat.

Ia menjaga makannya, ya—_Luhan akan sangat cerewet untuk masalah ini_.

Ia selalu menjaga kesehatannya dengan tidur teratur dan minum vitamin.

Ia selalu menjaga kebersihan karena Kris memang pemuda yang cukup bersih.

Lalu—

**DEG**

Kris tiba- tiba duduk diposisinya, mata tajam itu melebar. Apakah—apakah dugaannya benar? Apakah sakit Kris kali ini juga karena... terjadi sesuatu pada—

Secepatnya Kris menggelengkan kepala, _**tidak..**_ Ia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Mengapa ia selalu mengaitkan apa yang terjadi padanya juga terjadi pada **orang itu**? Bisa saja ia memang jatuh sakit karena kecerobohannya, bukan? Kris itu manusia, wajar jika sakit. Pemuda tampan itu kembali menghela nafas, ia kemudian menyelipkan tangannya kebawah bantal. Mengambil sesuatu—

Benda tipis yang menyimpan kenangan.

_Kertas foto—_

Mata tajam Kris tiba- tiba melembut. Sorot dingin itu seakan tidak berdaya ketika merangkum sosok pemuda manis yang ada dalam potret. Bibir pucat Kris melengkungkan senyuman, tipis. Betapa rindunya ia pada sosok didalam foto tersebut. Entah berapa detik yang ia habiskan dalam kesesakan karena keberadaan sosok itu lenyap dari sisi. Entah berapa malam yang ia lewati hanya untuk berdoa kebahagiaan tiada akhir untuk sang terkasih. Entah sudah berapa desah nafas mengiringi nama itu terucap dalam hati setiap kali.

_**Huang Zi Tao—**_

Dada Kris menyentak setiap nama itu terucap, walau hanya didalam hati. Betapa hebatnya efek nama itu untuk kerja sistem tubuh Kris, karena—respon yang tubuhnya berikan seakan mengikat segalanya. Menyebabkan sesak dan berat ia rasakan. Nama itu... seperti kelemahan dan kekuatan Kris.

"...Apapun.. yang terjadi padamu disana..." bisik Kris mengusap kertas foto yang sudah lumayan lusuh karena sering kali digenggam. "..Ingatlah.. Ingatlah, Tuhan akan menjagamu. Itu permintaan abadiku."

Senyuman kembali Kris perlihatkan, lelah. "Hey... wajahmu sekarang seperti apa, ya?"

.

_Apakah kau berharap Tuhan akan berbaik hati menyampaikan pesan seperti itu?_

.

"Kau pasti membenciku... karena aku pergi.. Apakah kau merindukanku? Apa.. Apa yang kau lakukan disana... tanpa aku..."

.

_Menyedihkan sekali—_

.

"..bersama—Chanyeol?"

.

Kris merasa ia begitu bodoh, apa yang ia harapkan? Kini ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Tao disana. Ia dan ayahnya tidak pernah berhubungan lagi semenjak Kris masuk Universitas karena ia tidak lagi tinggal bersama sang ibu di Vancouver— dan lagi, hanya ayah Kris yang kenal dengan keluarga Tao. Otomatis, pengetahuan Kris tentang keadaan Tao adalah nol besar.

.

Semenjak perceraian kedua orang tuanya, Kris sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengan sang ayah. Hanya telpon beberapa kali itupun diawasi sang ibu. Pembicaraan tentu saja seputar kehidupan Kris di Canada bersama sang ibu dan keadaan sang ayah—saat Kris bertanya, _'Apakah... ayah tahu bagaimana keadaan.. Tao?'_

Jawaban yang Kris dapat hanyalah. _'Kalau kau ingin tahu, berkunjunglah ke China.'_

Dan itu membuat sang ibu marah besar. Kris masih tidak tahu apa masalah mereka hingga perceraian adalah jalan keluar untuk ayah dan ibunya. Kris hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tidak mau terlalu mencampuri urusan orang tuanya, _toh_.. apapun jawabannya perceraian itu sudah terjadi.

.

Ah, memikirkan permasalahan orang tuanya hanya akan menambah beban pikiran Kris. Pemuda itu mendesah pelan kemudian kembali fokus pada foto yang ada ditangan. Satu pertanyaan sebenarnya yang selalu Kris cari jawabannya—

.

Selalu Kris pertanyakan pada Tuhan disetiap doa terpanjat—

.

"_Kapan._.. Kapankah kita akan bertemu lagi? Aku... merindukan...mu.. _Tao_."

.

Disanalah batas itu hancur, ketika Kris membenamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal. Menyembunyikan lirihan yang ia teriakan dalam kesedihan. Apapun nama pelampiasan itu, lebih dari sekedar tangisan.

Rindu yang ia rasakan jauh lebih menyiksa dari waktu ke waktu.

_Kapan?_

Kapankah ia bisa memanggil nama itu lagi?

.

.

.

.

.

**Pukul 8 malam, Beijing.**

Baekhyun sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen Chanyeol dan Tao. Pemuda cantik itu nampak menghela nafas panjang, kemudian melirik lagi amplop yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menutup mata sejenak.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

Pemuda cantik itu nampak was-was, ia terus saja memandangi amplop ditangannya dengan gusar. Ia tidak mau memberikan amplop ini namun ia juga ingin memberikannya pada Tao. Dilema yang mengusik hati Baekhyun tentu saja tidak tanpa alasan. Karena—

_Didalam amplop ini ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk sekaligus._

_Klek_

Baekhyun nyaris terlonjak ketika pintu apartemen itu terbuka, memperlihatkan pemuda tampan yang memegang kantung plastik ditangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memegang ganggang pintu. Reflek saja Baekhyun menyembunyikan amplop itu kebalik punggung. Tersenyum kaku pada Chanyeol yang memandanginya bingung.

"Kau dari tadi berdiri didepan pintu apartemen kami?"

"Ha? Ti- Tidak, aku baru akan mengetuk namun kau sudah membuka pintu."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan keluar melewati Baekhyun. "Aku akan membuang sampah kebawah. Tolong jaga Tao sebentar."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu masuk begitu saja kedalam apartemen. Ia lirik jam dinding didekat sana, pukul 8 malam. Sepertinya Tao sudah makan malam, Baekhyun membawa beberapa jus kaleng untuk Tao sebenarnya. Ya.. Pemuda itu bisa meminumnya esok hari. Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju dapur dan memasukkan jus kalengan tersebut kedalam lemari pendingin. Sekaligus mengecek bahan makanan apa saja yang sudah tidak tersedia. Agar ia bisa membelikannya esok hari. Baekhyun memang sangat baik hati.

"Baekhyun."

"Tao?" Baekhyun melihat pemuda tinggi berwajah manis itu berjalan kearahnya. "Tao, apa yang kau lakukan? Istirahatlah dikamar!"

"Aku baik- baik saja." Tao tersenyum dengan bibir pucatnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukkan 2 kaleng jus lagi kedalam lemari pendingin. Dan, tiba- tiba Baekhyun mendengar dentingan peralatan makan. Membuat Baekhyun menutup pintu lemari pendingin dan melihat Tao sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"Kau belum makan? Aku akan menyiapkannya, kau tunggu dikamar saja." Baekhyun langsung berjalan cepat menuju tempat Tao. Bermaksud membantu pemuda panda yang nampak belum terlalu sehat.

Tao tersenyum simpul. "Aku sudah makan, Baekhyun."

"Lalu?"

"Chanyeol yang belum makan sejak tadi pagi." Tao mengambil mangkok kecil dan menuang sup hangat kedalamnya. "..Dia terlalu sibuk mengurusiku hingga ia lupa untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri."

_Deg_

Baekhyun terdiam melihat bagaimana Tao menyiapkan makanan untuk Chanyeol diatas meja makan. Walau pemuda panda itu tergopoh- gopoh, ia sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Walau ia sedang sakit, ia tetap saja mengingat Chanyeol. Memang ada ikatan tulus diantara kepura-puraan itu.

Baekhyun kagum pada keteguhan hati Tao.

.

_Dan— Chanyeol memang membutuhkan Tao._

.

Baekhyun menunduk sejenak, ia pegang erat tali tasnya kemudian menghela nafas. Apakah ia harus memberikan amplop yang berada didalam tasnya pada Tao saat ini? Apakah ia siap dengan apa yang terjadi jika ia memberikan amplop itu pada Tao? Apakah ia siap melihat Chanyeol... terpuruk?

.

_Apa jadinya Chanyeol tanpa Tao?_

.

"T—Tao?"

Suara berat pemuda tampan itu membuat Baekhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya, ternyata Chanyeol sudah berada disana. Terkejut saat melihat Tao sedang menuangkan air kedalam gelas minum. Pemuda panda itu tersenyum kemudian berjalan ketempat Chanyeol yang masih terkejut melihat Tao berada didapur, seharusnya Tao beristirahat, bukan?

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu bangun dar—"

"Aku menyiapkan makananmu, dasar _cerewet_! Aku tahu kau belum makan sedari tadi." Tao memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol tersentak bukan main. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Tao sebegitu baiknya... saat ia sedang sakitpun, ia tetap memperhatikan Chanyeol.

_Grep_

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Tao. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Tao yang hangat, senyuman tidak bisa Chanyeol sembunyikan saat ini. Tao mengusap punggung Chanyeol yang kini seperti tidak mau melepasnya walau sebentar saja. Senyuman tipis sekali, tergambar dibibir Tao. Tapi senyuman itu tulus.

Baekhyun melihat itu semua.

Dan... apakah ia akan memberikan amplop itu pada Zi Tao?

Amplop yang berisikan jalan bagi Tao untuk menggapai apa yang seharusnya ia kejar—

_._

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Merusak ini semua?'_

.

.

.

.

Niat awal pemuda cantik itu memang pergi ke Universitas-nya dan belajar dengan baik, namun setelah menyampaikan izin pada kepala asrama atas keadaan Kris—pemuda cantik itu malah pergi ke perpustakaan dan tidak masuk kuliah pagi ini. Luhan nampak sibuk dengan laptop-nya.

Bagaimana bisa ia tenang- tenang saja—

Setelah apa yang Luhan dengar dibalik pintu kamar asrama mereka.

Luhan mendengarnya.

Lincah jemari lentik yang menari diatas _keyboard_ terhenti, saat ia mengingat kembali ucapan sayub-sayub yang ia dengar dari dalam kamar. Ucapan lirih Kris.. suara lirih Kris yang baru Luhan dengar kali itu.

.

"_**Kau pasti membenciku... karena aku pergi.. Apakah kau merindukanku? Apa.. Apa yang kau lakukan disana... tanpa aku..."—**_

.

Luhan mendesah, ia begitu memikirkan saudara sepupunya itu. Bukannya Luhan memiliki perasaan lain pada Kris, Luhan hanya mencemaskan saudaranya. Mungkin memang dasarnya ia orang baik yang terlampau perduli atau karena ia bosan melihat sikap Kris yang jauh berbeda dengan Kris yang dulu.. entahlah, Luhan hanya ingin mencari tahu karena—_hey_, coba bayangkan harus hidup bersama dengan manusia mesin yang hanya bicara dengan tatapan mata saja.

Itu menyebalkan!

.

_[Lulu?]_

.

Suara dari arah laptop yang ada didepannya, menyentak Luhan. Mengerjapkan mata polos ketika ia melihat sambungan telepon lewat aplikasi _skype_ sudah tersambung.

"Aunty... Sorry to disturbing you now.." Luhan berbasa basi.

_[It's okay, honey. Ada apa? Apakah Kris melakukan hal- hal yang merepotkan?]_

"Mmm.. tidak juga. Ia—err.. ia hanya demam tadi malam.."

_[WHAT?]_

"He is fine. Dont worry, aunty."

_[A—are you sure, Lu? Iam so worry!]_

"Yes! You can trust me! You know, He's almost kicked me this morning."

_[Oh my God, Lulu... Thank you for take care my Kris.]_

"_Anythime, aunty_.. Tapi... Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

_[Yeah?]_

Luhan sedikit gugup, ia tidak ingin dianggap ikut campur. Tapi, jika ia bisa membantu Kris, Luhan akan sangat senang sekali. "Begini.. Aku bisa menjamin Kris baik- baik saja saat ini. Hanya—ketika dalam keadaan tidak sadar, Kris... acap kali menggumamkan nama seseorang. _Aunty.. did you know something?_"

Hening beberapa saat, hingga Luhan mendengar suara helaan halus dari seberang sana. _[Jadi.. dia masih seperti itu?]_

"So?"

_[...'Zi Tao'.. Apakah nama itu yang ia sebut?]_

Luhan mengangguk cepat, walau ia tahu bibi kesayangannya itu tidak akan melihat karena Luhan tidak mengaktifkan _video call_. "_Yes, that name!_ Mengapa Kris selalu menggumamkan nama itu, _aunty_?"

_[Lulu, Iam so sorry. Bibi tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu secara jelas.. karena...bibi pun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Kris dan anak itu. Yang pasti... Zi Tao adalah segalanya untuk Kris.]_

"Se-Segalanya?" Sebenarnya Luhan sulit mempercayai hal itu karena Kris yang ia lihat kini seperti tanpa rasa. "..Apakah Zi Tao itu tinggal di China?"

_[Ya.. Memangnya Kris tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu?]_

"Tidak."

Suara ibu Kris terdengar lemah kali ini. _[Jika kau ingin tahu lebih jelas, tanyakan pada Kris sendiri, nak. Bibi benar- benar tidak tahu... hmm.. Zi Tao itu anak yang penuh cahaya dan sangat menyenangkan. Hanya sekali lihat saja—kau akan langsung menyayanginya. Zi Tao anak yang hebat.]_

"Lantas.. mengapa Kris meninggalkannya?"

_[Hanya Kris yang tahu jawabannya, mengapa ia lebih memilih bibi ke Canada daripada mengikuti ayahnya Wu Zhun... Karena bibi yakin, alasan Kris mengikuti bibi ke Canada hanya untuk melarikan diri. Bukan karena ia memang ingin.]_

"Ma-Maafkan aku.. _aunty_." Luhan merasa bersalah sudah membuat bibi kesayangannya itu bersedih.

_[Tidak apa- apa, bibi tahu maksudmu baik, nak. Jangan khawatir.]_

"Terima kasih, _aunty_."

_[Lulu, bisakah bibi meminta sesuatu?]_

"Sure."

_[Bibi mohon jaga Kris. Dia anak yang rapuh.. dia hanya berpura- pura kuat. Tolong awasi dia agar dia tidak terlibat bahaya ataupun kesulitan.]_

Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Tanpa diberi tahupun Luhan akan menjaga Kris. Ibu Kris memang sangat mempercayai Luhan. "Baik."

Dan.. rasa penasaran Luhan pada orang bernama Zi Tao bertambah besar.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak saat itu, Tao lumayan sehat untuk melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. Pemuda manis itu sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol. Nampaknya Chanyeol sedang bersiap- siap. Kali ini jadwal kuliah mereka sama, hanya berbeda kelas.

Saat Tao meletakkan roti selai diatas piring, ponsel yang berada didalam sakunya berbunyi. Buru- buru Tao mengangkat telpon yang ternyata dari Baekhyun. "Selamat pagi, Baekhyun."

_-"Selamat pagi! Kau sudah mendingan?"-_

Tao tersenyum sembari menuangkan susu kedalam gelas. "Ya~ berkat bantuan Baekhyun juga aku bisa sembuh secepat ini."

_-"Syukurlah.. Berarti kau masuk hari ini, kan?"-_

"Tentu."

Hening sejenak, membuat Tao mengerutkan kening lalu meletakkan kotak susu tinggi itu diatas meja. "Baekhyun?"

_-"Tao... bisakah—mm.. aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu. Bisakah nanti kita bertemu berdua saja? Tanpa Chanyeol."-_

"Eh?"

_-"Ini penting! Ingat apa yang kukatakan—tanpa Chanyeol!"-_

"Baiklah." Tao harus memikirkan cara agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun tanpa diikuti Chanyeol. Memangnya apa yang tidak bisa Baekhyun berikan jika ada Chanyeol? Mengapa Baekhyun tidak memberikannya pada saat mereka sedang belajar dikelas nanti? Apakah Baekhyun ingin membicarakan sesuatu?

_-"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sampai nanti."-_

Baekhyun sudah mengakhiri sambungan telepon, Tao hanya menatap layar ponselnya dengan bingung. Namun, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk memanggil Chanyeol untuk sarapan bersama.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas sandangnya. Pemuda itu sedang berada didalam bus menuju Universitas pagi itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah jendela. Mengamati objek random yang berlalu karena bus tersebut melaju.

Kembali, Baekhyun menghela nafas. Apa yang ia akan lakukan nanti adalah benar. Pemuda cantik itu kali ini menatap tajam amplop yang ada ditangan kanannya. Katakan ia terlalu ikut campur hingga melihat isi didalam amplop itu dan benar saja—amplop itu memang surat pemberitahuan yang sama dengan yang tertempel dimading.

Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap apa yang ia lakukan adalah yang terbaik.

Karena Tuhan-lah yang menuliskan takdir ini.

.

.

Tao dan Chanyeol berjalan santai dikoridor gedung Universitas itu, mereka terhenti saat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah duduk disalah satu bangku besi yang berjejer di koridor. Tao langsung duduk disamping Baekhyun yang melepaskan _earphone_ saat melihat sepasang kekasih itu duduk bersamanya.

"Tumben kau tidak menungguku dikelas." Ujar Tao sembari memberikan sebuah lolipop rasa susu strawberry.

"Udara pagi itu menyehatkan, lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi untuk langsung mendekam didalam kelas. Kelas kita akan dimulai 15 menit lagi, bukan?" jawab Baekhyun seraya menerima permen lolipop dari Tao kemudian memasukkannya kedalam saku. "Terima kasih."

"Kau yang membelikan jus kaleng dilemari pendingin?"

"Hmm.. setidaknya kau butuh vitamin untuk menjaga kesehatanmu."

"Baekhyun~" Tao memeluk lengan pemuda cantik yang kini malah mengusap rambut lembut Tao. Mereka mesra sekali, dan—Chanyeol dibuat sedikit cemburu melihat bagaimana Tao bermanja- manja pada Baekhyun. Terlihat natural dan _tanpa beban_.

Tetapi, saat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah lain. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Yixing berjalan kearahnya dengan raut wajah ..err... Yang pasti jangan pernah membuat seorang Zhang Yixing marah.

"Oh, _shit_!" Carut Chanyeol seperti mengingat sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya kesalahannya. Tao dan Baekhyun tentu saja langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"PARK CHANYEOL ! 你疯了吗难道你真的要我死吗我会把你杀掉干干你疯吗难道你真的要我死吗我会把你杀掉你疯了吗难道你真的要我死吗我会把你杀掉!" Yixing berceloteh panjang lebar setelah berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol sembari berkacak pinggang. Bahasa China yang ia gunakan benar- benar cepat hingga Chanyeol yang sudah fasih sekalipun tidak mengerti apa yang Yixing katakan dengan logat anehnya itu.

"Yi-Yixing, apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang terdengar jauh dari rasa bersalah.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan hingga Yixing memarahimu seperti itu?" nampaknya Tao mengerti apa yang Yixing ucapkan baru saja. Jujur Tao sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan marah yang begitu dasyat dari orang sejenaka Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum manis pada Tao lalu melipat tangannya didada. "Zi Tao manis~ Kau tahu, kekasihmu ini sudah membolos pada hari dimana tugas analisis kami dipresentasikan! Sungguh tidak bertanggungjawab!"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya melirik Chanyeol yang hanya menggaruk kepalanya, kikuk. "Ya~ Sebenarnya Tao sakit dan aku harus mengurusnya—maaf, Yixing."

"Hah?" Yixing mengalihkan padangan mata dari Chanyeol ke Tao. "Oh Tuhan, kau sudah sembuh, Zi Tao? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu... Kusangka si bodoh Park ini membolos karena hal lain."

"Hey!" Chanyeol menjentik kening Yixing, tentu saja pemuda manis itu langsung membalas dengan memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Zi Tao, jika kau sudah bosan dengan si bodoh Park, datang saja padaku." Yixing memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, tentu saja ucapan itu membuat Yixing mendapatkan sebuah pukul telak dilengan. Chanyeol yang menghadiahkannya.

"Menggoda kekasihku, ouh?"

"Yah! Kau tidak tanggung- tanggung!" Yixing mengusap lengannya yang terasa sakit.

Tao menghela nafas pelan melihat Chanyeol dan Yixing yang masih saja beradu argumen. Sebenarnya jika diperhatikan peristiwa itu sungguh lucu, Yixing memang orang yang terlalu ceplas ceplos.

"Ah! Masa bodoh, sekarang kau harus membantuku membuat_ ppt_ untuk presentasi nanti!" Yixing menarik lengan Chanyeol kuat- kuat.

"Tapi—"

"Professor sudah mengundur presentasi itu hingga hari ini, kau tahu? Cepatlah!" usaha Yixing tidak sia- sia karena Chanyeol akhirnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tao dan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas lega karena Yixing sudah berhenti bicara, atau lebih tepatnya berteriak- teriak.

"Baik, baik! Dasar cerewet!" Chanyeol merangkul pundak Yixing kemudian melirik Tao sejenak, senyuman yang Chanyeol berikan pada Tao benar- benar mempertegas wajah tampan itu. Chanyeol sangat tampan. _Sejak kapan ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda setampan ini_? Tao berbisik didalam hati.

"Aku akan kekelasmu nanti. Hubungi aku kalau ada apa- apa." Chanyeol menyempatkan mengecup puncak kepala Tao dan mengusap rambut pirang itu. Tao mengangguk seperti biasa. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam hanya mengamati kedua pemuda itu dalam kesesakan aneh.

"Tao~ Jangan lupa ucapanku tadi. Aku serius—Ah, Chanyeol kau!" Sebelum Yixing melanjutkan ucapannya, Chanyeol menarik pemuda yang di juluki _**Pangeran Changsa**_ itu dengan brutal, meninggalkan Tao dan Baekhyun.

Tao hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, ia tertawa pelan. Setidaknya Yixing memberi satu kesempatan saat ini.

"Tao."

"Hmm?" Tao langsung memutar wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, senyuman manis masih saja memperelok wajah Tao.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sesaat lalu menghela nafas panjang, seakan mengurai beban yang ia pikirkan belakangan ini. Lalu, mata sabit milik Baekhyun mendelik. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduk agar lebih menghadap pada Tao. Tentu, Tao hanya diam memperhatikan. Tapi ia tahu, ada yang aneh pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu—aku ingin sekali melihatmu bahagia..." Baekhyun merasa dadanya bergemuruh. "...Dan melaluiku—Tuhan menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Eh?"

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah amplop didalam tas sandangnya, sedikit gamang ia memindahkan amplop itu ketangan Tao. Pemuda bermata panda hanya memiringkan kepala, bingung. "Apa ini?"

"Buka dan baca dengan hati- hati."

_Pernah, sekali—aku berfikir..._

Tao mengangguk kemudian membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang terlipat rapih didalam. Awalnya mata Tao menangkap kepala surat yang bercap nama Universitas Tsinghua lalu—

_...Aku harus pasrah_

_Karena jalan yang Tuhan berikan selalu yang terbaik_

Baekhyun bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Tao setelah ia membaca bagian inti dari surat tersebut.

_...kepercayaan itu—_

Baekhyun bersumpah, ia melihat tangan tao bergetar hebat.

_Bukan omong kosong, kan?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Jangan menarikku!" Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang masih saja menarik- nariknya tidak jelas.

"Kau bilang harus cepat, kan!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, ia sempat melihat Kim Jongin yang berdiri didepan sebuah mading. Namun, bukan itu prioritas Chanyeol saat ini jadi ia melewati Jongin tanpa menyapa pemuda keturunan Korea tersebut. Pada kenyataannya Chanyeol memang bukan pemuda yang ramah pada semua orang.

"Jadi dari Universitas ini hanya Huang Zitao."

Gumaman Jongin menghentikan langkah Chanyeol saat itu, Yixing yang berada tepat dibelakang Chanyeol nyaris saja bertabrakan dengan punggung Chanyeol jika ia tidak cepat berhenti.

"YAH!"

Teriakan Yixing tidak diperdulikan oleh Chanyeol yang kini berjalan mendekati Jongin. Ia mungkin terlalu sensitif dengan nama Huang Zitao. Langkah cepat Chanyeol terhenti tepat disamping Jongin, membuat pemuda berkulit sedikit gelap itu memutar kepalanya dan sadar bahwa Chanyeol ada disana.

"Huang Zitao apa?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa basi.

Jongin yang tahu tipikal Chanyeol hanya menunjuk sebuah kertas yang tertempel disana, "Katakan selamat pada Zi Tao." kemudian berjalan pergi. Yixing menyapa Jongin sebelum ia mendekati Chanyeol yang kini nampaknya fokus membaca kertas keluaran resmi dari Universitas Tsinghua. Yixing ingin menarik lagi tangan Chanyeol untuk kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka, namun—

_Hey..._

"CHANYEOL!"

.

Pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi itu sudah berlari dari sana. Meninggalkan Yixing yang kembali berteriak agar Chanyeol berhenti. Akan tetapi, teriakan Yixing bahkan tidak terdengar akibat kekalutan diotaknya saat ini. Chanyeol berlari secepat mungkin ketempat Tao berada saat ini. Wajah Chanyeol menegang dan baru kali ini ia berfikir—

_._

_Mengapa Tuhan begitu kejam?_

.

Getaran yang keduanya rasakan seperti hukuman, disaat langkah kaki berisik itu menyentak Tao yang kini terlihat gamang, nyaris merobek kertas itu karena genggamannya terlalu kuat. Mata lemah dan rapuh berwarna hitam menangkap sosok pemuda yang terhenti dengan nafas terengah- engah. Berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

_Jangan menatapku seperti itu_

_Jangan—_

_Matamu seperti meneriakkan kekalutan_

Tao, menatap Chanyeol dari sana, tanpa bergeming. Tanpa tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Otaknya _blank_ seketika. Semua yang terjadi baru saja seakan seperti mimpi. Tidak nyata. Ia dihadapkan oleh kenyataan dan mimpi yang tidak bisa ia jangkau sebelumnya.

.

"Jangan—Jangan pergi."

.

Lirihan itu yang Tao dengar sebelum ia sadar kertas yang ada ditangannya berpindah pada tangan Chanyeol.

_Ketika kupikir bisa menggenggammu selamanya_

"Cha—Chanyeol, tunggu!" Baekhyun tidak sempat menarik kembali kertas itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah kemalangan bagi Tao. Ia terlampau terkejut hingga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Dan—

_Jika kau pergi—_

Dalam sekejap—

_Kau akan pergi ketempat yang tidak bisa kuikuti_

_._

Kertas itu berubah menjadi serpihan. Berserakan dilantai. Tao terdiam tak percaya, memandangi sepihan kertas itu dengan kaku. Ia masih cukup terguncang hingga respon otaknya terlalu lambat untuk mengambil tindakan.

"Oh Tuhan! CHANYEOL, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri, tidak percaya surat itu dirobek begitu saja oleh Chanyeol, ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya menuju Tao yang belum bergerak sama sekali. Chanyeol dan Tao saling beradu pandang. Keheningan yang tercipta mengerikan.

_Kau pasti akan pergi, bukan?_

"Kau tidak butuh omong kosong seperti ini." suara dingin Chanyeol begitu tegas.

Bibir Tao bergetar hebat. Namun tak satu patah katapun ia keluarkan, mata pias nya terlihat sangat pilu. Nyeri abadi dihati Chanyeol setiap melihatnya. Seperti _kutukan_.

.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Tidak."

.

_**Universitas Tsinghua menyatakan bahwa Huang Zitao mendapatkan kesempatan melanjutkan studi di McGill University, **__**Montreal, Quebec – Canada**_,_** hingga menyelesaikan semester akhir.—**_

_**.**_

_**Benarkah Tuhan itu kejam?**_

_**Tidak.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Maaf kelamaan ya T_T saya emg mulai sibuk lagi ama kuliah. Bentar lagi juga malah UAS hiks hiks hiksssssss /nangis guling-guling/

Terima kasih buat yg mau komen dan kasih saran yang membantu bgt buat FF ini. SERIUS! Kadang review reader juga bisa jdi inspirasi buat nulis. Hehehe

Chanyeol mgkn memang menyebalkan bgt di ff ini tp serius dia sebenarnya Cuma gak mau kehilangan Tao yah walau caranya itu lho jahat. Tapi ya apapun yang aku buat disini gak ada sangkut pautnya di EXO real nya ya. ini hanya cerita buatan aku yg berantakan! Jdi jgn ampe kebawa ke REAL ya ^^

Chapter depan bakal ada yang _**'putus'**_ (spoiler) so jangan lewatkan!

**Barbie Huang.**


	5. PART 4

**CONNECTED**

**Wu Yifan – Huang Zitao**

**Cast** : Wu Yi Fan / Kris – Huang Zitao / Tao – Park Chanyeol / Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun / Baekhyun

**Other** : Lu Han / Zhang Yixing / Kim Jongdae / Kim Jongin

**Genre** : Drama , Romance, Triangle Love , School Life

.

**Warning** : YAOI / BL / Boys Love

.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ ! ! ! **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

.

_**Aku akan membuat segalanya 'baik- baik saja' untukmu**_

_**Yang kuinginkan keindahan abadi mengelilingi**_

_**Ya—**_

_**Kau tidak perlu menemukan tangisan yang kusembunyikan**_

_**Tidak perlu tahu**_

_**Disaat yang sama...**_

_**Aku menangis untuk kebahagiaanmu**_

.

.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Tidak." suara dingin Chanyeol membuat Tao mengarahkan pandangan mata kosong itu padanya. Suara Chanyeol menusuk gendang telinga, _rasanya begitu memuakkan._

_Muak._

Tao muak atas semua perlakuan Chanyeol.

_Ada pemberontakan yang ia rasakan didalam hati._

Tapi—dia bisa apa?

"Ingat itu, Huang Zi Tao!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Chanyeol menginjak serpihan kertas yang tercecer didepannya dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Tao yang masih terdiam disana. Chanyeol benar- benar keterlaluan.

Baekhyun langsung berjongkok dan memunguti potongan surat tersebut. Demi Tuhan, baru kali ini Baekhyun ingin memukul Chanyeol hingga pemuda tampan itu sekarat. Akan tetapi, apa yang Baekhyun bisa lakukan selain menahan emosi yang terasa. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa tahu tentang perihal surat pemberitahuan ini? Apakah Chanyeol membaca mading Universitas? Sejak kapan Chanyeol suka membaca mading? Semua pertanyaan berputar- putar dikepala pening Baekhyun. Namun apapun itu, Chanyeol sudah sangat keterlaluan.

_Grep_

Tangan Baekhyun terhenti ketika Tao memegangi, Tao sudah duduk disana bersamanya. Baekhyun bisa melihat mata kosong Tao yang menatap potongan kertas ditangan Baekhyun. Tao terlihat seperti boneka, ia kaku dan tidak hidup. Wajahnya pucat. Getaran ditubuh Tao-lah yang masih membuat Baekhyun yakin jika Tao adalah manusia.

_Tao yang rusak._

"Mengapa harus ada yang mengganggu usahaku untuk bersama Chanyeol—"

"Tao."

"Canada—disana ada Wufan, Baekhyun.. Disana ada Wufan.."

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, "Lihat? Bahkan Tuhan tidak ingin kau tersiksa lebih lama."

"Aku harus—aku harus bagaimana?" bibir Tao bergetar, ketakutan terpancar jelas dari sorot matanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu... Apa—apa- apaan ini? Aku tidak mengajukan apapun pada pihak Universitas tentang pertukaran pelajar atau semacamnya. Mengapa bisa aku yang—aku yang terpilih?" suara Tao bergetar.

"Mungkin saja kau terpilih karena salah satu professor mengajukan namamu karena nilai- nilaimu yang sangat membanggakan. Tao, kau bahkan pernah mendapat nilai tertinggi pada satu mata kuliah diangkatan kita."

"Tapi—"

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Huang Zi Tao. Ini hanya surat pemberitahuan, jika kau ingin bertanya lebih lanjut lebih baik kita menemui ibu Fei."

Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Tao!"

"Tidakkah kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi?"

Baekhyun mengerang, ia pegang kedua pundak Tao dengan erat. Mengunci tatapan mereka berdua, Tao bersumpah—baru kali ini ia melihat Baekhyun marah. "Kalau begitu tatap mataku dan katakan kau tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan ini."

"Aku ti—" Tao terhenti, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena tiba- tiba tubuhnya tidak membiarkan ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Tao. Pemuda panda itu terdiam lalu menunduk cepat. Ia tidak berani menatap mata Baekhyun. Ia tidak kuat.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Tao, aku akan membantumu."

.

_**Apakah ini jalan keluar?**_

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju ruangan ibu Fei yang biasanya mengurus beasiswa dan pertukaran mahasiswa di Universitas mereka. Langkah tergesa- gesa Chanyeol tentu sedikit menarik perhatian mahasiswa lain yang ia lalui begitu saja. Dalam pikiran Chanyeol, ia harus bertindak cepat. Biarkan ia yang mewakili Zi Tao untuk menolak pertukaran pelajar itu.

Chanyeol nyaris membuka pintu ruangan ibu Fei hingga—

_Grep_

Seseorang menahannya.

"Park Chanyeol... kurasa kau tidak ada urusan dengan ibu Fei."

Mata dingin Chanyeol seperti menelanjangi pemuda yang kini menahannya dipergelangan tangan. _**Jongin**_. Ya, pemuda berkulit agak gelap itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Chanyeol. "Kau dibutakan."

"Aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu, Kim Jongin."

"Hmm.. benar juga. Aku memang tidak memiliki urusan apapun denganmu."

Chanyeol kembali akan melangkah masuk namun—

"...bukankah kau juga tidak memiliki hak?"

Suara Jongin kembali menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. Pemuda paling tinggi memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin penuh dengan kemarahan. "Aku kekasihnya. Aku berhak mengatur apapun yang bersangkutan dengannya."

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku teman sekelas Zi Tao sejak SMA dan kini aku juga satu Universitas dengannya. Aku selalu mengamatinya dari jauh dan—apakah itu berarti aku memiliki hak yang sama denganmu terhadap Zi Tao karena aku menyukainya?"

"Ha? Apa—"

"Kau salah besar, Park Chanyeol. Siapapun kau, kau tidak berhak mengatur Zi Tao sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

Chanyeol nyaris memukul Jongin jika Jongin tidak sempat menghindar, keduanya kemudian berhadapan kembali. Jongin masih terlihat tenang. "Kau tidak menyayanginya, Park Chanyeol. Kau membenci, Zi Tao."

"JAGA BICARAMU, KIM JONGIN!"

Kemudian pertengkaran tidak bisa dihindari, Jongin dan Chanyeol kini menjadi pusat perhatian di gedung itu. Jongdae yang kebetulan lewat tidak sengaja melihat pertengkaran tersebut. Ia terkejut saat melihat salah satu sahabatnya, Kim Jongin, terlibat perkelahian. Sadar siapa lawan Jongin, Jongdae tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia kemudian berlari dari sana. "Si bodoh Jongin!"

.

.

"Zi Tao!"

Tao dan Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan pelan bersama Baekhyun menuju kelas mereka terhenti saat melihat Jongdae berlari kearah mereka.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Chanyeol dan Jongin—mereka berkelahi! Tao, kau harus menghentikan mereka!"

"Apa!" Tao tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya, Chanyeol dan Jongin? "Oh Tuhan, dimana mereka!"

"Ikut aku!"

Tao dan Baekhyun mengikuti Jongdae, Baekhyun tahu bahwa ini adalah arah menuju ruangan ibu Fei. Apa yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan? Tapi, yang membuat Baekhyun tersentak adalah kenyataan bahwa Jongin lah lawan baku hantam Chanyeol. "Jongin..." desis Baekhyun cemas.

Kerumunan mahasiswa bertambah banyak, Tao dan Baekhyun menerobos kerumunan itu sampai ia melihat dengan jelas Yixing tengah mencoba menengahi kedua pemuda tampan itu seorang diri. Jongdae menarik Yixing agar menjauh karena Baekhyun dan Tao sudah berhambur menahan kedua pemuda itu.

"CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"BERHENTI, JONGIN! KUBILANG BERHENTI!"

Tao berhasil menahan lengan Chanyeol dan menariknya menjauh dari Jongin, begitu juga Baekhyun yang menarik Jongin menjauhi Chanyeol. Keduanya mengontrol nafas mereka yang berantakan. Lebam dibagian tubuh masing- masing membuktikan bahwa pertengkaran mereka bukan main- main.

"Jangan ikut campur, Kim Jongin! Kau bukan siapa- siapa!" teriak Chanyeol keras.

Jongin melirik Tao yang memeluk lengan Chanyeol sesaat lalu menyeringai. "Kupikir aku bisa mempercayaimu untuk menjaga orang yang kusukai. TETAPI KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BISA DIPERCAYA!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tentu saja tahu dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin. Ia dan Jongin tinggal bersama, dan—Jongin memang sempat menceritakan perasaannya pada pemuda panda itu. Tao hanya mengernyitkan kening, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Jongin bicarakan.

"Kau merasa kalah? TAO BAHKAN TIDAK PERNAH MEMANDANGMU!"

Jongin masih menyeringai. "Tentu, aku cukup tahu diri. Aku memang hanya mengamati Tao dari jauh dan mendoakan agar ia selalu bahagia. Namun—YANG KULIHAT HANYALAH MATA TERSIKSANYA SEJAK IA HIDUP BERSAMAMU!"

Tao membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu jika selama ini Jongin memiliki perasaan padanya. Pegangan Tao dilengan Chanyeol meregang. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan matanya menuju Tao kemudian memegang tangan Tao erat. Akan tetapi, pertanyaan yang kemudian muncul dari bibir Tao mengejutkan mereka semua.

.

"Apakah kau... yang mengajukan namaku... untuk pergi ke Universitas McGill, Jongin-ah?"

.

"Eh?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, kemudian memutar kepalanya untuk melihat respon Jongin. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Dan yang Baekhyun lihat hanyalah senyuman manis dari wajah tenang Jongin seperti biasa. "Jongin..."

"Maaf jika aku terlalu ikut campur. Namun, aku benar- benar tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini, Zi Tao."

"Percuma, ck! Tao tidak akan pergi." Chanyeol mempererat genggaman tangannya.

_Apa ini?_

_Semuanya—_

Tao hanya bisa menunduk dalam, ia terhenyak. Ternyata banyak orang yang mencoba menyadarkannya. Ternyata banyak orang yang masih memikirkan kebahagiaannya, ternyata—ada seseorang yang masih saja mendorongnya untuk menjadi diri sendiri. Tao mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian ia melihat Yixing.. pemuda manis itu memandang Tao dengan raut wajah cemas... Ah, Yixing-lah yang selalu berkata bahwa mata Tao penuh kebohongan. Maksud Yixing adalah agar Tao lebih jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin— pemuda tampan ini menyimpan perasaannya pada Tao selama bertahun- tahun. Jongin bahkan mengerti kegundahan dimata Tao walau hanya melihat mata itu dari jauh. Apa yang dilakukan Jongin untuk Tao adalah sebuah usaha yang sangat berani. Itu semua ia lakukan karena Jongin tahu... kebahagiaan Tao bukan berada ditempat ini.

Kemudian, Baekhyun... pemuda cantik ini tentu saja selalu ada dibelakang Tao disaat Tao butuh pendorong. Disaat Tao butuh pelukan. Dan Baekhyun adalah satu- satunya tempat dimana Tao bisa mengadukan resah hatinya selama ini. Tao nyaris menangis saat mata Baekhyun dan matanya bertemu. Benar... Baekhyun lah yang selalu berusaha keras agar Tao kembali menjadi Tao yang dahulu.

"Chanyeol... buka matamu..."

Ucapan Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan. Dikoridor itu hanya ada mereka karena Jongdae sudah mengusir semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang mengamati mereka tadinya. Chanyeol mendecis kesal, ia kemudian merangkul pundak Tao erat.

"Kalian ingin menyudutkanku? Apa yang kalian maksud?" Chanyeol berusaha tenang. "Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan hingga kalian mengatakan Tao tersiksa bersamaku? Tao, ayo katakan pada—"

Chanyeol terdiam.

Tao menangis. _Lagi_.

_Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau tidak memamerkan air mata?_

Yixing dan Jongdae memilih diam. Mereka berdua hanya mengamati dari jauh, Yixing merasa iba melihat Tao saat ini, namun... memang lebih baik Tao menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Karena yang Yixing lihat dari sosok Tao selama ini hanyalah sosok yang _**dipaksa**_ untuk tegar.

"Tao..." Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Tao, berharap pemuda manis itu berhenti menangis. "Kau lebih kuat dari apa yang mereka katakan! Kumohon, jangan dengarkan mereka!"

.

"Maaf, Chanyeol—"

.

"Untuk apa?"

.

"—Aku tidak bisa lagi."

**.**

**DEG**

.

Chanyeol seketika itu memucat. "Apa yang kau tidak bisa? Tao.. Hey, sayang... kau tidak terpengaruh oleh ucapan mereka, kan?"

Tao memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Aku menyayangi Chanyeol.. sangat.. tetapi, rasa sayang itu tidak pernah berubah menjadi cinta... Aku pikir cinta akan tumbuh karena kita selalu bersama... tetapi—aku tidak pernah bisa merubah hatiku, Chanyeol... _hikss_... maafkan aku.."

"Berhenti, Tao."

"Aku memang pembohong—kau boleh membenciku tapi percayalah... Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu."

Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Tao. Chanyeol membeku, ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya dingin. "..tidak, Tao...Kenapa—"

"Aku ingin pergi."

**DEG**

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Tidak! Kita sudah sejauh ini! Apakah kau tidak bisa melupakan Wu Fan? Dia sudah tidak ada didekat kita!" Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan sakit hatinya. "Mengapa selalu saja Wu Fan! Dia bukan apa- apa sekarang!"

"Aku sudah berusaha, Chanyeol... Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk mencintaimu—Aku pikir setelah aku menyerahkan segalanya padamu termasuk harga diriku, aku akan mencintaimu! Kita sudah melakukannya berulang kali dan— aku tidak pernah bisa. Aku... _hiks_.. maaf.. Chanyeol... maaf."

"Ini tidak nyata! Tao, kumohon—"

.

"Kebahagiaan seperti apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol inginkan?"

.

Pertanyaan Tao membuat dada Chanyeol sesak bukan main. Mata Tao tidak main- main, nampak begitu tegas.

"_**Kalau kau menyayangi Chanyeol—hentikan ini."—**_

"Aku bisa memaksakan diriku lagi untuk melanjutkannya... namun.. semua yang kulakukan adalah palsu. Apakah Chanyeol akan senang?"

.

_Tangisanmu bagai melodi penghancuran_

_Kau membunuhku—_

_Perlahan..._

.

Pegangan Chanyeol dipundak Tao melemah. Mata bulat Chanyeol terlihat basah. Chanyeol mundur satu langkah dan Tao tidak mencegahnya. Disaat itu, setetes air mata Chanyeol jatuh begitu saja. Ia masih memandangi Tao yang kini hanya diam menatapnya tanpa melakukan apa- apa.

Tao menolaknya.

Untuk pertama kali.

_Ini akhir?_

_Jangan bercanda—_

Chanyeol pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Tao dan yang lainnya. Tao hanya menunduk, tidak mengejar Chanyeol, lebih tepat menahan diri untuk mengejar Chanyeol. Baekhyun-lah satu- satunya pemuda yang mengejar Chanyeol. Mereka hanya diam melihat Baekhyun yang berlari mengejar Chanyeol.

**DEG**

Namun, tiba- tiba Tao seperti tersentak. Ia melihat sekitarnya dan tersadar tidak ada Chanyeol disana. Tubuh Tao bergetar hebat dan wajahnya jauh lebih pucat. Pemuda itu mengerang lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ap—Apa yang aku lakukan?" Tao panik bukan main. "Chany—"

_Grep_

Jongin memegang kedua pergelangan Tao secepat yang ia bisa, menghentikan gerakan Tao yang mulai meliar. Mata mereka bertemu, membuat Tao diam membeku. "Jong...in..."

"Kau melakukan tindakan yang benar, Tao."

"Tapi—"

"Kau ingin mengambil kesempatan itu, bukan? Aku tidak tahu apakah Wu Fan melanjutkan studi-nya atau tidak, akan tetapi hanya cara ini yang terpikir olehku agar kau bisa ke Canada, Zi Tao."

Tao memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa Jongin... kau bahkan berkelahi dengan Chanyeol...untukku.."

"Aku merindukanmu, merindukan sosokmu yang bersinar terang. Aku merindukan saat dimana melihat senyumanmu yang indah dan menenangkan— aku ingin kau kembali." Jongin melepaskan tangan Tao lalu tersenyum, "Aku ingin kau kembali ceria dan itu hanya akan terjadi jika kau bersama Wu Fan."

_Deg_

Dada Tao terhenyak, ia tidak bisa menahan bulir air matanya. Ia merasa bodoh. Begitu banyak yang memikirkan tentang dirinya, tentang kebahagiaannya, namun—ia masih saja tuli untuk mendengarkan nasehat dari sahabatnya. Ia seperti buta dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan sahabatnya untuk menyadarkannya. Tao bersumpah ia tidak pernah ingin membuat Chanyeol bersedih, tetapi... semuanya akan tetap sama, bukan?

Chanyeol bersedih.

Hanya waktu saja yang berbeda, cepat atau lambat.

"Chanyeol akan mengerti." Jongin mengusap wajah Tao yang basah. "Huang Zi Tao yang kuketahui itu anak yang sangat sembarangan, lugu, kuat, ceria dan ceroboh... bukannya Huang Zi Tao yang selalu berusaha tersenyum manis padahal sudah hancur berkeping- keping, bukan Zi Tao yang penuh kebohongan dan paksaan."

Tangis Tao semakin menjadi- jadi, Yixing dan Jongdae mendekati Tao. Yixing memeluk pemuda manis itu dan menenangkannya. Mungkin Yixing memang yang paling belum lama mengenal Tao ketimbang Jongin dan Jongdae, ia sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin. Akan tetapi, Yixing bisa merasakan perubahan dari mata Zi Tao yang selama ini ia lihat setelah berbicara jujur pada Chanyeol.

"Hey.." Yixing masih mengusap punggung Tao dengan sayang. "Bolehkah aku berkenalan dengan Zi Tao yang dikatakan Jongin tadi? Sepertinya Zi Tao yang itu lebih baik?"

Tao tersenyum manis kemudian mengangguk. "Kau akan kewalahan, Yixing."

"Tidak masalah, Zi Tao yang ini jauh lebih menyusahkan."

Jongin dan Jongdae tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Yixing, termasuk Tao yang ikut tersenyum. Walau pemuda manis itu kini masih memikirkan Chanyeol, tetapi—apa yang dikatakan oleh teman- temannya adalah penguat. Jongin bahkan membantunya hingga sejauh ini. Jongdae mengusap rambut Tao lembut, ikut menenangkan pemuda panda yang masih sesegukan walau ia terlihat lebih baik.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Tao kemudian.

.

.

_Lega—_

_Apakah kebebasan seperti ini?_

.

.

.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun masih berlari mengejar pemuda tampan itu, terengah- engah. Chanyeol tidak berlari akan tetapi kaki panjangnya tentu saja sangat cepat. Baekhyun kalah langkah. "Kumohon, Chanyeol! Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti, membuat Baekhyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka berada di koridor paling selatan gedung Universitas, tidak ada orang berkeliaran disana. Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Chanyeol, kau akan baik- baik saja."

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya. Memandang Baekhyun yang berada beberapa meter didepan. Hati Baekhyun nyilu saat melihat wajah Chanyeol saat ini, basah. "Bukankah ini kejam?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Jika kalian terus seperti ini, kalian akan berakhir jauh lebih tragis. Karena kalian hanya menyiksa satu sama lain. Kau tahu sejak awal kau tidak akan bisa memaksakan cintamu pada Tao—"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Dia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pergi. Dia akan meninggalkanku, Baekhyun! APA YANG BISA MENJAMINKU BAIK- BAIK SAJA JIKA IA TIDAK ADA DISISIKU!"

_**PLAK**_

Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol amat keras, hingga sudut bibir Chanyeol terluka. Pemuda tampan itu terdiam ditempat, baru kali ini ia melihat kilatan amarah tak tertahankan dimata Baekhyun. "Yang kau pikirkan hanyalah dirimu sendiri, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol masih diam.

"Obsesimu untuk terus bersama Tao adalah kesalahan fatalmu! Apakah kau mengerti arti cinta yang sebenarnya, ouh? Kau menuntut cinta Zi Tao setiap saat namun kau sendiri tidak tahu apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya! Kau jahat!"

"Diam, Baekhyun."

"_**Anxiety Disorder, **_penyakit itu datang dari dalam hatimu sendiri, Chanyeol. Kau sendiri yang menciptakan penyakit itu—Keegoisanmu yang menyebabkan segalanya kacau! Kau sadar tapi tidak ingin tahu!"

"Kau tahu apa!"

"Kau memang tahu segalanya! Bahkan kau yang paling tahu tentang hati Zi Tao! Kau tahu dia berbohong namun kau tidak menghentikannya, kau terus memaksanya untuk berpura- pura seakan segalanya sudah terselesaikan.. Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol! Tao masih hancur.. TAO SEMAKIN HANCUR!"

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang tidak stabil, ia benar- benar terbawa emosi. Sudah cukup rasanya menahan semua yang terasa. Ia ingin Chanyeol tahu dan menghadapinya. Tidak lari dari kenyataan terus menerus. Chanyeol berjalan gotai, menuju satu tonggak kemudian merebahkan dirinya disana. Ia mendongakkan wajah, bermaksud menahan air mata yang akan jatuh. Namun sia- sia, kesedihan lebih berhak diperlihatkan. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan kemudian berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak kambuh saat ini, Chanyeol? Mengapa? Karena yang kau rasakan saat ini bukanlah rasa kehilangan, namun... perasaan kalah dari keadaan."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, mata letih itu menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun. "Aku sudah terbiasa merasakan rasa kehilangan... Aku merasakan itu setiap hari ketika melihat Tao... aku sudah kehilangan sosok Tao sejak Wufan meninggalkannya. Aku berusaha mengembalikan sosok itu tanpa Wufan... tapi... aku tidak bisa membuatnya tersenyum tulus walau sesaat..Aku bersumpah pada diriku setiap hari ketika aku bangun dan melihat Zi Tao ada dipelukanku.. aku bersumpah akan membuatnya bahagia dan—aku tidak bisa."

"Chanyeol..."

"Aku tidak ingin Tao pergi—"

"Kau harus melepaskannya."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Chanyeol, kau harus!"

"Tidak!"

Baekhyun memegang pundak Chanyeol erat, memaksakan pendengaran Chanyeol menangkap penuturannya."Selama ini Tao sudah memberikanmu ribuan kebahagiaan hingga ia tidak memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri—

Dan pertanyaan Baekhyun adalah sebuah pukulan telak pada harga diri seorang Park Chanyeol.

— Sudikah kau memberinya satu kebahagiaan saja?"

.

.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang, Tao pulang keapartemennya diantar oleh Jongin. Ia tidak pulang bersama Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tidak ada dikampus mereka, Tao sudah mencarinya lebih dari satu jam bersama Yixing, Jongdae dan Jongin. Namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

"Terima kasih." Tao menunduk sopan dan turun dari motor besar milik Jongin.

"Sama- sama."

Tao tersenyum manis sekali. "Maafkan aku—aku tidak tahu bahwa kau menyukaiku selama ini."

"Mengapa kau harus minta maaf?"

Tao menunduk dalam, tidak menjawab. Jongin kemudian menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum. "Hey, Tao... jika aku sudah mendapatkan orang yang kusukai seperti aku menyukaimu, apakah kau mau berkenalan dengannya?"

Tao tertawa pelan kemudian mengangguk mantap. "Tentu! Aku akan sangat senang dan kuharap... secepatnya."

"Terima kasih." Jongin mengusap rambut Tao sayang. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Hati- hati."

Pemuda manis itu kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam gedung apartemennya setelah Jongin sudah tidak terlihat. Tao menghela nafas panjang- panjang, berharap Chanyeol sudah pulang. Ia benar- benar ingin bicara dengan Chanyeol.

_Klek_

Tao masuk kedalam apartemen dan melihat lampu dibeberapa ruangan hidup. Itu menandakan ada seseorang didalam apartemen kecil mereka. Tao berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah meletakkan tasnya dilantai begitu saja dan—

Ia menemukan Chanyeol tengah berbaring diranjang mereka.

Tao meneguk liurnya sendiri sebelum ia menguatkan hatinya untuk menghampiri Chanyeol. Semoga ia bisa. Sangat berat memang, bagaimanapun keadaan sudah tidak sama lagi. Rasa sedih Tao rasakan ketika kakinya masuk kekamar mereka.

"C-Chanyeol.." Tao mendekati pemuda tampan yang masih berbaring membelakangi Tao. "...Jangan membenciku."

Chanyeol masih diam, tidak bergerak.

Mata Tao terasa panas, namun pemuda itu menahannya. "Apakah aku jahat? Maaf... Aku tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan tadi.. semuanya yang kukatakan meluncur begitu saja. Aku bahkan—aku bahkan seperti tidak mengerti diriku... Aku—"

Chanyeol tiba- tiba duduk diposisinya kemudian menatap Tao yang masih berdiri disamping ranjang mereka. Tao bersumpah ia tidak pernah melihat wajah Chanyeol sekusut itu, ia tidak pernah melihat mata Chanyeol semerah itu. Ini yang Tao benci. Ia benci melihat Chanyeol kalut.

"Tao." Chanyeol menangkap tangan Tao kemudian menariknya untuk duduk ditepi ranjang. Tao menurut, kini mereka berdua berpandangan. "...Kali ini jawablah dengan jujur. Aku akan baik- baik saja atas jawabanmu... tapi kumohon, jawab dengan jujur."

_Ini yang terakhir_

Tao mengangguk.

_Aku memang tidak berbalas, kan?_

"Apakah kau masih menyukai Wufan?"

.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, namun akhirnya mengangguk.

**.**

**DEG**

.

Rasa sakit kembali menyergap hati Chanyeol namun ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Dia akan kuat untuk Tao. "Apakah kau ingin pergi ke McGill?"

Tao sempat ragu namun akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, sepertinya ia sudah tidak punya harapan. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian mengusap rambut Tao dengan lembut dan menyisipkan beberapa rambut pirang Tao ditelinga. Chanyeol menahan hatinya dalam- dalam. "Apakah kau akan bahagia jika aku membiarkanmu pergi?"

_Grep_

Tao memeluk Chanyeol kali ini, kemudian menangis. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tangisannya ketika isakan Tao pecah. Mereka berdua sama- sama menangis. Melepaskan segala yang ditahan selama ini. Baik Tao maupun Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengerti. Apapun yang terjadi selama ini adalah pembelajaran. Mereka pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan.

"Tao... jika kau bisa bahagia—aku akan melepasmu. Berjanjilah.. Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia dan kau tidak akan seperti ini lagi."

Tao mengangguk dalam isakannya.

Chanyeol memperat pelukan mereka, menyembunyikan isakannya diceruk leher Tao. Mungkin pelukan seperti itu hanya sekali lagi ia rasakan karena—_**Chanyeol sudah melepas Tao.**_

Chanyeol mungkin belum bisa, tetapi ia akan belajar. Karena jujur ia sudah menduga hari dimana ia melepaskan Tao akan tiba. Benar- benar tiba. Chanyeol tidak akan membenci Tao karena apa yang ia rasakan adalah cinta yang tulus. Ia amat menyesal ketika melihat Tao menangis karena kepergian Wu Fan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol berusaha bertahan walau ia tahu hati Tao terbagi hingga saat ini.

Dan—

Chanyeol ingin melihat sayap indah Tao lagi.

Chanyeol ingin Tao bahagia.

.

"Terima kasih.. Chanyeol.."

.

.

_Bahagia itu rumit_

_Bahagia itu kadang menyakitkan_

_Bahagia itu juga tidak seperti yang dibayangkan_

_Namun—_

_Jika bahagia adalah saat dimana aku melihatmu tersenyum_

_Keadaan dimana aku melihatmu terbang bebas _

_Walau menyakitiku karena kau akan pergi jauh_

_Tidak masalah—_

_Aku akan mencoba belajar terbang sepertimu yang mencari kebahagiaan_

_Berjanjilah ketika kita bertemu lagi..._

_Tidak ada duka yang kau genggam_

_Bisakah?_

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, tanpa diduga semuanya berjalan dengan tenang dan wajar. Bahkan Chanyeol membantu surat pengurusan pertukaran pelajar Tao ke McGill. Tao merasa Chanyeol memang sudah mencoba untuk menerima keputusannya. Tao perlahan- lahan mulai terlihat ceria. Sinarnya kembali walau belum sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol masih tetap memperhatikan Tao, tidak ada yang berubah. Walau status mereka bukan lagi sepasang kekasih. Memang Chanyeol terkadang masih terlihat muram, namun Tao selalu mempunyai cara untuk membawa Chanyeol kembali tersenyum.

Mereka berusaha.

Sangat berusaha untuk menerima keadaan.

"Kau akan berangkat besok..." ujar Chanyeol lemah pada Tao saat mereka keluar dari ruang ibu Fei setelah selesai mengurus segalanya. Bahkan tiket pesawat pemberangkatan Tao sudah diserahkan tadi pagi. Segalanya sudah selesai diurus dan yang membantu Tao adalah Chanyeol.

Tao tersenyum kemudian memeluk lengan Chanyeol erat. Binar mata Tao saat menatap Chanyeol saat ini terlihat memesona. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol merindukan Tao yang seperti ini. Dia terlihat indah dan hidup. "Kau akan tinggal bersama Baekhyun, bukan?"

"Ya~ Dia pasti akan sangat cerewet." Chanyeol memutar bola mata, malas.

"Aku akan merindukan Chanyeol." Tao bergumam lemah, dan sesungguhnya dada Chanyeol sesak saat mendengar ucapan lugu Tao. Chanyeol tahu bahwa dimata Tao ia sudah kembali menjadi seorang sahabat baik. Tetapi apapun status yang kini mereka emban, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Tao benar- benar menyayanginya.

"Aku akan menyusulmu."

Tao mendongakkan wajah, "Sungguh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku akan menyusulmu kesana jika aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa tahun depan. Bolehkah?"

Tao tersenyum lebar, ia mengangguk cepat kemudian mempererat pelukannya dilengan Chanyeol. "Aku akan sangat senang! Aku akan menunggumu disana. Kau harus rajin belajar! Ingat itu!"

Keduanya hanyut dalam pembicaraan hangat, walau masih terlihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang terluka kala memandang Tao yang penuh semangat, namun Chanyeol akan berusaha untuk mengikhlaskan seribu kebahagiaannya untuk satu kebahagiaan Tao. Chanyeol akan merindukan kehangatan Tao, bisa dipastikan. Chanyeol mungkin akan sering menangis setelah ini, ia mungkin juga akan depresi dan frustasi saat memikirkan Tao.

Akan tetapi—

Chanyeol akan berjuang.

Demi Tao.

.

_Cinta bukan perasaan sesaat_

_Kini aku mengerti dengan perkataan itu_

_Karena hal itulah yang kurasakan kini_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Luhan bertanya pada Kris yang memakai sepatunya didekat pintu kamar mereka. Kris menghela nafas pelan kemudian melirik Luhan dari ekor matanya. "Ingin jalan- jalan sebentar."

"Kau baru saja sembuh, Kris. Walau ini musim panas, angin malam tetap saja bisa membuatmu sakit lagi. Sebaiknya kau istirahat."

"Jangan kunci pintu sebelum aku pulang." Kris dengan seenaknya keluar dari kamar asrama mereka. Kris bahkan tidak menjawab nasehat Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan geram.

"DASAR MESIN! JIKA AKU TIDAK SAYANG PADAMU, SUDAH KUBUNUH KAU SEJAK DULU!" Teriak Luhan ketika Kris menutup pintu kamar mereka agak membanting.

"Haahhh..." Luhan menghela nafas panjang- panjang, ia sudah sangat memaklumi perilaku Kris. Tapi tetap saja, kesalnya tidak hilang- hilang. Baru pukul 8 malam dan Luhan nampaknya tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun selain berguling- guling diatas ranjang. "Haa.. seharusnya aku ikut saja dengan Kris."

Luhan langsung menggeleng cepat, Kris tidak akan mau ditemani jika sedang jalan- jalan sendirian. Jika ia ingin keluar kamar itu berarti Kris ingin sendiri. Luhan sudah mengerti akan hal itu. Dengan malas, pemuda cantik penggemar _Hello Kitty_ itu bangkit dari ranjang, ia berencana untuk mengambil laptop miliknya dan menonton _film_ saja. Tetapi—

Langkah Luhan terhenti.

Mata itu melirik meja belajar Kris, rencana nakal mulai terbesit diotak Luhan. Cepat- cepat ia mengunci pintu kamar dan berjalan ke meja belajar Kris. Tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut, ia membuka laci meja, tidak ada apa- apa yang Luhan dapat selain buku- buku dan tugas kuliah. Tidak putus asa, Luhan membuka laci kedua dan yang ia dapat sama saja. Dan laci paling bawah—

"Terkunci?"

Luhan mengerutkan kening, laci paling bawah terkunci sedangkan laci- laci lain sama sekali tidak terkunci. Apakah ada sesuatu didalamnya?

Luhan mencari- cari kunci laci tersebut diatas meja belajar dan tidak menemukannya. Sekali lagi Luhan menghela nafas panjang, ia begitu penasaran dengan kehidupan Kris sesungguhnya. Penasaran dengan apa yang telah merubah saudara sepupunya ini hingga nyaris tanpa hasrat.

"_I'm give up _! !"

Akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan berjalan menjauhi meja belajar Kris, ia mengambil laptop miliknya lalu kembali berjalan kearah ranjang. Dan— Luhan kembali terhenti, mengamati ranjang Kris yang tepat berseberangan dengan ranjangnya, Luhan meletakkan laptop milikinya diatas ranjang sebelum ia mendekati ranjang Kris. Luhan mengamati awalnya, hingga dengan sigap ia angkat bantal tidur Kris.

_Semua orang punya rahasia_

**DEG**

**.**

Luhan merasa darahnya naik keubun- ubun.

.

Apa yang ia lihat sama sekali tidak bisa ia percaya.

.

_Termasuk caranya berusaha melupakan sesuatu_

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

"Luhan! Hey, sudah kukatakan jangan mengunci pintunya!"

Luhan tersentak mendengar suara teriakan dari luar kamar, mata Luhan yang sudah nampak berat menatap pintu kamar sesaat kemudian membuang bantal yang ada ditangannya dan mengambil beberapa _barang _itu dalam genggaman. Luhan berjalan cepat kearah pintu, lalu membukanya—

"Kau— HEY!"

Kris terkejut bukan main saat Luhan menariknya kasar masuk kedalam kamar kemudian membanting pintu dibelakang mereka. Lalu...

_PRAK _

...Luhan melempar semua benda kecil berbentuk pil yang ia pegang tepat kedada Kris. Pemuda tampan pucat seketika. Tetapi ia masih diam, mengamati pil- pil obat berserakan dilantai. Tentu saja Kris tahu apa itu dengan jelas. Benda- benda itu adalah miliknya.

"Sejak kapan?! Sejak kapan kau mengonsumsi narkoba?"

"Itu hanya obat penenang." Kris menjawab dengan datar.

Luhan geram. "INI BUKAN HANYA OBAT PENENANG KRIS WU! DARIMANA KAU DAPAT BARANG- BARANG INI? SEJAK KAPAN KAU MENJADI PECANDU, HAH?"

"AKU BUKAN PECANDU!"

Mata dingin Kris membuat Luhan ingin menampar pemuda tampan tersebut. Luhan nyaris menangis, ia menunduk dalam dan.. akhirnya ia menangis. Kris hanya diam melihat lurus pada sosok pemuda cantik yang terisak didepannya. Bisa dimengerti mengapa Luhan nampak begitu terpukul.

".._hikss_.. apakah aku tidak bisa kau percaya... hingga kau harus seperti ini.. _hikss_.. Oh Tuhan.. Kris, apakah sulit berbicara denganku, ouh?!"

Kris menahan nafasnya, ia menunduk dan yang ia lihat adalah ceceran pil berwarna putih yang berserakan disekitar kakinya. Senyuman lirih Kris perlihatkan, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu menyedihkan. "Ini hanya obat penenang dengan dosis tinggi, Luhan. Ada juga obat tidur dan obat penghilang rasa sakit— aku tidak mengonsumsi _narkotika_."

"Untuk apa.. Kris.. untuk apa?" Luhan masih menangis. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan bahwa selama ini Kris berkutat dengan obat- obatan seperti ini. Bersyukur pil-pil itu bukan narkoba, tapi tetap saja.. obat- obatan yang Kris konsumsi bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri jika dikonsumsi secara berlebihan.

Kris diam sesaat kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengumpulkan kembali obat- obat yang berserakan dilantai. Luhan membiarkan pemuda itu, menunggu suara yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Keadaan hening beberapa menit hingga—

"...Setiap mengingatnya aku menderita. Kadang—aku pikir melupakannya adalah jalan yang terbaik. Lagipula aku dan dia sudah terpisah jauh... tetapi—" Kris kembali berdiri setelah beberapa pil ada ditangannya. Ia menatap Luhan yang kini melihat lurus kearah mata dingin Kris. "Semua percuma. Seberapa besar aku berusaha untuk lupa, semakin besar tekanan yang kurasakan. Semakin berat nafasku tercekat.. segalanya jauh lebih menyakitkan dan.."

"..obat- obatan itu yang membantumu?"

Kris tersenyum miris. "Disaat aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya. Disaat aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk dimana ia tidak memilihku.. disaat aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu jauh lebih lama... Aku berharap semua akan hilang ketika aku menelan obat- obatan ini."

"Kris—"

"Tetapi sebanyak apapun aku menelannya, aku tidak pernah tenang. Otakku tidak mau menghentikan kenangan apapun yang bersangkutan dengannya. Tubuhku tidak pernah melupakan saat dimana tubuh kami bersatu. Hatiku bahkan tidak pernah ingin menghapus dirinya.. menyedihkan, bukan?"

.

"..Zi Tao.. kah?"

.

_Prak _

Kris menjatuhkan pil- pil yang ada ditangannya, pemuda tampan itu menatap tajam kearah serakan obat tersebut. Luhan tahu nama itu sungguh tabu untuk Kris. Seperti nama terlarang yang bisa membuat Kris sulit bernafas. Tanpa diduga, mata Kris memerah. Luhan bersumpah tidak pernah melihat Kris seperti ini semenjak ia hidup. Kris masih menahannya, sangat dalam.

_**Seharusnya aku—**_

"Apakah aku terlalu naif jika masih berharap?"

_**Seharusnya aku yang ada disisimu saat ini**_

Luhan diam.

_**Bukan dia!**_

_**Bukan Chanyeol!**_

"Mungkin kini ia sudah bahagia bersama pemuda yang ia pilih. Bahkan mungkin saja ia sudah melupakanku... _hahaha_... kau boleh mengataiku idiot karena aku terlalu lemah jika sudah menyangkut dirinya. Dirinya yang sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkanku."

"..kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu."

Kris mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah Luhan, pemuda cantik itu mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan kasar. "Tuhan tidak akan menyia- nyiakan perasaanmu, Kris. Percayalah."

Kris tersenyum pahit. "Sayangnya.. Zi Tao bukanlah orang yang mendengarkan kata hatinya."

Perkataan Kris membuat Luhan mengerutkan kening. "Eh?"

"... ia orang bodoh yang rela membuang perasaannya hanya untuk kehidupan orang lain. Dia meninggalkanku, disaat aku menggilainya... dia orang bodoh yang terlalu lugu untuk menyakiti orang lain tapi tidak takut menyakitiku.. Dan—orang bodoh itu yang kucintai melebihi hidupku..."

_Tak_

_Tak_

Kris menginjak pil- pil itu hingga hancur. Bunyi gemertak terdengar menghentikan keheningan, sampai akhirnya Luhan mengalihkan matanya untuk kembali menatap Kris—

_deg_

Luhan membeku ditempat, ia melihat Kris tersenyum diiringi... setetes air mata yang menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan hati pemuda tampan dijuluki _'Machine'_ itu sesungguhnya.

.

"...sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh?"

_._

_Kau tidak tahu rasanya hidup tersiksa tanpamu_

_Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya membayangkan sosokmu setiap saat_

_Saat aku pergi—_

_Aku ingin kau mencegahku_

_Tetapi..._

_**...kau tidak pernah datang**_

_Kau melepasku dengan perintah terkejam_

'_**Lupakan aku.'**_

'_**Jangan mengingatku lagi.'**_

'_**Jangan mencintaiku lagi.'**_

_Kau pikir perasaanku bisa kau atur seperti itu?_

_...temukan aku._

_Kumohon._

_Jika tidak, aku benar- benar akan mati._

.

.

.

.

_**Continue..**_

.

* * *

Hallo pembaca yang baik hati dan suka sama saya /dibuang ke empang/ MAKASIH BGT BUAT KOMENAN DAN SARANNYA CHAPTER SBLUMNYA T_T can you feel my love? Mumumumuaahh~

yah, ini update-an kilat soalnya besok saya UAS huuuhuhuhuuhuhuhuhu /sobbing like a child/ MAAF KALO ADA TYPO DAN SEBAGAINYA, untuk dua minggu kedepan saya fokus UAS

Sebenarny saya sedih buat adegan chantao putus NOOO MY BIAS KENNOT BE APART NO NONONONONONO! /abaikan saja/Ada tokoh baru yang bakal muncul lagi cieee sambut kedatangannya di chapter depan! Hurayy \(^o^)/

Ini ff saya buat Backsound nya pake Miracles in December WALAU SAYA SYUKA BANGETZZZZ AMA **THE STAR ** ASDFGHJKL TAORIS SHIPPER WAJIB DENGER

oKAIsip, tinggalkan kesan dan pesannya :D

**Barbie Huang.**


	6. PART 5

**CONNECTED**

**Wu Yifan – Huang Zitao**

**Cast** : Wu Yi Fan / Kris – Huang Zitao / Tao – Park Chanyeol / Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun / Baekhyun

**Other** : Lu Han

**Genre** : Drama , Romance, Triangle Love , School Life

.

**Warning** : YAOI / BL / Boys Love

.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ ! ! ! **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

.

_Kadang benci menyembunyikan rasa cinta_

_Terkadang rasa cinta bisa berubah menjadi benci dengan mudah_

_Namun cinta yang tulus memiliki perbedaan_

_Tidak akan ada benci_

_Karena semua yang dilakukan tanpa kebohongan_

.

.

Zitao duduk dilantai kamarnya, memasukkan beberapa pakaian kedalam koper. Ia sendirian, karena Chanyeol tengah menyiapkan makan malam mereka didapur. Lagipula ia tidak perlu dibantu, toh hanya memasukkan pakaian saja. Tao banyak tersenyum belakangan ini, ia merasa lebih baik. Udara yang masuk kedalam paru- parunya terasa ringan, tidak sesak seperti biasa.

Semua berangsur membaik.

Tao melirik Chanyeol yang tengah memindahkan beberapa makanan keatas meja makan dari sana, dari celah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega meninggalkan Chanyeol, ia dan Chanyeol sudah hidup bersama sejak kecil—rasanya berat. Tetapi, Chanyeol mengatakan ia akan menyusul tahun depan. Betapa senangnya Tao... Ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana ia, chanyeol, dan.. Wufan akan bersama lagi seperti dulu.

Kenangan itu selamanya akan indah.

Tao kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada koper yang ada dihadapannya. Ia memegang kemeja putih berukuran besar. Mata hitam Tao melembut, ah... _kemeja ini_... kemeja yang dibawa Tao begitu saja dua tahun yang lalu saat ia pergi dari rumah Wufan. Kemeja yang Wufan pakai malam itu, malam dimana mereka melepaskan hasrat masing- masing.

_Deg _

Wajah Tao tiba- tiba memerah. Pakaian itu baru sekali dicuci namun aroma tubuh Wufan masih ada, benar- benar masih ada... hingga kini. Tao mencium kemeja tersebut kemudian memeluknya. Ini salah satu harga karun Tao. ketika ia menginginkan pelukan dari Wufan, diam- diam ia senang sekali memeluk kemeja tersebut. Meski kadang beberapa sisi kemeja itu harus basah karena air mata.

Ia merindukan Wufan, sangat.

_Aku hampir gila karena desakan rindu_

Semoga ia bisa menemukan Wufan disana. Tao tahu dengan pasti, Canada adalah negara yang amat luas. Ia mungkin memang tidak tahu harus mencari Wufan kemana. Namun, Tao yakin... Tuhan pasti memberikan jalan untuknya. Lihat saja, tanpa diduga—Tao melanjutkan studi-nya ke Canada. Ia yakin Tuhan tidak akan mempermainkan takdirnya lebih dari ini.

Tao tidak akan pernah lelah.

Ia tidak berniat untuk menyerah!

Bukankah ini baru awal dari kebahagiaannya?

_Drrttt_

Ponsel Tao bergetar, ia meletakkan kemeja Wufan masuk kedalam koper kemudian mengambil ponselnya diatas ranjang. Begitu tahu siapa yang menelpon, Tao langsung mengangkatnya.

"Mama!"

_**-"Tao-er~ mama dan papa sudah berada ditaksi menuju apartemenmu."-**_

"Ah! Mama tidak lupa alamat apartemen kami, bukan?" Tao berdiri lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Chanyeol yang melihat Tao keluar dari kamar mereka hanya memperhatikan dari dapur. Tao mendekati Chanyeol dan pemuda tampan itu mengerti siapa yang tengah menelpon Tao saat ini.

_**-"Tentu tidak.. jika tidak ada halangan setengah jam lagi kami akan sampai."-**_

Tao tersenyum manis sekali. "Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan makanan yang amat lezat untuk makan malam... cepatlah datang. Aku merindukan mama dan papa."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihatnya, Tao yang bahagia. Walau sebentar lagi pemuda manis itu akan meninggalkannya. Ini malam terakhir, Chanyeol bersama dengan Tao... malam terakhir untuk ia bisa menghirup aroma Tao.. malam terakhir melihat senyuman Tao—

Tidak!

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, ia dan Tao tidak akan pernah ada akhir. Ia dan Tao pasti akan selalu bersama walau terpisah raga. Chanyeol mengenal betul bagaimana Tao, ia yakin Tao tidak akan melupakannya meskipun jarak terbentang jauh dihadapan.

Karena Tao itu spesial.

"Chanyeol?"

Pemuda tampan tersentak dari lamunan, Tao kini ada didepannya. "Ah... kau sudah selesai menelpon?"

"Ya dan aku melihatmu melamun. Kau baik- baik saja?"

Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan, ia kembali memindahkan beberapa makanan keatas meja makan. Kali ini Tao membantu. Mereka diam beberapa saat hingga Tao membuka pembicaraan.

"...Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

Mendengar itu, kegiatan Chanyeol yang tengah meletakkan sumpit dan sendok terhenti. Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah Tao yang berdiri diseberang meja makan. Mereka berseberangan. Tao masih tersenyum manis, ia selalu nampak indah dimata Chanyeol. Mau seperti apapun Tao menebar luka dihatinya, Tao tetap yang terindah.

Tao tetap yang terbaik.

"Tentu, aku tahu pasti kau tidak akan melupakanku." Chanyeol sangat berusaha menahan sesak didalam dada. "Aku beruntung mencintai orang sepertimu, Tao... sangat."

Sekejap Tao merasa berat meninggal Chanyeol. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu? Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu.. Chanyeol.."

_Mengapa aku tidak bisa memilikimu?_

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju tempat dimana Tao berdiri. Kini jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh, tangan Chanyeol meraih kedua pundak Tao, tatapan mereka bertemu. "Kau terlalu baik, Zi Tao. Kumohon, jaga dirimu disana. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu lagi... Jangan putus komunikasi denganku dan—berjanjilah... Kau harus bahagia!"

_Kau memiliki segalanya dariku_

_Tetapi aku... tidak bisa memilikimu se-inci pun_

Tao mengangguk cepat kemudian memeluk Chanyeol erat, "..Kau juga, Chanyeol. Kau juga harus bahagia."

_Padahal kita sedekat ini_

"...Aku akan berusaha." Kelegaan dan kesesakan aneh Chanyeol rasakan saat ini. Mereka akan berpisah tanpa air mata. Perjanjian itulah yang menguatkan keduanya. Chanyeol belum ikhlas untuk saat ini, ia terlampau mencintai Tao. Ia memang belum rela walau harus melepas.

_Tok _

_Tok_

_Tok_

Mereka melepas pelukan satu sama lain, Chanyeol mengusap rambut Tao lembut sebelum pemuda panda itu berlari menuju pintu masuk apartemen mereka. Tao sangat bersemangat ketika membuka pintu apartemennya, ia sudah 6 bulan tidak melihat orang tuanya. Tentu rasa rindu sudah meluap- luap.

"Mama! Papa!" Tao langsung memeluk kedua orangtuanya sekaligus. Betapa lega dan bahagianya ia. Melihat sang ibu dan sang ayah nampak sehat, Tao sangat bersyukur.

"Heyy~ Kenapa anak mama menangis?"

Tao melepaskan pelukan. "Ti-Tidak.. Tao bukan lagi anak yang cengeng."

"Lalu ini apa?" ayah Tao malah mengusap lembut pipi sang anak yang basah, Tao hanya bisa kembali memeluk sang ayah dengan manja. Ibu Tao tertawa pelan ketika melihat anaknya begitu manja pada sang ayah. Saat- saat yang dirindukan belakangan. Anak mereka hanya Tao seorang, pasti keduanya merasa kesepian ketika harus melepas Tao melanjutkan studi ke Beijing.

Hingga—kehangatan itu harus terhenti sebentar saat Ayah Tao melepas pelukannya dan menarik seseorang yang dari tadi ada dibelakang mereka. Tao tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat orang itu.

.

"Selamat malam, Zi Tao."

.

Pemuda manis itu melebarkan kelopak matanya ketika tahu siapa yang ikut berkunjung dengan orang tuanya.

.

"..Pa..Paman Wu Zhun.."

.

.

Mereka kini sudah duduk dimeja makan kecil yang memang tidak terlalu pas untuk berlima, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan makan diruang tengah, Membiarkan keluarga itu berkumpul setelah sekian lama berpisah. Chanyeol melirik kearah dapur, melihat Tao begitu bahagia makan bersama orang tuanya. Ibu Tao tak henti- hentinya mengusap rambut sang anak ketika pemuda manis itu merajuk. Ayah Tao bukanlah ayah yang dingin, sang ayah bertanya banyak hal tentang keadaan Tao.

Keluarga yang bahagia—Ya, Tao memang dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang penuh kedua orang tuanya, ia tumbuh dikeluarga yang hangat dan penuh cinta.

Tak heran, Tao tumbuh menjadi anak yang penuh cahaya.

Chanyeol sedikit iri, karena keluarganya tidak seharmonis keluarga Tao. Ia mungkin tidak seberuntung Tao yang bisa tumbuh dikeluarga impian seperti itu, tetapi—Chanyeol merasa sangat beruntung hidup bersama Tao selama ini. Dan Chanyeol sangat bersyukur.. kebahagiaan selalu mengelilingi Tao.

_Terima kasih, Tuhan_.

"Hey..."

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak, ia melihat Paman Wu Zhun ada dihadapannya. "Se-Sejak kapan paman ada disini?"

"Sejak kau memperhatikan keluarga Huang seperti ini." Wu Zhun memperagakan bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol saat melihat keluarga Tao dari sana. "Kau sungguh mudah dibaca, nak."

Chanyeol menunduk malu kemudian melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda, bunyi televisi tidak terlalu nyaring. Wu Zhun, ayah Wu Fan, hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Chanyeol yang makan dengan diam.

"Hey.. Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol mendongakkan wajah, menatap lelaki paruh baya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Ya.. paman?"

"...apakah Wu Fan kalah darimu?"

Pertanyaan bermakna tidak langsung itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum getir. Pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Wu Zhun bisa melihat kekecewaan diwajah Chanyeol.

"Jika Wu Fan kalah... dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku."

Wu Zhun mengangguk mengerti. "Wu Fan anak yang sangat keras kepala."

Chanyeol melirik pria setengah baya tersebut. "Bagaimana kabarnya disana?"

"Buruk."

Chanyeol mengernyit atas jawaban singkat ayah Wu Fan. "Eh?"

"Karena itu—aku sangat bersyukur jika Tao bisa kembali padanya, Chanyeol."

.

.

Saat ini, Tao dan Wu Zhun berada berdua saja dimeja makan. Ayah dan ibu Tao sedang menonton televisi diruang tengah bersama Chanyeol. Memang, Chanyeol sangat akrab dengan kedua orang tua Tao. Bisa dikatakan Chanyeol sudah mereka anggap sebagai anak sendiri.

"Apakah paman mengagetkanmu karena datang tiba- tiba?"

Tao mengangguk. "Aku—aku hanya sedikit terkejut."

Wu Zhun tersenyum, Tao memang banyak berubah dari penampilannya yang dulu. Rambutnya sudah diwarnai pirang, ditelinganya ada beberapa tindikan dan tubuhnya bertambah tinggi. Walau begitu, kesan polos dan lugunya sama sekali tidak hilang. "Kau akan ke Universitas McGill, bukan?"

Tao lagi- lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian sungguh berjodoh."

"Eh?"

Wu Zhun mengusap rambut pirang halus milik Tao dengan sayang. "Wu Fan juga berkuliah disana."

_**DEG**_

Mata Tao melebar sempurna. Ia bisa merasakan dadanya naik turun dan sesak seketika. Ia seakan melihat jalan lebar untuknya bertemu Wufan. Ia benar- benar bahagia dan senyuman lebar tidak bisa Tao hindari. "Be-Benarkah? Itu berarti aku tidak perlu mencarinya keseluruh penjuru Canada?"

"Tentu tidak.. memangnya kau pikir untuk apa paman jauh- jauh datang ke Beijing?"

"Terima kasih, paman." Tao memeluk ayah Wufan dengan sangat erat. Wu Zhun hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Ia begitu rindu dengan anaknya dan entah kenapa Tao mengingatkannya pada sosok Wufan. Dan lagi, rasa sayang Wu Zhun pada Tao tidak bisa dibantah. Zi Tao lah yang merubah watak Wu Fan. Anak beraura hangat itulah yang membuat Wu Fan menjadi lebih baik.

Tao melepaskan pelukan mereka, masih tersenyum bahagia. "Tapi... selama ini paman tinggal dimana?"

"Aku? Aku kembali ke Guangzhou. Sibuk dengan usaha keluarga dan ya—aku sangat kesepian."

Tao tahu bahwa ayah Wu Fan pasti sangat merindukan Wu Fan.

"Hey, jangan berwajah seperti itu." Wu Zhun mengacak- acak rambut Tao. Wajah Tao nampak murung dan ia tidak suka itu. Pemuda manis mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku.. bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

Tao menahan nafas. "...Bagaimana...keadaan Wu Fan di Canada?"

Seketika saja, wajah Wu Zhun menegang. Ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian meneguk kopi hangat yang Tao sediakan. Sedikit was- was, Tao memperhatikan Wu Zhun dengan seksama. Mengapa air muka Wu Zhun langsung berubah? Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau pasti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi jika ia tanpamu, bukan?"

"Dia—Dia pasti kuat."

"Wu Fan tidak sekuat apa yang terlihat, nak. Ia kuat selama ini karena kau ada disisinya. Dan saat kau tidak ada—apakah kau yakin... Wu Fan akan tetap sama?"

Kedua tangan Tao mengepal diatas pangkuannya, ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Ia sungguh sensitif jika sudah menyangkut soal Wufan. Tao memang terlalu naif, selalu menganggap segalanya baik- baik saja. Apakah ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk realistis?

"Jangan tinggalkan dia lagi."

Tao mendongakkan wajah melihat Wu Zhun. "Dia yang meninggalkanku disini."

"Dia hanya melarikan diri. Dia tidak benar- benar ingin meninggalkanmu."

Tao tidak bisa menjawab lagi. Ia tahu apapun yang terjadi bukanlah salah Wu Fan namun Tao tetap saja belum bisa menerima putusan Wu Fan untuk meninggalkan China tanpa memberitahuanya. Apakah Wu Fan membencinya saat ini?

Setelah ia bertemu Wu Fan di Canada.. memangnya apa yang harus ia lakukan?

_Deg_

"Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak, ikuti saja jalan yang kau lihat." Suara Wu Zhun kembali membawa Tao kealam sadar. Ia lihat pria setengah baya itu tersenyum. "Sudah terlalu lama Wu Fan menunggumu."

.

.

_Apakah saat aku tidak disisimu..._

_...yang kau lihat hanya neraka?_

.

.

.

Akhirnya pagi itu, mereka berada disana, kedua orangtua Tao dan ayah Wu Fan mengantarkan kepergian Tao ke bandara. Tentu saja, Chanyeol juga ada disana. Tidak lupa Baekhyun, Yixing, Jongdae dan Jongin. Setelah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama dengan orang tuanya dan paman Wu Zhun. Tao berjalan menuju teman- temannya. Lima belas menit lagi ia akan masuk kedalam ruang tunggu.

"Tao jangan pernah lupa menghubungiku! Padahal aku sangat menyukaimu!" Yixing merengek sembari memegang kedua tangan Tao.

"Jangan lupakan kami, ya." Jongdae ikut mengusap rambut Tao. Yixing sebenarnya sedikit cemburu melihat Jongdae mengusap sayang rambut Tao, namun Yixing malah memeluk lengan Tao dengan erat. Bermaksud membuat Jongdae cemburu.

"Yah! Yixing, mengapa kau malah seperti itu?" protes Jongdae yang ternyata juga sama- sama cemburu melihat Yixing seperti itu pada Tao.

"Kekanak- kanakan!" Yixing menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jongdae.

Tao tertawa melihat Jongdae dan Yixing beradu argumen. Bisa Tao tangkap dari kedua wajah pemuda yang saling menyukai itu—mereka akan bahagia nantinya. Mereka saling menyukai, terlihat jelas dari wajah Jongdae dan Yixing yang merona.

Mereka pasti akan bahagia.

Karena hal itu yang pantas mereka dapatkan.

Cinta memang seharusnya membawa kebahagiaan, bukan?

"Tao."

Panggilan itu menyentak Tao, melihat kearah lain. Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya agar Tao berjalan kearah mereka. Chanyeol berdiri bersama Baekhyun dan Jongin. Nampaknya, Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah tidak bersitegang lagi.

Tao meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang masih saja beradu mulut, namun tetap ada kasih sayang yang Yixing sampaikan pada Jongdae.

Cinta itu indah.

Kini, Tao sudah berdiri didepan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongin. Pemuda panda itu menunduk pelan, rasanya ia ingin menangis melihat wajah Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan sahabat- sahabatnya, akan tetapi... keinginan hatinya sudah bulat. Ia ingin mengejar Wu Fan.

_Grep_

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Tao. Dan seketika Tao menangis, ia tidak tahan dengan perpisahan. Ia dan Baekhyun sungguh adalah teman dekat. Baekhyun lah yang mengerti perasaannya selama ini. Baekhyun lah yang memperjuangkan kebebasan Tao selama ini. Baekhyun lah sandaran terkuat yang Tao miliki selama ini.

"Baekhyun... terima kasih. Sungguh, aku sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu.. aku beruntung mengenalmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia juga sudah menangis. Rasanya berat jika harus berpisah dengan Tao. Ia sudah menganggap Tao seperti keluarganya sendiri. Banyak sekali pelajaran yang ia dapatkan sejak mengenal Tao. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda seterang dan setulus Zi Tao.

"Tao.. aku ingin kau tahu satu hal—" Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Tao. Kemudian berbisik, "—Kau adalah sahabat pertamaku."

_Deg_

Tao melepas pelukannya, sehingga ia dan Baekhyun bisa saling bertatapan. Tao tersenyum manis kemudian mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Dan akan selamanya seperti itu, bukan?"

Baekhyun juga mengusap wajah Tao. "Tentu. Kita selamanya akan menjadi sahabat baik. Selamanya."

"Ehem!"

Kedua pemuda tampan tersebut berdeham melihat Baekhyun dan Tao sangat mesra. Baekhyun dan Tao tertawa pelan melihat wajah cemburu kedua pemuda tampan. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan Jongin menghela nafas pendek.

Kali ini Jongin berjalan selangkah kearah Tao dan pemuda panda menyambut pelukan Jongin dengan senyuman manis. Ini pertama kalinya ia dan Jongin berpelukan. Tao bisa merasakan ketulusan ketika mata mereka bertatapan sebelum berpelukan.

"Terima kasih, Jongin."

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia—walau aku tidak bisa mengamatimu lagi."

Tao mengusap punggung Jongin. "Aku menunggu pertemuanku dengan orang yang paling kau cintai, Jongin."

Mereka membuka pelukan mereka, Jongin tersenyum manis kemudian mengangguk. "Secepatnya."

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Semua.. apa yang pernah kau lakukan untukku."

"Ingat, kau harus bahagia."

Tao mengangguk mantap.

Jongin mundur, membiarkan Chanyeol mendekati Tao. Kedua pemuda itu diam sejenak. Membiarkan mata mereka saling beradu beberapa saat. Pemuda ini yang paling berat Tao tinggalkan. Pemuda tampan ini yang Tao sayangi hingga menyakiti perasaan orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Chanyeol.."

Mata Chanyeol sudah sangat memerah, akan tetapi ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Walau terlihat kaku, keduanya mencoba untuk tersenyum. Mereka sudah hidup sejak kecil bersama- sama. Merasakan rasa sakit bersama- sama, tertawa juga bersama- sama... semuanya dilakukan bersama. Jika salah satu tidak ada, tidak akan terasa lengkap.

"Jaga dirimu baik- baik. Aku memang tidak akan ada disisimu lagi, namun kau yang paling tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, ia masih tersenyum.

"Kau boleh menghubungiku kapan saja! Jangan sungkan jika waktu memisahkan malam dan siang yang kita rasakan. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Chanyeol berjalan selangkah mendekat.

"Kita akan selalu terikat karena kita adalah sahabat baik. Dan—"

"Berhentilah menangis, bukankah kita berjanji tidak ada air mata?"

Tao terisak cukup hebat dan Chanyeol membawa pemuda manis itu masuk kedalam dekapan. Mencium puncak kepala Tao cukup lama. Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia memang menangis, namun itu bukan karena Tao akan meninggalkannya.

Itu hanya tangisan pengiring kebahagiaan Tao.

Persahabatan mereka bukanlah ikatan yang bisa diputus begitu saja. Apapun yang terjadi, Chanyeol akan selalu mendukung Tao karena apapun status yang mereka pegang—Tao akan selalu menyayanginya.

Tidak akan ada yang berubah.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah kasih sayang Tao padanya.

Ia akan terus melangkah maju dan melihat kebahagiaan Tao. Walau ia yakin ia tidak akan semudah itu bangkit dalam waktu dekat. Luka hatinya memang akan terbuka cukup lama. Akan tetapi, demi Tao... ia akan berusaha sekuat mungkin.

Kebahagian Tao yang mengorbankan semangat hidupnya.

Tidak masalah jika harus 'Tidak baik- baik saja'.

Apa gunanya jikalau ia 'Baik- baik saja' namun melihat Tao direndung awan hitam.

_Bukankah kebahagiaan yang sejati itu adalah ketika melihat orang yang kita cinta bisa tersenyum dan tertawa bersama orang yang sungguh- sungguh ia cintai?_

_._

_._

_Tidak ada kata selamat tinggal dikisah kita_

_Karena kita tidak akan berakhir_

_Tidak akan_

_._

_._

Tao sudah duduk disalah satu kursi pesawat. Dadanya berdetak tak karuan, rasa senang tak terbantahkan ia rasakan. Bagaimana tidak? Walau memakan waktu lebih dari 10 jam, ia akan bertemu dengan Wu Fan. Tao mengambil ponsel miliknya, melihat wallpaper layar _touchscreen_ ponselnya—

Masih... fotonya bersama Chanyeol.

Diambil 3 bulan yang lalu saat perayaan 2 tahun hari jadi mereka.

Meskipun mereka sudah bukan sepasang kekasih lagi, namun kenangannya bersama Chanyeol tidak akan ia buang. Kenangan ia bersama Chanyeol sebagai sepasang kekasih akan terus ia simpan. Akan terus ada didalam hatinya.

"Permisi."

Tao mendongakkan wajah, melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan berdiri disamping tempat duduknya. Kulit putih itu sedikit membuat Tao merinding, akan tetapi pemuda itu memang benar- benar tampan. Apalagi mata tajam yang nyaris sama dengan mata Wufan.

_Deg_

Tao mengerjapkan mata, apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Aku seharusnya duduk disini. Kau dibagian dalamnya." Ujarnya dengan suara berat.

Tao lagi- lagi mengerjapkan mata lalu melihat kembali pada tiket pesawat, ah benar. Seharusnya ia duduk dibagian dalam dekat jendela. "Ma—Maaf!" Tao berdiri dengan tiba- tiba, tidak ingat bahwa ponselnya terletak dipangkuan. Dan—

_Prak_

"Ahh, ponselku!"

Ponsel Tao terjatuh didekat kaki pemuda tampan berkulit sangat putih tersebut. Reflek saja, pemuda tampan menunduk dan mengambil ponsel Tao sembari menghela nafas pelan. _Sembrono sekali_, pikir si pemuda tampan. Ia tidak sengaja melihat wallpaper Tao sebelum mengembalikan ponsel tersebut.

"Terima kasih." Tao menunduk beberapa kali pada pemuda tampan yang hanya mengangguk singkat.

Mereka duduk dibangku masing- masing dengan tenang. Tao hanya memandang diam keluar jendela sembari menunggu pesawat terbang itu lepas landas. Ia akan meninggalkan tanah airnya sebentar lagi. Rasa sedih tidak bisa ia hindarkan, setelah ini ia akan melakukan apapun seorang diri. Tidak seperti biasanya, Baekhyun tidak ada didekatnya lagi. Chanyeol tidak ada disisinya lagi. Atau Yixing dan Jongdae yang mencoba menghiburnya bahkan Jongin yang melindunginya dari jauh.

Ia akan melewati apapun sendirian mulai dari sekarang.

Hingga ia bertemu dengan Wu Fan.

Namun, apakah semuanya akan berjalan lancar? Ia sudah melukai hati Wu Fan, apakah pemuda itu mau mendengarkan kata maaf-nya? Apakah Wu Fan mau menemuinya?

_Apakah Wufan akan kembali padanya?_

Semua pertanyaan membuat Tao sesak. Ia memang tidak boleh seenaknya, ialah yang memutuskan untuk memilih Chanyeol dan menyakiti Wufan awalnya. Ia yang membuat Wufan sakit dan terluka.

Apakah ia masih berhak bersama Wufan?

Tao memejamkan mata sesaat, ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia sudah bertekad, apapun yang terjadi nanti. Ia akan menghadapinya! Ia akan mencoba untuk berjuang karena cintanya pada Wufan semakin kuat dari hari ke hari.

Pemuda manis yang kini tersenyum sembari melihat keluar jendela pesawat terbang tidak sadar sama sekali... pemuda tampan yang duduk disampingnya, terus mengamati sejak tadi.

Mata tajam itu tidak melepas gerakan Tao sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Petang di Kanada saat ini, Luhan dan Kris baru saja pulang dari Universitas. Luhan singgah kekantin bawah untuk membeli makan malam, tentu saja untuknya dan Kris. Sedangkan pemuda tampan berwajah dingin tersebut berjalan duluan kekamarnya. Walau ia sudah mengatakan kegelisahannya selama ini pada Luhan, pemuda tampan itu tetap saja masih terlihat dingin dan tidak perduli pada sekitar.

Zi Tao sungguh merubahnya.

_Betapa hebat pengaruh Zi Tao dalam hidupnya._

Ketika Kris akan masuk kedalam kamar asrama, ia melihat Zhou Mi, _professor_ muda, sekaligus kepala asrama _**Halevey, **_tengah membenahi kamar kosong tepat didepan kamar Kris dan Luhan.

"Hi, Mr. Wu." Sapa Prof. Zhou ketika melihat Kris masih berdiri didepan kamarnya, memperhatikan Zhou Mi.

"Good evening, _Professor_." Kris menunduk sopan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah sehat?" tanya Zhoumi pada Kris sembari menunjuk beberapa pesuruh untuk membersihkan kamar tersebut.

"Tentu." Jawab Kris singkat. "...Apakah ada seseorang yang akan menghuni kamar tersebut, _Professor_?"

Zhou Mi mengangguk cepat. "Ya. Dua orang mahasiswa dari Beijing, China."

"Eh?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalau tidak salah dari Universitas Tsinghua, mereka pasti mahasiswa yang sangat cerdas karena mendapat beasiswa penuh." Zhou Mi tersenyum pada Kris kemudian menepuk pelan pundak pemuda tampan yang masih terdiam. "..Semoga kalian bisa berteman baik nantinya."

_China, ya?_

Kris tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya tersenyum tipis kepada Zhou Mi. Professor muda itu kemudian kembali sibuk membenahi kamar tersebut dibantu oleh beberapa pesuruh. Kris berbalik badan lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sepertinya ia kembali tidak perduli.

_Tidak mungkin dia, kan?_

_Apa yang aku pikirkan—_

Disaat itu, Zhou Mi memasang papan nama dua orang calon penghuni baru kamar asrama tersebut.

"Good evening, _Professor _! " sapa Luhan ceria yang dari tadi berlari- lari kecil menuju kamarnya. Ia membawa sebuah kantung berisi makanan hangat.

"Oh, good evening, Mr. Lu." Jawab Zhou Mi fokus pada papan nama tanpa melihat Luhan yang kini sudah membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk kedalam. Pintu kamar Luhan dan Kris tertutup rapat.

Zhou Mi tersenyum mantap, melihat papan nama tersebut terpasang sempurna ditengah pintu kayu berwarna coklat susu. "Perfect!"

.

**[HALEVEY- 0045]**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Oh Se Hoon**

.

.

.

_**Blam**_

Luhan menutup pintu kamar setelah ia masuk, Kris sedang menggantung kemeja yang ia kenakan pada gantungan pakaian didekat kamar mandi. Luhan berjalan cepat meletakkan makanan yang ia beli diatas meja belajar masing- masing.

"Ada yang akan menempati kamar didepan?" tanya Luhan pada Kris yang akan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Ya, dari _Tsinghua_."

"Wow! Beijing~" seru Luhan sembari membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya keatas tempat tidur. "Aku jadi rindu Beijing~ Dulu aku pernah tinggal disana. Kau tahu, saat mama masih hidup—"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya, ia melirik Luhan yang kini sudah duduk diatas ranjang sembari melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki. "Ngomong- ngomong mengapa kau bisa pindah ke Canada? Apakah karena... bibi meninggal?"

_Deg_

Ekspresi wajah Luhan sedikit muram, akan tetapi pemuda cantik itu hanya tersenyum manis. Sebenarnya topik tentang ibu Luhan sangat sensitif, akan tetapi jika dipikirkan kembali, makam ibu Luhan ada di Beijing dan Luhan bersama ayahnya pindah tiga tahun setelah kematian sang ibu ke Canada. Sedikit aneh bagi Kris.

Kris masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi, menunggu Luhan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Yah... katakan saja aku juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu."

Kris mengerti arah pembicaraan Luhan, pemuda berparas rupawan kemudian melipat tangan didada. Menatap lurus Luhan yang duduk diatas ranjangnya. "Kau lari dari apa?"

Luhan yang tadinya hanya menatap lantai kini mengalihkan pandanganya pada Kris. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Yang Kris lihat adalah ketakutan dan tekanan dimata bulat Luhan.

.

"...dari bayanganku."

.

.

.

Didalam pesawat terbang sangatlah membosankan. Ya, jangan pungkiri kenyataan itu. Sudah nyaris 7 jam penerbangan dan Tao benar- benar bosan. Ia melirik kesekelilingnya, semua orang sangat tenang. _Sama sekali tidak seru_ ! Tao mengerucutkan bibir malas. Seandainya saja ada Chanyeol, ia tidak akan mungkin kesepian. Atau Baekhyun yang selalu memanjakannya. Ah~ Tao sudah mulai merasa rindu.

"Kau bisa tenang?"

Pertanyaan itu ia dengar dari arah samping. "Eh?"

"Kau menggangguku."

Tao menunduk segan. "Ma-Maaf, tuan."

Mendengar Tao memanggilnya 'tuan', pemuda tampan itu berdecak kesal. "Ck! Namaku Sehun."

Tao mengerjapkan mata kemudian mengarahkan tangannya pada pemuda tampan disampingnya, Sehun. Tidak menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah sesi perkenalan. "Ah! Namaku Tao."

Sehun awalnya enggan tetapi ia menyambut uluran tangan Tao kemudian menjabatnya. Kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan dari Tao adalah kata sembrono dan kesan kedua, _senyumannya seperti orang bodoh_.

Keduanya melepas jabatan tangan kemudian diam beberapa saat. Hingga Tao kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Kau akan ke Canada?"

"Ya.. Lebih jelasnya ke McGill University."

Mata kucing Tao membulat seketika, "Sungguh? Aku juga akan kesana! Apakah kau berkuliah disana?"

"Hmm.." Sehun mulai berfikir bahwa Tao anak yang benar- benar spontan. "..Aku mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Universitas itu."

"Uwaaa! Aku juga!" Tao menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan antusias. Wajah Sehun masih tetap datar melihat polah Tao yang sedikit membuatnya gemas, yah—Sehun memang orang yang tidak terlalu suka suasana bising.

"Semoga kita bisa berteman baik, Sehun!"

_Deg_

Mata sipit Sehun agak melebar mendengar ucapan polos Tao, pemuda manis itu masih tersenyum seperti anak kecil. Sehun menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya ketempat lain. Ia tidak menjawab perkataan Tao dan Tao juga sudah asyik mengamati pemandangan berawan lewat jendela.

Wajah Sehun tiba- tiba terlihat tegang.

Sorot mata berbahaya ia berikan kepada Tao yang duduk disampingnya. Tao tidak menyadari sorot mata itu, _lagi_. Apapun itu, kesan yang Sehun dapatkan dari Tao tidak mengingatkannya pada hal yang baik. Sakit hati tiba- tiba ia rasakan.

_._

"_...aku benci jenis manusia seperti ini..._

_._

_...naif."_

.

.

.

Mereka baru saja turun dari taksi. Perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan sudah ditempuh oleh pemuda manis yang kini berdiri tegak didepan sebuah gerbang besar universitas. Ia sampai dan menginjak tanah Canada sekitar 1 jam yang lalu dan kini—ia berada didepan pintu gerbang McGill University. Mata lelah Tao berganti dengan mata yang berbinar- binar.

_Wufan ada disini!_

Dan—tidak lupa, Sehun dengan wajah datarnya di samping Tao.

"Sehun-ah~ Akhirnya kita sampai!" seru Tao kegirangan. Ia tidak sabar lagi, ia ingin melihat Wufan! Tetapi, ia tentu saja harus mengurus dahulu ketentuan yang harus ia lengkapi sebagai mahasiswa baru Universitas McGill.

"Mr. Huang and Mr. Oh?"

Suara panggilan halus itu membuat keduanya membalikkan badan, melihat seorang pria dengan kacamata dan senyuman lebar berjalan kearah mereka. Dari pakaian yang dikenakan, Tao tahu bahwa barangkali ia adalah salah satu pengajar di McGill.

"G—Good morning, sir!" Tao menunduk dalam.

Sehun hanya menatap Tao jengah, apakah anak ini mengira mereka masih di China?

"Hahaha~ You are so cute, little one." Professor muda tersebut tertawa melihat tingkah lugu Zi Tao, sepertinya ia sepemikiran dengan Sehun. "Saya adalah salah satu professor McGill. Perkenalkan, saya Zhou Mi dan saya adalah kepala asrama Haveley. Tempat dimana kalian akan tinggal selama menempuh pendidikan di McGill."

"Nama saya, Huang Zi Tao. Mohon bantuannya, _professor_."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, namun senyum itu penuh kepalsuan. "Nama saya Oh Se Hoon. Saya harap, saya tidak terlalu merepotkan anda, _professor_."

Zhou Mi tersenyum manis pada kedua calon anak didiknya. "Baiklah, akan saya tunjukkan _dorm_-nya."

.

Ternyata letak dorm dan universitas tidak terlalu jauh. Bisa ditempuh selama 5 menit dengan jalan kaki. Sehun tidak terlalu banyak bicara, sedangkan Tao benar- benar banyak bertanya pada Zhou Mi. Sepertinya kedua orang itu cocok, apalagi tingkah Tao yang seperti anak kecil tak khayalnya membuat Zhou Mi mengatakan kata _'cute_' berulang kali.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit, mereka sudah masuk kedalam gedung asrama. Tao mengakui bahwa asrama itu sangat mewah, memang tipikal elegan bangsa barat kebanyakan. Setelah Zhou Mi memberitahu arah kantin dan _laundry_, mereka menaiki lantai kedua. Karena memang kamar- kamar mahasiswa terdapat dilantai dua gedung tersebut.

"Jumlah mahasiswa yang menggunakan asrama ini adalah 30 orang. Beberapa anak tahun pertama, selebihkan tahun kedua. Karena kalian adalah tamu khusus, jadi biaya ditanggung oleh Universitas sepenuhnya." Jelas Zhou Mi sembari menaiki tangga, Tao dan Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. Tao sedikit kesulitan membawa kopernya yang lumayan besar, sedangkan Sehun terlihat santai- santai saja.

"Kau baik- baik saja?" tanya Zhou Mi ketika ia berbalik badan, melihat Tao yang susah payah menarik koper berukuran jumbo miliknya. Sehun dengan malas melirik kearah Tao yang tertinggal beberapa anak tangga dibelakang. Ia tidak terlihat ingin membantu Tao sama sekali.

"Ti-Tidak apa- apa.. haha... sepertinya koper ini terlalu berat..." Tao menunduk lagi, minta maaf.

Zhou Mi tersenyum kemudian melangkahi anak tangga untuk turun menuju tempat Tao. Zhou Mi membantu Tao untuk menarik koper tersebut bersama- sama. Sungguh, Tao sangat malu karena ia harus dibantu. Sehun hanya mengikuti dengan matanya. Ia lihat wajah Tao yang merona malu dan berterima kasih berkali- kali. Kembali—sorot mata itu nampak berbahaya.

.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan kamar asrama yang akan mereka huni, Zhou Mi membukakan pintu kamar itu, sedangkan Tao hanya melihat sekitarnya. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Asrama itu cukup mewah, benar- benar untuk kalangan atas. Dilorong itu saja terdapat 5 pintu kamar yang saling berhadapan. Semua pintu kamar itu tertutup. Zi Tao tidak merasa nyaman, bukan karena apa- apa.. hanya saja, _individualisme_ ia rasakan.

"Ini kunci kamar kalian." Zhou Mi memberikannya pada Tao dan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Tao dan Sehun mengambil kunci tersebut sembari mengangguk.

"Kamarku ada dilantai 1 Gedung ini jadi kalau ada apa- apa, kalian bisa menghubungiku." Ujar Zhou Mi masih saja tersenyum. Tao merasa Zhou Mi adalah professor yang mudah tersenyum. Berbeda jauh dari apa yang ia sangka selama ini tentang kekakuan professor di Universitas itu.

"Thank you so much, _professor_." Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu masuk begitu saja kedalam kamar bernuansa biru dan warna coklat kayu. Zhou Mi melirik Sehun yang masuk kemudian melihat Tao yang masih berdiri dihadapannya. Pemuda panda tersebut mengepalkan tangannya, Zhou Mi bahkan mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah Tao yang tiba- tiba nampak gelisah.

"Kau memerlukan sesuatu?" tanya Zhou Mi akhirnya.

Tao menggigit bibir bawah, mengapa ia jadi gugup seperti ini?

"Maaf jika bertanya seperti ini.. tapi—apakah...

.

...ada mahasiswa di asrama ini yang bernama Wu Yi Fan?"

.

Zhou Mi mengerutkan keningnya, ia nampak berfikir. Tao merasakan dadanya berdetak tak karuan. Bahkan tangannya berkeringat dan tubuhnya terasa dingin. Ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Wufan.

"Entahlah... Kurasa tidak ada. Wu Yi Fan, ya.. Nanti aku akan mengecek daftar nama mahasiswa di asrama ini lagi, tapi seingatku tidak ada." Jawaban Zhou Mi sedikit membuat Tao kecewa. Akan tetapi, pemuda panda itu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak akan patah semangat! Tekad-nya sudah terlampau kuat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _professor_."

"Aku akan mencarinya jika kau memang butuh bantuanku."

Tao tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah, _professor_?"

"Tentu." Zhou Mi merasa bahwa Tao terlihat seperti anak berumur 5 tahun dengan wajah secerah itu. "Selamat beristirahat, kalian pasti sangat lelah diperjalanan."

"Terima kasih." Tao kembali mengangguk. Zhou Mi berbalik badan meninggalkan Tao sendirian didepan kamar barunya. Tao menghela nafas panjang kemudian melirik kesekitarnya. Disana sepi dan asing. Udaranya tidak seperti udara China. Padahal baru beberapa jam berada disana, Tao langsung merindukan negara _bamboo_ tersebut.

_Apakah Wufan merasakan hal yang sama ketika baru sampai di Canada?_

Tao memegang dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Wufan. Rasa rindu yang ia rasakan selama ini seakan ingin tumpah. Sekarang ia berada disana, ia berada ditanah yang sama dengan Wufan. Mereka sudah sedekat ini, bukan?

Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, dadanya terasa sesak. Ia ingin bertemu, rasa rindu yang ia rasakan nyaris seperti mantra pembunuh. Jantungnya berdetak hebat. Ia ingin segalanya terhubung pada Wufan, ia ingin Wufan merasakannya. Ia ingin Wufan tahu bahwa ia ada disana.

Hati mereka terhubung.

_**Walau tanpa mereka ketahui, raga mereka hanya terpisah oleh satu pintu yang tertutup rapat.**_

.

_Klek_

.

Tao tersentak dari lamunan ketika ia melihat pintu kamar yang berada tepat didepan kamarnya terbuka. Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berambut coklat keluar dari kamar itu lalu menutup pintu kamar dengan siku. Mata hitam Tao menangkap mata bulat milik pemuda cantik tersebut. Tao sempat berfikir pemuda cantik itu adalah perempuan, untung ia ingat bahwa ini asrama khusus laki- laki.

"Good morning!" sapa Tao pertama kali pada si pemuda cantik yang mengerjapkan mata.

"Good morning.. _student __exchange_? _From Beijing_? _Tsinghua_?"

"Yes." Jawab Tao agak gugup, sepertinya ia harus membiasakan diri menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Ahh~ Santai saja.. Hahaha... Aku dulu juga pernah tinggal di Beijing!" ujar pemuda cantik itu dengan wajah amat ceria. Kini pemuda cantik itu menggunakan bahasa China dan Tao langsung tersenyum bahagia ketika mengetahui ternyata ada orang China selain dirinya disana. "Namaku Lu Han!"

"Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Mohon bantuannya mulai dari sekarang." Tao menunduk dalam.

"Nama yang indah! Oh, sepertinya aku harus pergi jika tidak ingin terlambat kelas pagi." Luhan melirik jam tangannya kemudian melambaikan tangan sembari memperbaiki sandangan tas. "Sampai nanti~"

Tao tersenyum, ia bersyukur semua orang yang ia temui di McGill sangat ramah padanya. Ia berharap ini sebuah awalan yang baik untuk jalannya bertemu dengan Wufan. Pemuda manis itu kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk kedalam.

_Jalan mereka masih panjang_

Tepat disaat pintu kamar Tao tertutup—

_Tetapi tidak seharusnya berseberangan _

Seorang pemuda tampan keluar dari kamar yang tepat berada didepan kamar Tao dan Sehun. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna pirang terang. Ia terlihat terburu- buru, sepertinya ia juga terlambat. Tanpa ia perhatikan sama sekali, tulisan dipapan nama—terletak didepan pintu kamar yang berada didepan kamarnya—ia berjalan cepat pergi dari sana.

_Padahal sudah ditempat yang sama_

.

.

.

Luhan berlari- lari masuk kedalam kelas, ia bersyukur ia selamat didetik- detik terakhir. Sepertinya ia sedang beruntung. Ia duduk dengan cepat dikursinya, lalu meletakkan buku dan tas sandang diatas meja.

"Untung kau tidak terlambat." Sapa teman baiknya, Minseok. Pemuda berwajah manis dengan pipi _chubby_. Minseok berkebangsaan Korea. Hanya saja sudah sejak kecil tinggal di Canada.

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengan mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar dari Tsinghua, jadi sedikit perkenalan."

"Tsinghua? Beijing?"

"Ya~Wajahnya lucu sekali, dia manis dan seperti boneka panda." Luhan tertawa kecil saat mengingat pertemuannya dengan anak dari Beijing itu. "Kau harus bertemu dengannya. Apalagi senyumannya itu, menggemaskan!"

"Panda?" Minseok mengerjapkan mata bulatnya yang besar. "Sayang sekali aku tidak tinggal diasrama... _Aigoo_, aku jadi penasaran!"

"Hmm~ Kalo tidak salah namanya Huang Zi—"

**.**

**DEG**

.

Luhan membulatkan matanya besar- besar. Nafasnya terasa berat hingga tubuhnya mendingin saat itu juga. Oh Tuhan, mengapa ia begitu bodoh hingga tidak sadar sama sekali. Minseok melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Luhan yang pucat pasi dengan tiba- tiba. Minseok bersumpah ia melihat Luhan seperti tidak bernafas.

_**Tuhan—**_

Seperti kesetanan, Luhan menggebrak meja lalu berlari keluar dari kelasnya, tidak menyadari bahwa ia bahkan melewati professor yang akan menjadi pengajar dikelasnya.

.

"LUHAN! HEY!" Teriakan Minseok tidak terdengar lagi oleh Luhan.

.

_._

_**Huang Zi Tao—**_

_**Apakah Zi Tao yang itu?**_

_._

_._

_._

_Continue_

_._

* * *

Hallo, lama tidak jumpa ^^ karena ada waktu luang sblum ujian lagi, saya sempatkan untuk update \o/

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua masukannya. Dan salah satu reader yang ingin men-translate ff ini saya sudah hubungi lewat PM, kita bisa bicara lebih leluasa di PM jika kamu memang serius :D

Maaf jika kelanjutan ff ini blum memuaskan. Maka dari itu berkenan untuk memberi saran lewat review T_T

Saranghamnida, pembaca semuanya 3

**Barbie Huang**


End file.
